La única
by JeannetteCCullen
Summary: Bella estaba desesperada por evitar que la deportaran de Datar y sólo el príncipe Edward, al que había intentado tan duramente olvidar, podía ayudarla. Había tenido una relación con él dos años atrás, pero en aquella época no había sido capaz de manejar a aquel apasionado y orgulloso hombre. Bella tenía que quedarse en Datar. Sin embargo...ADAP
1. Chapter 1

Bella estaba desesperada por evitar que la deportaran de Datar y sólo el príncipe Edward, al que había intentado tan duramente olvidar, podía ayudarla. Había tenido una relación con él dos años atrás, pero en aquella época no había sido capaz de manejar a aquel apasionado y orgulloso hombre.

Bella tenía que quedarse en Datar. Sin embargo, al reanudar su íntima amistad con Edward tuvo que pagar su precio. Edward le pidió que se convirtiera en su esposa! Esta historia es una adaptacion de un libro de Lynne Graham...espero les guste como a mi.

Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi autoria, solo adapto la historia para compartirla con ustedes.

Capítulo 1

El lujo y opulencia del aeropuerto de Al Kabihi sorprendieron a Bella. El brillante suelo de mármol, las inmensas arañas de cristal y la preponderancia de ornamentos dorados le hicieron parpadear de asombro.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad? —señaló Ed Lancaster en la lenta cola de aduanas —. Y, sin embargo, hace cinco años no era más que cemento. El rey Carlisle sacaba el petróleo, pero guardaba los beneficios.

Su tacañería causó mucho resentimiento, no sólo entre los trabajadores locales sino entre los extranjeros también. Las condiciones eran infrahumanas.

El hombre de negocios americano había hecho transbordo y había tomado su vuelo en Dubai. Desde entonces no había dejado de hablar ni treinta segundos. Pero Bella había agradecido la distracción de la sombría realidad de que si su jefe de departamento no hubiera insistido en que centrara su investigación en aquella parte del Medio Oriente, ninguna fuerza humana la hubiera convencido de poner los pies en el país de Datar.

Con extrema severidad antes de dirigirse a sus dos hombres en árabe.

—¿Fraude?

—La policía del aeropuerto la custodiará hasta su salida.

La policía del aeropuerto ya la estaba mirando con una descarada especulación sexual. Incluso en medio del increíble problema de estar expuesta a la deportación inmediata, aquellas insolentes miradas le hicieron a Bella apretar los dientes de rabia. A veces pensaba que sus atributos físicos eran una broma macabra para la especie masculina.

—¡Está usted cometiendo un grave error! ¡Exijo hablar con su superior! —exclamó Bella poniéndose rígida —. Mi visado fue legitimado por la embajada de Datar en Londres.

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie la estaba escuchando y que los dos policías ya la estaban cercando con un aspecto alarmante.

Bella tuvo una sensación desconocida. Era miedo, puro y desnudo. El pánico la asaltó. Inspiró y utilizó la única táctica defensiva que le quedaba.

—Me gustaría que supiera que soy amiga personal del príncipe Edward.

El oficial, que ya se estaba dando la vuelta, se quedo paralizado.

—Nos conocimos cuando él estaba estudiando en Londres.

Le ardieron las mejillas de vergüenza por tener que utilizar una influencia, pero alzó la barbilla y al hacerlo, los focos se reflejaron con fiereza en el largo torrente de pelo rizado, jugando con los vibrantes mechones que iban desde el cobrizo al dorado en una cascada de gloriosos colores.

El oficial casi soltó un gemido y se quedó con la boca abierta al fijarse en aquel pelo. Dio un paso atrás y con la cara repentinamente pálida, habló en un árabe gutural con los dos hombres. Una mirada de horror cruzó la cara. Ellos también retrocedieron como si les hubiera caído un rayo.

—Es usted la única, entonces —susurró el oficial con un tono cargado de significado.

—¿La única qué?

El oficial transmitió un mensaje con rapidez por su radio y se pasó un pañuelo por la frente para secarse el sudor.

—Ha habido un horrible e imperdonable error, doctora Swan.

—¿Y mi visado?

— No hay ningún problema con su visado. Por favor, venga por aquí —la apremió antes de ofrecerla una retahíla de fervientes excusas.

A los pocos minutos, apareció un ejecutivo de mediana edad que se presentó a si mismo como Hussein hin Omar, el director del aeropuerto. Con una tensión palpable, empezó a disculparse con una mezcolanza árabe e inglés que era ininteligible. Insistió en llevada a una cómoda oficina mientras esperaba por su equipaje. Era tan servil que la avergonzó.

Irónicamente, lo último que deseaba Bella era llamar la atención a su llegada a Datar. De repente deseó con fervor haber mantenido su estúpida boca cerrada. Su referencia a Edward había sido debida a una oleada repentina de pánico. ¿Por qué no habría mantenido la calma y utilizado un razonamiento lógico para arreglar el equivoco? ¿Y por qué se habían puesto tan nerviosos porque viajara sola?

Quince minutos más tarde, el director del acto la condujo por una alfombra roja que no estaba puesta antes.

Bella empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Aquel tratamiento de personaje la sorprendía.

Todo el mundo la miraba. De hecho, era como si todo el aeropuerto se hubiera quedado inmóvil y cargado de una excitación eléctrica.

Tenían que haberse equivocado de identidad, decidió mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

¿Quién diablos se pensaba Hussein bin Omar que era?

Qué idiota había sido en decir que era amiga del príncipe... sobre todo siendo mentira... una mentira bastante descarada, pensó al recordar su último fugaz encuentro con el príncipe coronado de Datar e intentar apartar el doloroso recuerdo. No había tenido mucha elección, decidió con fiereza. Casi se había puesto en ridículo, pero al menos él no lo había sabido. No le había dado esa satisfacción.

Toda una columna de relucientes policías esperaba firme bajo el sol abrasador de fuera. Bella se puso pálida. Empezó a sudar bajo la fresca ropa de algodón que llevaba.

—Su escolta, doctora Swan.

Hussein bin Omar chasqueó los dedos y un policía se adelantó a abrirle la puerta del coche oficial allí parado.

—¿Mi escolta? —repitió temblorosa mientras una joven se adelantaba y le plantaba un enorme ramo de flores en las manos.

Como si no fuera suficiente, le agarró los dedos y se los besó.

Se habían vuelto todos locos, pensó Bella mientras entraba en el coche de policía. Al instante se riñó a sí misma por aquella idea. Como antropóloga estaba preparada para comprender todo tipo de culturas. Cuando el coche se puso en marcha con el aullido de las sirenas, se dijo a sí misma que debía mantener la calma, pero le resultó difícil al ver que otros dos coches de policía la escoltaban.

El sentido común le dio la explicación más obvia. Todo aquel tratamiento debía ser por haber reclamado ser amiga del príncipe Edward. Aquello no era Inglaterra, sino un reino feudal que sólo recientemente estaba empezado a salir del oscurantismo de la edad media.

Cerró los ojos con horror cuando el conductor encendió una luz roja que obligaba a detenerse a todos los vehículos con los que se cruzaban. Entreabrió los párpados con miedo para observar la ciudad de Al Kabibi a una gran velocidad. Los rascacielos ultramodernos y centros comerciales se mezclaban con edificios de arquitectura clásica y mezquitas con cúpulas de color turquesa.

Después de pasar las lujosas villas blancas de las afueras, la ancha y polvorienta autopista avanzó por un paisaje desértico y desolador.

El conductor habló con excitación por la radio y Bella se puso a rezar. Y entonces, sin ninguna señal de advertencia, el coche salió de la carretera para avanzar hacia una fortaleza defendida por dos gigantescos portones. Un grupo de nativos apareció directamente en su camino. Todos llevaban fusiles. El conductor frenó con tal brusquedad que Bella salió disparada hacia adelante y entonces escuchó las ráfagas de las metralletas y se tiró al suelo enroscándose en una bola.

Se quedó en el suelo temblando de miedo hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—¿Doctora Swan?

Bella alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de un pequeño caballero árabe con barba de chivo.

—Soy Emmet...

—La... la... las metralletas.

—Era sólo una salva de bienvenida de los guardias de palacio. ¿Le asustaron? Por favor, acepte mis disculpas en su nombre.

—Oh... —se sintió absurda y se sonrojó—. ¿Los guardias de palacio? —con los ojos como platos miró al hombre —. ¿No es esto mi hotel?

—Lo cierto es que no, doctora Swan. Esto es el palacio real —esbozó una sonrisa de diversión —. El príncipe Edward pidió que la trajéramos aquí sin demora.

—¿El príncipe Edward? —repitió ella con voz estrangulada.

Pero Emmet ya se había dado la vuelta hacia la ornamentada entrada de arcos claramente esperando que le siguiera.

El director del aeropuerto debía haber avisado a Edward de su llegada, pensó Bella con horror. Pero, ¿para qué diablos habría pedido Edward que la llevaran a palacio? Por la forma en que se había ido dos años atrás, no debía desear volver a verla. Sus privilegios ancestrales y el ser la fantasía de cualquier mujer, no habían preparado a un príncipe árabe para que le rechazaran. Hacia el final de su último y desastroso encuentro, a Bella no le cupo ninguna duda de que Edward se había sentido profundamente ofendido por negarse ella a tener nada con él.

Y sin embargo, había meditado todas sus palabras con antelación y había hecho acopio del mayor tacto posible. Conocía la fuerza de su orgullo. Se le ensombreció ahora la cara al aflorar los crueles recuerdos.

Edward se había puesto furioso y le había acusado de haber perdido la cabeza. No es que ella no estuviera orgullosa de la decisión que había tomado, aunque la hubiera roto por la mitad. Ella había luchado por el respeto ante sí misma, ¿por qué negarlo?

Mientras seguía al hombre a un recibidor inmenso por un paseo bordeado de columnas de mármol, se quedó impresionado por lo exotico del lugar. Los diminutos mosaicos formaban intrincados motivos geométricos en tonos desde el verde oscuro y ocre hasta el azul más pálido, cubriendo cada milímetro de las paredes y los techos El efecto era asombrosamente bello ya la vez sugería siglos de antigüedad. Un sonido débil le hizo volver la cabeza.

¿Era una risa o un susurro?

Alzó la vista y vio las celosías labradas que cubrían una galería por encima de ella. Tras la delicada barrera de filigrana, captó movimientos, colores, las risas de alguna joven, y los excitados murmullos de más de una voz femenina.

Una oleada de perfume almizcleño le llegó a la nariz.

¿Una diminuta ventana al mundo exterior para el harén? Bella se paralizó y se puso pálida sintiendo un terrible dolor en lo más profundo. La tesis que le había hecho conseguir el doctorado y su puesto actual de profesora de universidad, había tratado de la supresión de los derechos de las mujeres en el tercer mundo. Aquello no era el tercer mundo, pero aun así, la terrible ironía de su atracción casi incontrolable por Edward, había tirado sus principios por tierra dos años atrás. Sus colegas se habían muerto de risa cuando él la había perseguido... un príncipe árabe con cien concubinas esperándole en su harén.

—¡Doctora Swan! —la llamó suplicante Emmet.

Aturdida por la cascada de recuerdos, Bella siguió avanzando. Al final del recibidor, encontraron a dos fieros guardianes apostados a ambos lados de las puertas labradas. Llevaban espadas ceremoniales, pero también pistolas. A una señal de Emmet, abrieron las puertas que daban a una magnífica sala de audiencias. Su anfitrión dio un paso atrás dejando claro que ya no la acompañaría más lejos.

Al final de la gran sala, la luz del sol se filtraba por las celosías y mostraba un patio interior. Hacía que el interior pareciera en penumbra y acentuaba su riqueza y su esplendor. Sus toscas sandalias de cuero resonaron en el pulido suelo de mármol. Vaciló con el corazón desbocado al contemplar el trono vacío con cojines de seda. Pero una terrible excitación la sacudió y sintió, incluso antes de verlo, la temerosa mezcla de anticipación y deseo que dos años antes habían convertido su mundo disciplinado en un perfecto caos.

—¿Doctora Swan, supongo?

Bella se dio la vuelta, con el suave acento meloso produciéndole escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal.

Se quedó sin aliento. A unos pocos metros de distancia, en el sofá del patio, descansaba la encarnación de un hombre, medieval del siglo veinte, Edward al Rashidai Harun, príncipe coronado de Datar, un espécimen tan incivilizado y cargado de masculinidad primitiva como cualquier hombre de las cavernas.

—Lo único que le falta a tu atuendo es un sombrero. ¿Creías que ibas al Africa profunda? —comentó con humor Edward.

De repente se sintió fuera de lugar.

Bella no podía apartar los ojos de él mientras se acercaba a ella con movimientos felinos. Tenía un aspecto de quitar el aliento y estaba terriblemente exótico. Con aquellas facciones cinceladas, aquellos pómulos altos y afilados y la piel morena, parecía sacado de un tapiz beréber. Era muy alto para su raza. Vestido con una túnica de fino color crema y la cabeza envuelta en un turbante real doble, Edward bajó la vista hacia ella con unos ojos profundos como la noche oscura.

A Bella le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad mantener el terreno. Se le secó la boca. Edward dio una vuelta con calma alrededor de ella como un depredador rodeando a su víctima. La imagen no le alivió la tensión.

—Qué silenciosa estás... —murmuró Edward mientras se apartaba dos pasos de ella —. Estás asombrada, ¿verdad? El bárbaro por fin ha aprendido a hablar bien inglés.

Bella se quedó mortalmente pálida y dio un respingo como si le hubieran clavado un estilete en las costillas.

—Por favor...

—Y hasta sé cómo usar la cubertería occidental —siguió Edward sin piedad.

Bella bajó la cabeza con angustia. ¿Pensaba él que aquellos asuntos tan triviales tenían de verdad importancia? El corazón se le había ido hacia él cuando luchaba, con aquel salvaje orgullo suyo, por adaptarse a un mundo al que su viejo y sospechoso padre le había negado el acceso hasta una edad en la que era más difícil asimilarlo.

—Pero el bárbaro no aprendió una lección que tú le deberías haber enseñado —murmuró Edward en voz muy baja —. No tenía necesidad de ella porque conozco a las mujeres. Siempre he tenido mujeres. No te seguí a ti impulsado por una arrogancia primitiva y chauvinista de creerme irresistible. Que leí en tu mirada una invitación desnuda

—¡No!

—Deseo, ansia... necesidad —pronunció Edward pon tanta suavidad que a Bella se le erizó el vello de la nuca—. Aunque los maduros labios rosas decían no quiero eso, tus ojos chocolate rogaban que yo insistiese ¿Te

halagó el ego, doctora Swan? ¿No te excitó el juego?

Asombrada de que él pareciera recordar cada palabra que le había dicho, Bella quedó paralizada. Lo había sabido. Había sabido que a un profundo nivel oscuro ella le deseaba a pesar de todas sus protestas. Ahora se sentía desnuda. Aún peor, Edward había interpretado su ambivalencia de la forma más ofensiva.

—Si crees que jugué contigo, te aseguro que no fue intencionado —respondió Bella sin mirarlo.

Quizá le debiera a Edward escucharle. Dos años atrás, su fiera rabia no le había ayudado en nada a expresarse en la lengua de ella.

El silencio se prolongó. Bella sintió su frustración. Él deseaba que ella se defendiera. Era curioso que entendiera exactamente lo que sucedía en aquel retorcido e inteligente cerebro de él. Pero defenderse sólo prolongaría la agonía... y ella ya sentía agonía, con el evocador aroma de sándalo impregnando el ambiente y el suave siseo de su respiración interfiriendo en su concentración. Le llevó atrás, a un tiempo terrible en que su seguro mundo se había desmoronado casi.

—¿Puedo irme ahora?

Casi susurró de lo tensa que estaba.

—Mírame.

—No.

—¡Mírame!

La mirada de Bella tropezó con los vibrantes ojos dorados de tigre y se le cortó la respiración. La extraordinaria fuerza de él la tenía fascinada. De repente se sintió mareada y desorientada. Con una sensación de total impotencia, sintió sus senos inflamarse y sus pezones erizarse contra las copas del sujetador. Se sonrojó y no podía hacer nada para controlar su propio cuerpo. La carga electrizante y sexual del ambiente desbordaba todas sus defensas.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa lobuna y sus fantásticos ojos dorados se deslizaron sobre ella, deteniéndose en cada una de sus generosas curvas apenas cubiertas por la ropa suelta. Entonces, sin previa advertencia, dio un paso atrás y una palmada. El sonido fue como un tiro en medio del denso silencio.

—Ahora tomaremos el té y hablaremos —anunció Edward con una simplicidad y autoridad exquisitas que le hicieron a Bella recordar quién era, lo que significaba su estatus y donde se encontraba ella.

Aquel hombre arrogante era sinónimo de divinidad en Datar.

Bella se puso tensa y se cruzó de brazos.

—No creo que...

Como por arte de magia, surgieron tres sirvientes, uno con una bandeja con tazas, otro con una tetera y el tercero con una mesa baja de ébano.

El se sentó entre los cojines con una innata gracia animal y ella se sentó contra otro grupo de cojines sobre la deliciosa alfombra, sintiéndose miserable. Los recuerdos no la abandonaban.

En otro tiempo la había atraído sin remedio. Cada mínimo detalle de la vida de Edward la había fascinado. Ella tenía veinticinco años pero era más ingenua que una adolescente con el primer amor, obsesión o como quiera llamársele, pero había afectado más porque ya no tenía dieciséis años ni la rapidez de recuperación que esa edad conlleva. Y ella misma había sido arrogante al creer que su capacidad mental era suficiente como para no sucumbir a los asaltos hormonales ni a respuestas emocionales inmaduras. Pero él había tirado por tierra todas sus suposiciones.

— Ha habido una pequeña confusión acerca de mi visado en el aeropuerto... No hubiera mencionado tu nombre si no hubiera sido por eso —se escuchó decir a sí misma.

Ella no era impulsiva, pero con Edward cerca de ella, no era ella misma. La taza de china traicionó sus temblores mientras intentaba distraerse dando sorbos.

— Tu visado no era válido.

—¿Perdona?

—A las mujeres jóvenes sólo se les concede un visado bajo condiciones muy estrictas: si vienen a quedarse con una familia de Datar, tienen un contrato legal de empleo o viajan con un hombre —enumeró Edward para asombro de Bella —. Se suponía que tú venías acompañada y llegaste sola. Fue eso lo que invalidó tu documentación.

Bella alzó la barbilla y sus ojos chocolate despidieron chispas.

—0 sea que discrimináis a las mujeres extranjeras con esa lista de ridículas condiciones...

—La discriminación puede ser a veces un acto positivo.

—¡Nunca!

—Me obligas a ser ingenuo —sus brillantes ojos descansaron sobre ella con impaciencia y su boca se endureció—. Un flujo de busconas no puede ser considerado beneficioso para nuestra sociedad.

—¿Busconas?

—Nuestras mujeres deben ser vírgenes cuando se casan. Si no, una mujer no se puede casar porque su familia queda deshonrada. En tal sociedad, la profesión más antigua del mundo funciona, pero nunca tuvimos problemas hasta que empezamos a conceder visados con demasiada libertad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me confundieron con algún tipo de prostituta en el aeropuerto? —preguntó Bella con voz temblorosa.

—La otra categoría de mujeres a las que queremos excluir, yo las llamaría «trabajadoras aventureras», si quieres una etiqueta más aceptable.

—Me temo que no te entiendo —dijo Bella con tensión.

—Las mujeres jóvenes vienen aquí fundamentalmente a trabajar en los club nocturnos que han prosperado en la ciudad. Allí se visten, actúan y beben de una forma perfectamente aceptable en sus propios países, pero aquí se ve bajo una luz muy diferente. Un alto porcentaje de esas mujeres no vuelven nunca a sus casas. Se quedan ilegalmente aquí y se convierten en amantes de hombres ricos a cambio de una vida de lujo.

—¡De verdad que yo no creo tener ese aspecto! —estalló Bella sonrojada de rabia—. Y por muy fascinante que sea todo esto, quiero volver a mi hotel.

—En nuestros hoteles no se suelen aceptar mujeres de tu edad solas.

Bella se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo.

—¿Perdona?

—Que ningún hotel te ofrecerá acomodación si llegas sola —su fuerte y morena cara era impasible mientras la miraba con intensidad —. Si no te hubiera traído al palacio, estarías ya de vuelta en Inglaterra.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi compañero se rompiera un tobillo justo antes de salir!

—Una desgracia —dijo con una débil sonrisa de su boca preciosamente moldeada.

Su tono sugería que no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en sus dificultades burocráticas que él podría barrer de un plumazo... si quisiera.

Bella apartó la taza con una sonrisa forzada y los dientes apretados.

—Mira... este es un importante viaje de investigación para mí...

—Siempre te has tomado tu trabajo muy en serio.

—Estoy aquí en Datar para investigar la cultura nómada.

—¡Qué tierno!

¿Tierno?

Ella había supuesto que a pesar de su cultura trataría el tema con más respeto.

—He leído tu tesis sobre la supresión de los derechos de las mujeres —murmuró Edward con mucha suavidad.

—¿Has leído mi tesis?

—Sí, y pretendo ofrecerte con generosidad la investigación de un campo que te haría famosa cuando vuelvas al oeste.

—¿Qué campo? - preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido mientras se agitaba incómoda contra los cojines reaccionando instintivamente ante la tensión del ambiente.

Edward esbozó su sonrisa de depredador.

—Una forma de vida que nunca se ha mostrado con libertad a ningún antropólogo occidental. Me siento como Santa Claus.

—¿Perdona?

Bella se echó hacia atrás como para escapar de la amenaza que emanaba de las vibrantes ondas de Edward.

—Una estancia prolongada en mi harén te daría la oportunidad de hacer una investigación académica y a mí la tan esperada oportunidad de enseñarte lo que es ser una mujer —dijo Edward con sedosa satisfacción.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

¿Un harén?

Durante treinta segundos, Bella simplemente miró a Edward con los brillantes ojos chocolate muy abiertos. Entonces apretó los labios en una línea muy fina.

—Muy divertido —dijo mientras luchaba contra la amargura que amenazaba con envolverla.

—Eres tú la que está en mi mundo ahora —comentó Edward con indolente frialdad. Sus velados ojos oscuros se deslizaron sobre ella como una caricia física—. Cuando salgas de ahí, serás una mujer totalmente diferente.

Con actitud agresiva, los pies separados y los brazos tensos, Bella temblaba

—Si me vuelves a hablar, de esa manera, te daré un puñetazo que te hará tragar los dientes.

Una sonrisa suavizó la dura boca de Edward y sus perfectos dientes blancos resaltaron contra la piel dorada. La examinó con intenso placer.

—Mi padre siempre decía... ¿merece esta mujer un incidente diplomático? Si él te viera ahora, ni siquiera hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con un incidente diplomático?

—Más pronto o más tarde te echarán dé menos —señaló él con delicadeza—. Harán preguntas y habrá que dar respuestas. Los de Foreign Office llamarán a nuestro embajador en Londres. Pero sospecho que pueden pasar semanas hasta llegar a esa situación.

—¿El Foreign Office?

Bella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Verás, en tu vida hay poca gente como para notar tu ausencia. Tú escribes a tu madre una vez al mes y con tu hermano no te comunicas. Tu única amiga está pasando su luna de miel en Sudamérica y en cuanto a tus colegas académicos... —Edward enumeró aquellos hechos con el mismo tono calmado y medido como si no se diera cuenta de su creciente incredulidad—. Ahora están disfrutando de sus largas vacaciones de verano.

Dudo que esperen siquiera noticias tuyas. Encuentro que tu vida de aislamiento es un triste testimonio de tu maravillosa civilización occidental.

Bella se humedeció los labios.

—¿Có... cómo sabes todas esas cosas de mí?

—Una agencia de investigación.

—¿Me has puesto a un detective? ¿Cuándo? ¡Si ni siquiera sabías que venía a Datar!

—¿Que no? Una generosa donación a tu universidad aseguró tu llegada.

—¿Perdona?

Bella sintió un nudo de tensión en la garganta.

—¿Por qué crees que tus superiores insistieron en que la investigación se realizara en Datar?

—Las tribus nómadas de aquí no han estado tan expuestas al mundo moderno como en otros países —le informó ella con aspereza apretando las manos.

—Cierto... pero, ¿quién sugirió el tema de tu investigación?

Bella se quedó rígida. La idea había surgido de sus superiores, no del departamento de antropología.

De hecho había habido murmuraciones resentidas porque las oportunidades de hacer investigación en un país extranjero eran muy escasas últimamente.

—Estoy donando a tu universidad una biblioteca nueva y mi representante inglés acentuó su interés especial en Datar y también mencionó lo impresionado que estaba con la serie de conferencias que habías dado el año pasado e insistió en un anonimato absoluto a cambio de la donación.

Bella había empezado a temblar. Sin ningún remordimiento le estaba contando que la había llevado a Datar con falsas pretensiones.

—No... no creo que tú... ¡Me niego a creerte!

—Sé la fecha de tu llegada desde que solicitaste el visado. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para que llegarías sola al aeropuerto, pero eso ha jugado en mi favor. Ahora no tienes acompañante que se pueda armar y te tengo en mi posesión mucho antes de lo previsto.

—¡No me tienes en tu posesión, maníaco! —Bella agarró su bolsa de viaje y se fue hacia las puertas—. ¡Ya he oído bastantes tonterías!

—¿Estás preparada para una retención física?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no se puede abandonar el palacio sin mi permiso.

—¡A mí nadie me tiene que permitir hacer nada! ¡Hago lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Y me vuelvo al aeropuerto!

—Si obligas a mis hombres a que te pongan las manos encima, les avergonzarás terriblemente por provocar tal indignidad... pero no vacilarán en cumplir con su trabajo —la advirtió Edward.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Al instante, dos guardianes se dieron la vuelta y la miraron desviando ligeramente la vista. Para un hombre árabe era un insulto mirar a una mujer que no fuera de su familia... pero ella no era ninguna de sus mujeres. Con un violento movimiento de frustración, Bella cerró las puertas de golpe.

—¡Si no me dejas salir de aquí gritaré!

—Eso sólo te pondrá peor la migraña.

¿Cómo sabía él que tenía migrañas?

—No crees que vaya a gritar, ¿verdad? Crees que estoy tan malditamente impresionada por tus ridículas amenazas y tu pretencioso sala del trono que no ha llegado la gota, ¿no?

—¿La gota? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia ella.

—¡Apártate de mí! ¡Te lo advierto!

Al borde de la histeria por primera vez en su vida, Bella estiró los hombros y gritó.

Le dolieron los oídos, la garganta y la cabeza. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que nadie acudiera a su llamada.

—Pregúntate a ti misma la felicidad que la vida occidental te ha traído —le apremió Edward con suavidad—. Trabajas incontables horas. Vives como un ratón en una jaula y te niegas a ti misma el mínimo placer femenino.

—¡Soy feliz con mi vida y estoy totalmente satisfecha con mi trabajo!

—Estar totalmente satisfecho para mí significa estar infinitamente más satisfecho. Te aliviaré toda esa tensión acumulada.

—La única forma de aliviar mi tensión acumulada en este momento es atacarte físicamente... si no te mantienes apartado —juró Bella con la cabeza palpitante, la piel húmeda y el estómago encogido—. Ahora quizá creas que este pequeño juego de poder tuyo es divertido, pero ya ha ido demasiado lejos... ¿me oyes? ¡Quiero que me lleven al aeropuerto ahora mismo!

—Si te doy lo que dices que quieres, te arrepentirás para el resto de tu vida —aseguró Edward con sequedad—. No permitiré que tomes una decisión tan estúpida.

—¡Atrás, Edward! La broma ha ido demasiado lejos. No pretenderás mantenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad. No creo que seas de ese tipo...

—Tengo gustos católicos.

—Intelectualmente te encuentro...

—¿Un reto? Cuando hayas descansado lo suficiente te sentirás más dispuesta a amoldarte a las nuevas circunstancias. Ya no estarás más sola.

—¡Me gusta estar sola!

—¡Tienes miedo a darte a ti misma!

—¡No pienso darte nada a ti!

Fue un grito de desesperación. De repente, sin previa advertencia, las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos temblorosas.

Un par de fuertes manos la apartaron de la pared en la que estaba apoyada.

—¡No! —gritó con horror.

Las manos la alzaron del suelo y clavó la vista en aquel par de ojos dorados enmarcados por espesas pestañas como el ébano más largas que las suyas.

— Deja de luchar contra mí.

—Bájame —gimió ella con debilidad.

—Sss —susurró él con suavidad—. La rendición puede ser el placer más dulce para cualquier mujer. Has nacido para doblegarte, no para luchar.

Ella cerró los ojos acuosos sintiéndose demasiado enferma como para luchar. Dos años atrás se había gastado hasta el último penique en un viaje a Canadá a casa de su tía para escapar de él. Como una drogadicta, había tenido síntomas de abstinencia como noches de insomnio, pérdida de apetito, cambios de humor y lo que era peor, la temerosa convicción de que tenía una vena de masoquismo igual que la que su martirizado madre había mostrado ante el voluble de su padre.

Edward la estaba llevando en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. Sentía el aroma de él tan cerca... limpio, cálido, intensamente masculino. Nunca habían estado tan cerca antes. Pero ella se había preguntado muchas veces cómo se sentiría en sus brazos. Ahora que estaba impotente en ellos, le gustó para su horror. Le gustó el hecho de que él tomara el mando, le gustó la suave y rica sensación de sus ropas contra su mejilla, la masculina fuerza desnuda de él, el regular latido de su corazón. Se le escapó un gemido que no tenía nada que ver con la migraña.

Un clamor de ansiosas voces femeninas en árabe la recibió cuando la tendieron en la cama. Una mano fría se posó en su frente. Edward. Una parte de ella deseaba retener el contacto y eso le hizo sentirse peor que nunca. Él la levantó.

—Bébete esto...

Bella tomó la infusión de hierbas sintiéndose más débil que un gatito y abrió un instante los párpados. Dos mujeres jóvenes arrodilladas en una alfombra cercana a la cama la miraban con la misma expresión de

preocupación y fascinación. El melodrama había nacido en Arabia, pensó.

—Ahora vendrá el doctor —Edward le retiró el fiero mechón de rizos de la frente empañada en sudor. Su mano no era del todo firme—. Cierra los ojos y relájate. La tensión te aumentará el dolor.

¿Relajarse? La asaltó una oleada de angustia. Edward la había llevado a su harén. Aquellas debían ser sus mujeres. Esposas, concubinas. Oh, Dios bendito, ¿qué importaba lo que fueran? El seguía siendo un hombre con doscientas mujeres jóvenes y bonitas a sus disposición... regalos de su padre.

Datar había hecho un comunicado oficial quejándose al gobierno británico cuando cierta prensa amarilla había difundido lo que los dataris consideraban asuntos muy privados. Las relaciones diplomáticas se habían cortado durante seis meses y los contratos que debían haber firmado con empresas británicas, habían sido hechos con otras. Desde entonces, la prensa había tenido mucho tacto con la vida sexual del exótico príncipe coronado de Datar.

Edward se había puesto furioso cuando ella le había echado en cara el mismo asunto. El que una mujer se hubiera atrevido a mencionar aquel tema innombrable, por no mencionar el hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a juzgar su moral, le había producido tal incredulidad que había olvidado hasta la última palabra en inglés. Así que le había soltado una arenga furiosa en su propio idioma antes de salir como una tromba dejándola llorosa, vacía y amargada.

Entre un sorprendente sopor y aquellos recuerdos, Bella empezó a calmarse con aquellos dedos fríos firmes entrelazados con los de ella. Sintiéndose inexplicablemente relajada, se abandonó a un sueño profundo.

Bella se despertó con el trino de los pájaros. Levantó las oscuras pestañas y no vio un techo, sino una cúpula de preciosas vidrieras. Se sentó con un gemido le esperaba otra sorpresa. No estaba sola. Tres jovenes con sonrisas radiantes estaban arrodilladas en total silencio en la alfombra.

—¡Estás despierta, sitt!

Una de ellas se levantó con gracia y alzó con timidez sus preciosos ojos almendrados hacia ella. Su esbelto cuerpo estaba cubierto con un corpiño colorido y ajustado y una falda de vuelo, los pies calzados con zapatillas bordadas de pedrería y las joyas de oro tintineaban a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Soy Rose. Nos han elegido para servirte, pero sólo yo hablo inglés muy o bien?

La pregunta debía haber sido porque Bella la estaba mirando con la boca abierta.

Bella inspiró mientras contemplaba la fabulosa habitación y después bajaba la vista hacia la túnica de seda blanca transparente que misteriosamente llevaba encima.

—Hablas inglés maravillosamente, Rose —murmuró con debilidad.

—Te prepararé un baño, sitt. Debes desear estar fresca. Has tenido un largo viaje, pero debe ser excitante viajar en avión. Una vez viajé a Londres con la princesa Tanya —la fina cara animada de Rose se nubló de forma abrupta y bajó la brillante cabeza oscura.

¿Tanya? ¿Quién sería la princesa Tanya, la tía, la hermana, la mujer o la madre de Edward?

Bella no sabía nada de su familia.

Mientras Rose apremiaba a las otras chicas para que se pusieran en movimiento, Bella se fijó en lo contentas que parecían y en las miradas de fascinación que le dirigían. ¿Serían doncellas o su conexión con Edward sería de naturaleza más íntima? Después de todo, ninguna de ellas llevaba suficientes ovas de oro como para hundir el Titanic. Dios santo, Edward la había instalado en su harén como había prometido. ¡Y la había drogado para mantenerla allí la noche anterior!

¿Que sería lo que había bebido? Ella nunca había conseguido dormir cuando le daba un ataque de migraña. Y ahora mismo se encontraba traumatizada. El sonido del agua corriente llegaba desde una puerta abierta de par en par. Bella se levantó bruscamente de la cama y Rose soltó un gemido y se adelantó a ofrecerle unas babuchas como si la alfombra de seda no fuera suficientemente suave.

«Por favor, por favor, déjame sola», hubiera querido rogar. Pero Rose alzó la vista hacia ella con una horrible mirada de embarazo y casi de servilismo como si fuera algún tipo de diosa en vez de una mujer corriente.

—La bañaremos, sitt.

Bella, que encontraba hasta los aseos comunes de las piscinas una mortificación, quedó aturdida ante la sugerencia.

—No hace falta que me sirvas, Rose.

—Pero tú eres la única... la que debe ser servida —protestó Rose con

ansiedad.

¿La que qué?, casi gritó Bella recordando la frase del aeropuerto.

—De donde yo vengo, no acostumbramos a compartir los cuartos de baño.

Rose se rió y compartió deleitada con las otras su bárbaro deseo de intimidad. Bella aprovechó la confusión para escabullirse al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta tras ella. El equipo ultramoderno la tranquilizo. La habitación, forrada de madera de cedro y plata le había dado la impresión de retroceder a los cuentos de las Mil y una Noches. Se quitó la túnica y se metió en el baño con la rigidez de una virgen puritana invita a una orgía. Se frotó con vigor lo antes que pudo.

Para cuando hubiera terminado con Edward, estaría deseando devolverla al aeropuerto lo antes posible. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? ¿De verdad imaginaría que podía hacerla prisionera? Pero todo lo que le había contado la noche anterior le acudió a la memoria: la donación a la universidad... el estricto anonimato que habían exigido... su propia sorpresa de que la hubieran escogido a ella.

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en toallas.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Rose le indicó con orgullo una colección fabulosa de sedas brillantes como joyas extendidas por la cama.

—Mi ropa... mi maleta.

Nadie le respondió. Bella empezó a abrir cajones y puertas, pero no apareció nada. Hubiera deseado patalear y gritar de furia y se debió notar porque Rose y sus ayudantas parecían muertas de preocupación, como si cualquier signo de descontento por su parte les fuera a comportar algún castigo.

—De acuerdo, me pondré eso. Elige algo.

Las sonrisas volvieron a aparecer como por arte de magia. Rose extendió un caftan de seda verde esmeralda y un juego de sujetador y bragas de fino encaje, de lo más opuesto al práctico algodón blanco que ella usaba siempre en su ropa interior. Una oleada de rabia le hizo sonrojar, pero se vistió y se plantó delante del espejo con el cepillo de plata, para peinarse con brutalidad sus largos y rebeldes rizos.

—¿La he disgustado, sitt? —preguntó Rose con voz temerosa—. ¿Por qué no quiere mi ayuda?

Bella se sintió cruel y estrecha de mente y le pasó el cepillo mientras se sentaba en el diván. ¿Cómo diablos se podía imponer un principio de igualdad a alguien que ni la conocía ni la deseaba?

—¡Qué pelo tan glorioso! Nunca había visto un pelo tan maravilloso —suspiró Rose rozando los rizos con dedos reverentes—. Es del color del sol poniente, como habían dicho.

—¿Quién lo ha dicho?

Rose se rió con timidez.

—Los guardianes del príncipe Edward hablan... está prohibido, pero los hombres también cotillean. Hace mucho tiempo oímos hablar de la dama inglesa con el pelo de colores gloriosos... pronto empezó a hablar todo el mundo y el rey se enfadó mucho al escuchar rumores acerca de su amado hijo. ¡Ah, el desayuno inglés está aquí!

¿Qué tipo de cotilleos? Bella se levantó, pero Rose ya se había alejado a abrir otra habitación con una mesa de comedor y sillas.

—Igual que en casa —le dijo a Bella mientras una procesión de sirvientes con bandejas la precedía. Con la boca abierta, Bella contempló cómo posaban las bandejas, y destapaban los platos uno a uno. Zumos de frutas, cereal, tostadas, croissants, bollos recientes, pan integral y todo tipo de mermeladas. Huevos fritos, cocidos y revueltos, salchichas, bacon, riñones, tomates y tostadas de pan francés. Parecía un almuerzo, pero le estaban sirviendo el desayuno.

Rose apartó una silla y Bella se desplomó en ella examinando el banquete que tenía delante. Estaba hambrienta pero nunca había visto tal despliegue para un solo individuo. Toda la mesa estaba cubierta.

—¿Te gusta?

—Estoy muy impresionada.

—El príncipe Edward ha traído a un chef de Dubai. Si no te gusta como cocina, le devolverán a casa.

¿Edward había contratado a un chef especialmente ara ella? ¿Es que pensaría que iba a quedarse lo suficiente como para que importara? Bella inspiró con fuerza sintiéndose cada vez más que estaba viviendo en un mundo de fantasía, a años luz de distancia de su mundo práctico y sensato.

Estaba terminando el té cuando Rose se acercó de nuevo.

—El príncipe... dice que quiere reunirse contigo ahora —susurró emocionada como si fuera el encargo más romántico del mundo.

El palacio era increíblemente grande. Pasaron por un laberinto de corredores, galerías cubiertas y patios con celosías.

En lo alto de una soberbia escalera de mármol, Rose se paró de repente y retrocedió varios pasos.

—Debemos esperar, sitt.

Bella bajó la vista por la pared hasta el magnífico patio de abajo, pero no era la profusión de plantas tropicales ni las preciosas fuentes lo que le había llamado la atención. Era Edward a quien había visto, su lujurioso pelo negro ligeramente rizado y brillante como la seda... y después a la mujer, sollozando y agarrándose con frenesí a sus tobillos.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, sitt —le apremió Rose con incomodidad.

—No, gracias.

En toda su vida, Bella no había visto a ninguna mujer humillarse de tal manera. Estaba aturdida. No necesitaba saber árabe para interpretar la sumil postura de la pobre mujer que se colgaba de él.

Edward murmuró algo en su propio idioma y literalmente pasó por encima de ella. Cuando ella intentó seguirle, chasqueó los dedos con furia a la corte de sirvientes que esperaban en una esquina.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? —susurró Bella.

—La princesa Tanya. El príncipe Edward sólo toma a una mujer. Siempre dice que... sólo la única.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el estómago y se le empañó la frente de sudor. Así que Edward estaba casado. Dios santo, aquella atormentada mujer era su esposa y no hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para comprender la fuente de su histeria. Edward había llevado a otra mujer al palacio y la pobre criatura estaba muy alterada. La evidente crueldad de su comportamiento devastó a Bella. Era en todos los aspectos, el salvaje y déspota príncipe árabe que creía que sus deseos eran innatamente superiores a los deseos y necesidades de cualquier mujer.

Con una punzada de dolor que se negaba a reconocer, Bella bajó las escaleras de mármol. Edward se dio la vuelta, sus duras y atractivas facciones sonrojadas y todavía con expresión de ardor y furor. Y entonces, al posar los ojos dorados en Bella, la tensión se evaporó de él. Una sonrisa radiante transformo su dura y morena cara.

Aquella sonrisa la sacudió y se detuvo cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco gigantesco. Por un segundo se sintió transportada al día de su encuentro. Había sido al salir de la biblioteca. Él estaba apoyado en el capó de su Ferrari, rodeado de un enjambre de estudiantes femeninas, todas rubias y conocidas por no ser nada inhibidas con los hombres. Entonces él había levantado la vista, la había dirigido a Bella y la había paralizado con aquella mirada tan intensa hasta esbozar de repente aquella gloriosa sonrisa.

Pero esta vez no, se juró a sí misma, despreciando las emociones que le borraban toda idea racional.

—Siempre había oído que los hombres árabes protegen y cuidan a las mujeres de su familia —le atacó—. Pero eso no coincide con la realidad, ¿verdad? La princesa Tanya no parece merecer ni una onza de tu respeto.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció como si ella le hubiera golpeado.

—¿Lo has visto?

—Lo he visto.

—Me disgusta que hayas sido testigo de una escena tan desagradable, pero no voy a hacerte el honor de discutirla contigo.

Bella se dio la vuelta. No podía soportar mirarlo. Al menos le quedaba un poco de decencia. Que se avergonzara de que ella hubiera visto aquella escena... era sorprendente. Era casi como si pretendiera que ella aparentara no enterarse de que aquellas mujeres existían en su vida. Concubinas y una mujer.

Y, sin embargo, nunca había podido odiarlo de verdad por su estilo de vida. Igual que ella era producto de su mundo, Edward era producto del suyo. Y Datar no era el único sitio del mundo en que se permitían las concubinas. Era un tema que se ignoraba para no ofender a los poderosos de tales países. Y Bella se había preguntado a menudo si los hombres occidentales no se permitirían la libertad de aquella variedad sexual si les diera el consentimiento su sociedad.

—¿Has dormido bien?

Una carcajada seca se escapó de su garganta.

—Tú debes saberlo bien ya que me drogaste.

—Tenías fuertes dolores. No podía soportar verte sufrir. Era sólo una poción sonnifera para permitirte descansar.

A Bella le sacudió una oleada de tristeza. Se sentó en el borde de piedra de la fuente y deslizó los dedos por el agua.

—¿Y cómo contestas al cargo de secuestro?

—No me dejaste otra opción.

Bella inspiró con fuerza y lo miró apartando la idea de que el traje impecablemente cortado de color gris acentuaba sus anchos hombros, estrechas caderas, largas piernas que le eran tan familiares. En el exterior, todo era sofisticación occidental, pero en el interior no le había rozado siquiera.

—Ya sabes que no te dejaría hacer una escapada como esa.

—¿Escapada?

—Una evasión.

Bella se imaginó que las mujeres de su vida se ponían a sus pies cada vez que les sonreía, pero, ¿qué era lo que había atraído a Edward hacia una mujer de otra cultura como ella? ¿Su espíritu, su independencia? En Datar hasta los hombres admiraban a Edward al Rashidai Harun. Un día sería su rey.

—No pretenderás en serio mantenerme prisionera aquí.

—No tiene por qué ser una prisión. Dame tu palabra de que no intentarás escapar y podrás moverte con libertad.

—Eso es algo contradictorio.

Aquellos ojos dorados la tenían inmovilizado y con la garganta seca. ¿Por qué no le estaba gritando? El dolor había superado a la rabia. Y lo que era peor, había aquella parte traidora suya que ansiosamente agradecía cada momento que pasaba a su lado. Y saberlo le llenó de profunda vergüenza.

—Te quiero —le había dicho en francés e inglés dos años atrás—. Eres mía —había susurrado como un gato.

Tentación pecaminosa, dulce y destructivo.

—Tú eres un hombre educado —murmuró Bella con bastante firmeza.

—Sólo por fuera. No intentes halagarme —dijo con repentina aspereza—. Ya conozco tu opinión cerca de mí. Mi padre permitió a cientos de dataris acudir a las universidades británicas y americanas durante las pasadas dos décadas. Y sólo lo hizo porque tenía claro que debíamos ser completamente independientes de los trabajadores extranjeros. Pero a mi no me permitió el mismo privilegio. Soy bien consciente de que leer

muchos libros y haber hecho algún curso en alguna universidad no me convierte en un hombre educado... sobre todo ante los ojos de una mujer que tiene un montón de títulos académicos.

En el aire caliente, la tensión palpitó con la fuerza eléctrica de su retadora mirada. El poseía una personalidad poderosa y un temperamento muy volátil y emocional que exhibía sin ningún pudor, pero no había duda de la ferocidad que yacía bajo todo aquello.

Pero sólo en ese momento se enteró ella de la humildad con que se veía a sí mismo a un nivel intelectual y deseó poder echarle las manos al cuello a su obstinado padre, que le había denegado a su hijo lo que había otorgado con libertad a sus súbditos.

—Edward, nadie que haya visto lo que has conseguido aquí en Datar durante los últimos cinco años podría pensar que no eres un hombre educado.

—Escucho a consejeros de todos los niveles de la sociedad. No toleraré el despotismo y quiero liberalizar nuestra cultura por el bien de mi pueblo... pero sé lo que piensas, aziz. Piensas que cómo puedo hablar de liberalización y raptar a una mujer.

¬—Soy muy consciente de que raptar a una mujer es un elemento de las culturas tribales, pero...

Una sonrisa brillante surcó su preciosa boca jugosa.

—No es un delito mientras a la mujer se la trate con respeto y honor —interrumpió él con suavidad.

Bella bajó su cabeza a punto de soltar una carcajada. Cuando le convenía, Edward era diabólicamente simple y había utilizado su admisión como una justificación a su conducta.

—Pero naturalmente, el matrimonio debe tener lugar en un corto espacio de tiempo —señaló él con suavidad—. Es lo esperado.

El silencio se prolongó entre ellos.

Edward dio entonces un paso adelante y se detuvo con un brillo de incredulidad que emparejaba al de ella.

—En el nombre de Ala, aziz...¿seguramente no pensarías que iba a insultarte ofreciéndote algo menos que el matrimonio? Anoche... ¿fue por eso por lo que te asaltó el pánico? —Entonces se estiró para alcanzar sus manos y tirar de ella para ponerla de pie—. Te he traído aquí para que te conviertas en mi esposa.

«Su segunda esposa» En una tormenta de rabia, Bella lo miró con absoluta incredulidad y entonces tiró de las manos y se zafó violentamente de él.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El pasar bajo el arco más cercano, Bella se encontró en una sala de recepción. Haciendo Aun esfuerzo por recuperar el control, cerró los ojos. «El príncipe Edward sólo toma a una mujer. Siempre dice que... sólo la única». La explicación de Rose del disgusto de Tanya la asaltó de nuevo. Parecía que Edward estaba dispuesto a romper su promesa con su mujer, y en una sociedad en la que era todopoderoso, ¿qué podría hacer una mujer herida? Probablemente podría vivir con las diversiones femeninas de su marido, pero se sentiría amenazada y traicionada ante la perspectiva de que otra mujer ocupara su puesto.

Matrimonio... El robo de una mujer era aceptable siempre que se le ofreciera el matrimonio para satisfacer los convencionalismos. Una carcajada estrangulada y vacía de diversión se le escapó de la garganta. Ahora no le extrañaba que la hubieran tratado de forma tan regia en el aeropuerto. ¡Todos menos ella esperaban que el matrimonio sucediera a su llegada!

Un matrimonio polígamo. Las enseñanzas del Corán decían. que los musulmanes estaban autorizados a tener hasta cuatro mujeres a la vez. En toda una vida, el número podía ser mucho mayor si lo deseaban, pero divorciándose. Las ex mujeres, por supuesto tenían que ser mantenidas. Una de las razones por las que la poligamia era cada vez menos frecuente en el mundo árabe era por el coste de mantener a numerosas familias. Pero Edward era fabulosamente rico.

Era extraño que dos años atrás no se le hubiera ocurrido que Edward podía estar ya casado. La revista no lo había mencionado... pero quizá no estuviera casado entonces. Se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cara fría

—¿Por qué estás disgustada? —preguntó con ferocidad y frustración Edward—. Quizá estés avergonzada de haberme juzgado tan mal —sugirió Edward con rabia—. Este no es el castillo de Barba Azul. ¡No soy ningún asqueroso violador que fuerza a mujeres indefensas! ¿Crees seriamente que mi padre habría consentido que trajera a una mujer inglesa aquí si no pensara casarme con ella? ¿Crees que somos unos salvajes?

Bella quería soltar una carcajada histérica y abofetearle con dureza para expresar sus emociones a la vez.

—¿Y la princesa Tanya? —susurró con voz estrangulada.

—Tanya tendrá que aprender a adaptarse. Eso no es mi problema —dijo Edward con desdén agitando una mano de forma imperiosa—. Yo no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme. He esperado dos largos años por ti y ella es bien consciente de esta...

Bella lo miró con horror.

—Tu compasión es impresionante.

—La compasión no es infinita... ni lo es la tolerancia. ¿Por qué me respondes así? ¡Es incompresible!

—Anoche... —Bella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar con claridad mientras se preguntaba porqué le parecía incomprensible su respuesta. Dios bendito, ¿es que creía que una proposición de matrimonio de dos años atrás era suficiente para que ella cambiara su actitud hacia él? ¿Pensaría que iba a arrojarse a sus pies

agradecida? Y cuando ahora le había recogido que para él era el más alto de los honores, ¿creía que iba a vencer toda resistencia como por arte de magia?

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó Edward con emoción.

—Anoche no dejabas de decir que cuando volviera a mi mundo... ¡No estabas pensando en el matrimonio entonces!

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—Estaba dejando claro que si te dejaba libre serías infeliz. Te daré el divorcio, por supuesto, pero sólo después de que des a nuestro matrimonio una oportunidad.

En lo más profundo, Bella se sintió dolida por encima de la incredulidad y volvió la cabeza. No se casaría con Edward bajo ninguna circunstancia. Incluso aunque no existiera Tanya ni las demás mujeres, reflexionó con pena, le hubiera dicho que no. El matrimonio no era ni sería nunca para ella. Había visto demasiado la miseria del matrimonio, y, aparte de eso, la miseria aún mayor de las uniones entre dos culturas diferentes.

Aun así, le asombraba la idea de que Edward quisiera casarse con ella. Dos años atrás había querido tener una aventura y ella no habría sido su primer ligue en el campus. No, bastante lejos de eso. Ella no había conocido a Edward hasta el segundo trimestre, pero había oído hablar de él. ¡Vaya si había oído! Su fama le había precedido.

Edward se había lanzado con entusiasmo a un mundo de mujeres que estaban deseando compartir su cama sin exigirle el menor compromiso. Bendecido por su extraordinario atractivo, su chapurreo encantador del inglés mezclado con el francés, la enorme riqueza y la seguridad de que algún día sería rey, Edward había sido para todas las estudiantes como un billete de lotería arrojado al aire. Una especie de histeria colectiva había reinado en su entorno, recordó con dolor.

—Nunca podría casarme contigo —dijo Bella con tensión.

—No me digas nunca... No lo aceptaré.

—¡Insisto en que llames a un coche para que me lleve al aeropuerto!

—Me niego.

—Estás pensando en mantener las apariencias.

Bella deseó de repente no entender su cultura tan bien como la entendía. Si ya había informado a su familia de que pensaba casarse con ella y ella le rechazaba, sería una humillación para él. Una humillación pública.

Sin duda, no habría ni una sola mujer en Datar que rechazara el honor de convertirse en una de sus esposas.

—Otra vez me estás insultando —Edward le lanzó una mirada de reproche y apretó los puños—. Lo que hay entre nosotros es mucho más profundo que unas simples apariencias.

Bella estaba pálida como el papel, pero rígida con la misma fuerza de voluntad que él.

—No hay nada entre nosotros ni nunca lo habrá. En mi opinión mi único atractivo ante tus ojos es el hecho de que exista una sola mujer en el mundo que no quiera tener nada que ver contigo.

—¡Cuando dices esas mentiras tan descaradas pierdo la paciencia contigo! —explotó Edward con una brusquedad tal que Bella di un respingo. Entonces acortó la distancia entre ellos de dos largas zancadas—. ¡Esas mentiras son una provocación descarada!

Cuando la atrajo a sus brazos, Bella se puso rígida por la sorpresa. Sus brillantes ojos dorados la abrasaron hasta los huesos.

—Tú ardes por mí igual que yo por ti.

—¡No!

—Vi tu deseo anoche —Edward levantó una mano y deslizó sus largos dedos por su pelo—. Cuando te abrazo, tu corazón palpita más rápido que el de una gacela perseguida en el desierto. Y palpita por mí, no por otro hombre. Y, sin embargo, nunca te he tocado —jadeó con un tono ronco de frustración que le produjo cosquilleos por toda la espina dorsal—. Nunca... ¿Cuántos hombres de tu mundo pueden decir eso de una mujer que

se mueren por poseer? ¿Cuántos hombres te tratarían con tal respeto incuestionable?

Ahora la estaba frotando el lóbulo de la oreja con el pulgar. Bella sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Unos ojos penetrantes como los de un ave rapaz se clavaron en su cara sonrojada fascinándole con sus profundidad. Tembló y sintió un mareo al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

—Edward, yo...

—Tú confías en que respete las barreras... ¿por qué? —dijo deslizando el dedo índice por su labio inferior para dibujar su plenitud con un erotismo insoportable—. En el estado en que estoy, tu confianza puede ser desmedida. Quizá haya sido demasiado honorable hasta ahora.. Te puse muy fácil al irme de Inglaterra, pero esta vez no te lo pondré tan fácil.

—Deja que me vaya —murmuró Bella.

Su rigidez se transformó de repente en una temblorosa debilidad mientras aquel dedo experto exploraba su boca temblorosa. Ahora la estaba sacudiendo una oleada de deseo tan fuerte como para desmoronar todas sus defensas.

—¿Es que no te han abrazado otros hombres... o besado? ¿Por qué esperas que yo sea diferente?

Sus senos subían y bajaban agitados y los pezones pujaban contra el encaje de su sujetador. Sintió un ardor sexual entre los muslos que le hizo arquearse como un gato al sol, pero en lo más profundo de su mente había un miedo igualmente animal ante sus propia! respuestas

—¡No!

—Pero tus ojos dicen sí... y si me hubiera comportado como un hombre de tu mundo, no me hubieras esquivado hace dos años. Te dejé libre —entonó Edward con embrujadora intensidad—. ¿Sabes por qué a una mujer soltera no se le permite estar a solas con un hombre en Arabia? Se supone que los hombres pecarán y la mujer es demasiado débil como para resistirse a la tentación, porque está hecha para dar el mayor placer a la existencia de un hombre. Como tú serás mía de corazón, alma y cuerpo porque me lo prometí en Inglaterra, pienso cumplir esa promesa con más dulzura de la que te puedas imaginar.

—¡Quiero irme al aeropuerto!

Edward se rió con suavidad. Una mano fina se hundió en el hueco de su espalda y la atrajo hacia él mientras bajaba con arrogancia su cabeza morena.

—La imagen de un avión despegando... el paraíso abriéndose mientras las puertas de tu jardín secreto... es de lo más adecuado. Pero también es cierto que tú eres una mujer extraordinariamente sensual. Lo sentí desde el principio.

Un violento temblor la sacudió mientras su aliento abanicaba su mejilla. Entonces poseyó su boca con un ardiente ansia de posesión que la arrastró con rapidez a un mundo desconocido en el que se sintió perdida.

Edward le abrió los labios con la punta de la lengua y exploró su húmedo y tierno interior que ella abrió instintivamente para él. Con un gemido estrangulado, Bella se incendió en una creciente oleada de pasión, la excitación salvaje y desbordada la asaltó como una tormenta. Con cada beso febril, esperaba con desesperación que llegara el siguiente apretando el cuerpo ardiente contra el duro calor de él para buscar una proximidad que cada fibra femenina de su ser ansiaba. Alzó las manos hacia sus anchos hombros y las deslizó brevemente por sus duros músculos antes de rodearle el cuello con fuerza y deslizar los dedos por el lujurioso pelo negro en la base del cuello.

Con un gemido, Edward se puso rígido de repente y apretó los brazos alrededor de ella para alzarla y besarla sin aliento y con una urgencia tan intensa que elevó el ardor de ella hasta cimas increíbles. Bella se pegó a él hundiendo los dedos en su pelo sedoso porque él era la única influencia estable en aquel vértice de violenta pasión. Edward murmuró algo contra sus labios y Bella le besó de nuevo con el ansia salvaje que despertaba en ella.

Entonces él la posó sobre algo suave para echarse a su lado y cuando apretó su largo y poderoso cuerpo contra ella, la oleada de deseo la sacudió con tal fuerza que arqueó las caderas.

Su mano se cerró contra uno de sus senos y Bella soltó un gemido aturdida por la sensación, estirando instintivamente el cuerpo inflamado hacia su posesiva mano

Edward apartó los labios de ella y bajó la vista. Aflojó entonces el abrazo y deslizó un tortuoso dedo por el pezón vergonzosamente inflamado contra la barrera de seda enviando fuego al verdadero centro palpitante de deseo entre sus piernas. Bella cerró los ojos con una agonía y excitación que la hicieron estremecerse de forma violenta.

—No puedo hacer esto —jadeó Edward apartándose de forma abrupta y arrastrándola con él para incorporarla de nuevo—. Hacer esto es un deshonor para ti y no quiero arrepentimientos entre nosotros. Vendrás a mí como mi prometida o de ninguna manera.

La posó entonces como a una muñeca en un diván bajo. Bella no sabía lo que le había pasado. Se sentía como si todo su cuerpo tuviera vida propia y ahora estaba gritando ante la cruel separación. En definitiva, se moría por una unión física que nunca había sentido antes. Y allí estaba con la mente nublada que se negaba por completo a razonar. Y sin embargo, no quería pensar...

—Siempre supe que tu deseo igualaría al mío —confesó Edward con satisfacción—. Ahora debes reconocerlo tú también y agradecer que mi control sea más fuerte que el tuyo... aunque la verdad es que no fue eso lo que refrenó mi ardor.. las puertas están entreabiertas.

¿Estar agradecida? Bella se sentó y el ardor pasó a la fría realidad. Ella nunca había sufrido un tumulto de emociones como aquellas. Se sentía inundada de vergüenza y odio contra él y contra sí misma.

—Tanya —susurró dolida.

Entonces bajó la cabeza preguntándose cómo un hombre podría reducirla a tal estado de egoísmo y locura.

—¿Qué tiene ella que ver con nosotros? —preguntó Edward con salvaje impaciencia—. ¡No vuelvas a nombrarla otra vez!

¿Cómo podría hablar así? Sintió náuseas. Estaba avergonzada de su comportamiento. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de Tanya ni por un momento? Las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos mientras se levantaba.

—¡Debes dejar que me vaya!

—Eres la mujer más obstinada que he conocido en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar conmigo? Por qué siempre me encuentro con el mismo silencio? ¿Es que tienes tantos prejuicios contra mi raza que ni siquiera escuchas a tu propio corazón?

El cambio hacia la intolerancia racial fue como un puñetazo para ella. Bella le dirigió una mirada de amargo reproche y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Entre estrangulados sollozos se encontró a Rose en la galería de arriba. Los contuvo con toda la disciplina que pudo y alzó la cabeza ocultando la agonía que amenazaba con desgarrarla.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a llevarla allí? ¿Cómo se atrevía a someterla a semejante situación? Estaba desenterrando los sentimientos del pasado, una rabia y agitación que ella creía desaparecidas para siempre. Era su orgullo lo que estaba herido, se dijo a sí misma. Su estúpida e irracional atracción hacia él la hacían estremecerse y que la hubiera obligado a ponerse en contacto con él de nuevo era una mortificación. Era como volver a la escena del crimen.

Cuando volvió a sus habitaciones palaciegas, se encontró demasiado frenética como para sentarse, sabía que le producía ese desasosiego. Todavía estaba aturdida por su respuesta física y apenas daba crédito a la mujer en que se había convertido en sus brazos. Todo contacto físico la había dejado siempre fría. Incluso cuando había estado obsesionada con Edward había supuesto que un contacto más cercano con él sería la misma experiencia desagradable que con otros hombres. Pero lo que acababa de experimentar ahora mostraba su vulnerabilidad y estaba disgustada consigo misma.

¿Cómo podía haberle permitido que la tocara de aquella manera? Quizá todo fuera culpa de ella, pensó sombría. Era virgen a los veintisiete años... pero eso no le había preocupado nunca hasta que él había aparecido en su vida. Nunca se había sentido reprimida hasta que él había despertado aquellos sentimientos tan incómodos dos años atrás. Sólo ahora pensaba que se había negado la parte de su naturaleza física demasiado tiempo para que un hombre casado le hubiera puesto las manos encima y se hubiera comportado como una desaforada sexual.

En dos largos años Edward no se había olvidado de ella... ¿Por qué? En Inglaterra, Edward se había portado con ella como si hubiera seguido una rígida estrategia militar. La había inundado de flores y joyas caras. Un solo par de meses en el campus de la universidad le había bastado para aprender exactamente lo que las occidentales esperaban de un príncipe árabe.

Ella le había devuelto las joyas, pero cuando había demostrado no estar impresionada por su acoso, él no había cejado en el empeño.

Entonces había cambiado de táctica y había empezado a invitarla a conferencias y a la ópera en vez de a discotecas.

Y ella había seguido excusándose sin decirle hasta el final:

—No estoy interesada... No me atraes... No me gustas.

Pero aquella había sido la mentira mayor que había dicho en su vida. Y lo terrible era que Edward sabía que había estado mintiendo y se había enfadado amargamente con su negativa a reconocer la fiera atracción que existía entre ellos. Por eso era por lo que no la había olvidado.

Se tapó la cara con las manos temblorosas sintiendo una confusión aterradora.

La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas ante sus propias incongruencias. De alguna manera, tenía que convencer a Edward de que la dejara irse, pero estaba segura de que Edward creía que ella debía sentirse halagada por haber hecho tantos esfuerzos por llevarla hasta Datar, sobre todo cuando sus maniobras iban acompañadas de intenciones honorables.

¿Honorables? Y ella había dañado severamente su ego al rechazarle en Inglaterra. Así que él, con su arrogancia y obstinación le había ofrecido un premio que creía que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio rechazaría.

Estaba loco.

Aparte del hecho de que lo odiaba, ¿es que no veía Edward que los separaba un mar de culturas? ¿Por qué se negaba a entenderlo? Deseaba gritar y arrancarse el pelo a la vez.

Sin previa advertencia, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Asombrada, Bella contempló a la preciosa morena que permanecía en el umbral. Llevaba un fabuloso traje de brocado de color limón de un diseño muy sofisticado. Unos enormes ojos castaños sobresalían encima de los pómulos exóticamente alzados y la boca roja de botón se arqueó en una mueca de rabia.

—Yo soy Tanya.

Bella se quedó paralizada con un tumulto de emociones, pero el horror fue la mayor de ellas. La esposa de Edward. No podría haber abierto la boca ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Sólo deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

Tanya la examinó sin disimular la mirada de odio

—¡El pelo del color de las zanahorias! —soltó—. ¡Fea perra inglesa!

Aquella no era la pobre mujer atormentada y llorosa que había visto poco antes, pensó aturdida Bella. De hecho, ni siquiera quedaba rastro de haber llorado en su preciosa cara. Tenía una expresión de extrema violencia e incontrolable furia que Bella temió sufrir algún ataque físico.

—Crees que puedes ocupar mi lugar.. pero déjame decirte lo que te dará Edward. Te dará un falso matrimonio, no el auténtico. Muta... eres tan inteligente que deberías saber lo que significa muta. Es un matrimonio concertado para un día, una semana, como máximo un mes o dos y ni siquiera requiere divorcio. Los hombres lo usan para tomar a las mujeres que desean y después dejarlas tiradas.

Bella sólo tenía una vaga idea de lo que significaba la palabra muta y aun así no le importaba lo que los dataris reconocieran como un matrimonio temporal. Aquellos acuerdos podían satisfacer a una sociedad que condenaba las relaciones sexuales fuera de los límites del matrimonio. El pecado y la vergüenza quedaban por tanto evitados.

Hasta una aventura de una noche podía ser considerada respetable siempre que se observaran las normas.

—Tanya —empezó Bella penosamente.

—¡Estás sorprendida! ¡eres tan estúpida! El rey Carlisle nunca permitiría que su hijo se casara con una mujer occidental bajo otras circunstancias.

—Tanya.. por favor, perdóname por el dolor que te he causado sólo con venir aquí —rogó tensa y avergonzada Bella—. Y por favor, créeme que no tengo deseos de casarme con tu marido.

—¿Mi qué?

—¡Edward se niega a permitirme abandonar el palacio!

—¿Se niega a permitirte? —Tanya parecía aturdida—. ¿Tú no quieres estar aquí? ¿No quieres casarte con Edward? No puedo creerlo.

—¡Pues es la verdad! No quiero tener nada con él. No tenía ni idea de que Edward pretendía traerme aquí o siquiera que fuera un hombre casado.

—Ah... —Tanya esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa de comprensión—. Es por eso por lo que quieres dejarle.

Bella se sonrojó violentamente.

—Es sólo una de las razones.

—Si de verdad deseas irte, yo puedo ayudarte con facilidad a salir del palacio. Las mujeres mayores de nuestra familia todavía usan velo cuando salen a la calle. ¿Quién podría saber la que está debajo de un chador?

—Agradecería mucho tu ayuda.

—Lo arreglaré.

La morena abrió la puerta y dirigió unas rápidas palabras a Rose, que esperaba fuera. La chica se echó a sus pies aterrorizada. Con un aire de maliciosa satisfacción, Tanya salió dejando a Bella sola. «Qué perra», no pudo evitar pensar Bella. Entonces bajó la cabeza preguntándose si tendría derecho a emitir aquellos juicios. Aquel era otro mundo y cuanto antes saliera de allí más feliz sería, se dijo con fiereza.

Bella estaba echada en un diván ojeando una revista cuando captó un movimiento en un espejo lateral y levantó la cabeza. La sorpresa le quitó el aliento.

—Intenta no gritar —Edward esbozó una sonrisa de diversión—. Estas son las dependencias de las mujeres y en honor a tu reputación, yo no debería estar aquí.

—Maldita sea... claro que no deberías. ¿Cómo diablos has entrado?

—Crucé por el tejado y me colé por la terraza.

Ella no había oído ni un solo ruido pero él siempre se había movido con el sigilo de un depredador.

—¡Te podrías haber roto tu estúpido cuello! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Es evidente que debería haber venido por la noche y con bombones —Edward suspiró con burla—. No tienes ni una sola fibra romántica en todo tu ser, doctora Swan. Pero podemos solucionar ese asunto juntos. Y he venido aquí porque me cortaste en medio de una seria discusión.

—Creo que he dejado mis sentimientos bastante claros —dijo Bella temblorosa.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y el movimiento destacó sus poderosos músculos. Bella se humedeció los labios.

Los vibrantes ojos dorados se deslizaron sobre ella y al captar su aprecio su sensual boca se curvó. Las densas pestañas de ébano enmarcaron sus ojos mientras la miraba con evidente diversión.

—Cuando no puedes evitar mirarme con lujuria, ¿cómo voy a aceptar esos sentimientos confusos que tú insistes que has dejado claros?

—Yo no...

—Tú me miras igual que yo te miro a ti. Luz verde y enseguida la luz roja de prohibición. Me enfurece... y en este mismo momento me dan ganas de tirarte en esa cama hasta hacerte gemir de nuevo de exquisita tortura y que me supliques que te satisfaga. Después de la experiencia, dudo seriamente que ofendas mis oídos de nuevo con la mentira de tu falta de interés.

Allí de pie, cautiva por la intensa y oscura pasión de él, Bella también lo dudaba. Se apartó de él con un violento sonrojo ante la sexualidad desnuda que flotaba entre ellos.

—No niego que... que haya cierta atracción entre nosotros —se escuchó a sí misma confesar para mantenerle a raya.

—Esto es muy repentino.

—¿Perdona?

—Que por fin admitas la verdad, pero ya no es suficiente —Bella se sintió cargada de frustración—. Pero ya no quiero las migajas. Quiero todo lo que tengas para darme y aún más. Tomaré lo que quieres negarme.

Te poseeré como nunca te han poseído y después dependerá de ti si no me perdonas nunca. ¡Eso te lo prometo!

Ella había pensado que con eso se conformaría y lo que había conseguido era enfurecerle.

—Pero, ¿qué podemos tener tú y yo en común?

—Eres bastante inocente si no sabes que hay cosas más excitantes entre un hombre y una mujer que la similitud.

—¡No! ¡Ya lo sé todo de ese tipo de excitación! Y no está hecha para mí.

Ella estaba penosamente familiarizada con el tipo de violenta atracción sexual que podía brotar entre personas radicalmente diferentes. Eso había pasado entre sus padres. Su irresponsable y egoísta padre había entrado y salido de su infancia según le había ido bien: cuando había roto otra relación, cuando se quedaba corto de dinero o sin trabajo o simplemente cuando quería las comodidades de un hogar por una temporada.

Había sido demasiado listo como para pedir el divorcio. Y su amorosa madre había seguido abriéndole la puerta, perdonando, confiando y manteniendo siempre la esperanza de que esa vez sería diferente y se quedaría.

Una y otra vez Bella se había visto obligada a hacer que su padre se sintiera como en casa, hacerle feliz, actuar como si fuera una familia permanente en vez de alguien de paso. Sólo con recordar aquel periodo de su vida a Bella se le encogía el estómago. Se había prometido a sí misma que, al contrario que su madre, encontraría su satisfacción en una carrera. Sería independiente y suficiente. Y nunca sería lo bastante vulnerable como para centrar su vida en un hombre

—¿Quién te enseñó esa lección? —preguntó Edward.

Volviendo a la realidad, Bella lo miró sintiendo aquel tumulto enloquecido asaltar todos sus sentidos y lo odió por producirle aquello. Era aterrador sentir que ya no tenía el control de sus propias respuestas.

—Veintisiete años y te comportas como una adolescente confusa... ¿Por qué luchas contra mí de esa manera?

—Porque esta es una atracción imposible... ¿Por qué diablos no puedes aceptarlo? —prácticamente chilló al borde de un ataque de nervios—. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? ¿Es que nunca piensas en nadie salvo en ti mismo? ¡Seducirme y meterme en esta pesadilla me parece un sadismo! Me... estás... haciendo daño.

Entonces se detuvo horrorizada de haber revelado la verdad.

Los ojos velados de Edward eran impenetrables.

—Tú te haces daño a ti misma, aziz. Cuando tengas el calor de admitirlo, quizá tengas también la gracia de agradecer que te haya dado una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Una segunda oportunidad?

Apenas podía creer en sus oídos.

—Lo que todavía tienes que demostrar que mereces. Si no te deseara tanto, hubiera apartado todo pensamiento de ti hace mucho tiempo.

—Odio tus deseos... ¿es que no te das cuenta?

—Lo que yo veo es... miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Esta vez no tienes escape. Y cuando retrocedas, yo avanzaré. Estás perdiendo terreno con rapidez.

—¿Es que estás haciendo juegos de guerra esta vez?

—Esto no es ningún juego —Edward miró a su reloj con irritación—. Tengo que asistir a una reunión

—¡Tienes que dejar que me vaya!

Edward dio un paso adelante y Bella retrocedió. El se rió con genuina diversión y tremendo encanto. Al acercarse, deslizó su larga mano para acariciar su mentón.

—Aventuro que este será un largo y ardiente verano en el que cambiarás de la mujer que eres a la que podrías ser... Entonces no querrás que te deje ir.

—¡No me toques!

Bella se apartó temblorosa del alcance de aquella íntima caricia. Se sentía acorralada y amenazada y eso la ponía furiosa.

En respuesta, Edward enroscó los dedos en uno de sus mechones rizados y bajó la boca hasta alcanzar la de ella. Casi incoherente de rabia, Bella intentó esquivarle, pero él la asió con rapidez, la inmovilizó y la besó y ella se sintió invadida del ardor, electrizada por la fuerza de su propia pasión. El la apretó contra la pared y entrelazó con fuerza las manos con las de ella para besarla sin aliento hasta que sus sentidos se ahogaron ante el placer.

—Cuento las horas hasta que te tenga en mi cama... —confesó Edward con voz ronca antes de alejarse.

Mareada y aturdida se quedó sola. Cuando abrió los ojos, él ya se había ido. Bella se deslizó a lo largo de la pared como una marioneta y empezó a temblar devastada por lo que le hacía sentir emocional y físicamente.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer si Tanya no la ayudaba? ¿Cuánto tardaría en arreglarlo?

Pero Tanya volvió a aparecer a la media hora de haberse ido Edward. De nuevo la puerta se abrió sin una llamada previa. Una figura velada permaneció en el umbral. Tanya estaba ataviada con los voluminosos pliegues del chador, que cubría la silueta femenina de la cabeza a los pies. Desde luego era un disfraz eficaz.

—Date prisa. El coche nos está esperando.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Es que has cambiado de idea?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Con el corazón desbocado, se puso el chador que era como una tienda de campana.

—Tápate las manos en los bolsillos —le aleccionó Tanya—. Mantén la cabeza baja y no hables.

No había rastro de Rose en el pasillo de fuera., A Bella le costó una enormidad caminar con toda aquella tela encima.

«Cuando vuelva a casa me reiré de todo esto», se prometió a sí misma. Pero sabía que no lo haría... De hecho, en lo único que podía pensar era en que no volvería a ver a Edward nunca, y eso la ponía furiosa y amargamente enfadada consigo misma.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Tanya condujo a Bella por un polvoriento patio trasero bordeado por una fila de garajes. Un Range Rover estaba parado con el motor en marcha. Bella se metió en la parte trasera como un marinero borracho. El coche arrancó y Bella mantuvo la cabeza gacha. En media hora llegarían al aeropuerto, pensó mientras apretaba su bolso bajo el chador. Tenía su pasaporte pero no billete de vuelta... Tomaría un pasaje para cualquier sitio con tal que saliera de Datar.

El coche se bamboleó y el motor rugió. Iban a considerable velocidad. Bella salió de su ensoñación cuando se dio cuenta de que el conductor estaba tardando mucho más de lo debido. Se inclinó para mirar por la ventanilla y comprobó que estaban cruzando una llanura salada sin ninguna señal de carretera ni nada de tráfico. Abrió los labios. ¿Dónde ... ?

Un gemido de dolor se le escapó cuando unas uñas afiladas como cuchillos la arañaron la mano descubierta. Sus ojos tropezaron con los de color castaño de Tanya y tragó saliva. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo pero sintió la sangre del asalto de Tanya.

Pasaron diez minutos más. Bella no sabía qué hacer. Por delante de ellos la llanura daba a un ondulado paisaje de dunas. ¿Dónde diablos la estaba llevando Tanya? Hubo una repentina agitación en la parte delantera

del coche y la forma velada de una mujer asomó desde el suelo, donde había permanecido oculta.

—Dos mujeres han dejado el palacio y dos volverán. Nadie sospechará que te fuiste en mi compañía.

—¿Dónde diablos estamos?

El Range Rover se detuvo a la sombra de una enorme duna. Saltando fuera, el conductor abrió la puerta de Bella.

—¡Sal!

Tanya la empujó con violencia.

Bella quedó aturdida cuando perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó en el suelo de cabeza. Se quedó sin aliento pero eso no evitó que oyera la profecía de Tanya de que el sol abrasaría aquella pastosa piel blanca de ella y se le caería el pelo de forma que ningún hombre volvería a quererla nunca.

Bella sintió una oleada de pánico e intentó quitarse los pliegues del chador.

-¡No puedes dejarme aquí sola!

Cuando el Range Rover retrocedió, casi la tiró al suelo la puerta que Tanya todavía no había cerrado. Cuando se puso allí de pie bajo el sol abrasador, quedó paralizada de incredulidad de que alguien pudiera hacer aquello. Entonces se puso furiosa consigo misma por confiar en una mujer enloquecida de celos y rabia. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y se puso pálida. ¿Cuántas millas habría recorrido el coche en más de una hora? Y lo que era peor, enseguida oscurecería.

En busca de algún alto para echar un vistazo, empezó a trepar el deslizante muro de arena con determinación. Le costó mucho más de lo que había calculado. Cerca de la cima, se dobló esforzándose por respirar y desbordada por el marco. Cuando por fin consiguió su objetivo, entrecerró los párpados para evitar el salvaje reflejo del sol y creyó estar alucinando al descubrir el contorno de unas tiendas negras a no mucha distancia.

Parpadeó y miró de nuevo. Era un campamento beduino. Y uno bastante grande. No podía creer en aquella milagrosa coincidencia. Parecía que el conductor que había conseguido Tanya no era un maníaco y había elegido el sitio donde dejarla sabiendo que podría salir de allí. Empezó a descender por la duna.

Un grupo de niños vestidos de brillantes colores fue el primero en divisarla. Corrieron a su encuentro gritando como locos. Las mujeres asomaron las cabezas del interior de las tiendas. Bella siguió a los niños hasta que una horda de hombres salió de una tienda enorme y bloquearon su camino con sus caras oscuras mirándola primero con curiosidad y enseguida con absoluta reprobación. La rodearon intercambiando apasionados gritos en árabe y agitando las manos. Su reacción desconcertó a Bella.

Un hombre pequeño con barba gris ataviado con una túnica azul, se adelantó y clavó los ojos en ella.

—¿Tú eres la prometida del príncipe Edward?

El pelo pelirrojo en Datar era como tener dos cabezas, pensó Bella. Rose no se había equivocado cuando había dicho que todo el mundo conocía su existencia. Ahora, ¿debería confesar la verdad o hacerse la tonta?

—Yo soy el tío abuelo de Edward, el jeque Abdul al Rashidai Harun.

A Bella le desapareció la sonrisa de los labios. Los principios de solidaridad familiar en el mundo árabe eran muy fuertes y, sin duda, el tío de Edward consideraría una ofensa encontrar a la prometida de él perdida fuera del palacio.

—Me he perdido —murmuró como una estúpida. Pero tenía tanto calor y estaba tan agotada que le pareció que el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de ella.

—No volverás a perderte —anunció el jeque sacando un teléfono móvil de la manga—. Mi sobrino tiene el temperamento de una tormenta y es peligroso

cuando se enfada.

Una mujer le tiró a Bella de la manga en ese momento y la escoltó hasta la sombra bienvenida de una tienda. En silencio le llevaron agua para que se lavara y le sirvieron té con una selección de comida deliciosa.

Mientras la oscuridad caía, las elaboradas lámparas de latón colgadas de las puertas de las tiendas empezaron a encenderse. Cuando la dejaron sola, se tendió en un otomán cubierto de damasco y apoyó la mejilla contra un cojín de seda, fijándose en los tapices de brillantes colores que cubrían las paredes mientras los párpados se le cerraban con pesadez.

Cuando Bella se despertó por fin después de una noche de agitados sueños, estaba echada bajo una manta que se quitó de encima enseguida. Tenía la piel pegajosa y el pelo revuelto caía a su alrededor como una brillante cortina de fuego. Miró el reloj. Eran sólo las ocho. Alzó los dedos para retirarse el pelo húmedo de la frente y se quedó paralizada.

Ataviado con ropa del desierto, Edward estaba de pie a pocos metros de distancia con la inmovilidad de una estatua. Sus ojos dorados como el sol contra la piel morena le produjeron el efecto de siempre. Su completo silencio era intimidante. Pero lo más amenazador de todo era la instantánea oleada de placer y alivio que experimentó ella. Aquella respuesta era su peor pesadilla.

Bella giró la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, he hecho un intento por liberarme y he acabado muy lejos del aeropuerto. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a enterrarme en la arena y rodearme de escorpiones? ¿O me repudiarás y me devolverás a mi casa? ¿Cuál es el castigo tradicional?

—Según la tradición, debería pegarte.

Bella se puso pálida como un muerto recordando, de repente el desastroso matrimonio de su tía con un árabe. La violencia había sido la parte final de la ruptura de aquella unión.

—Esto es una atrocidad, Edward —murmuro temblorosa.

—Me abandonaste

La condena con la que la miraba era reflejo de la poderosa rabia que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar.

—Ese es el problema de raptar a una mujer. Las estúpidas criaturas pueden sentir el deseo de recuperar su libertad.

—¿Quieres que pierda la paciencia?

Bella descubrió que si, que quería que la perdiera. Necesitaba una cura para la locura que la afligía y la prueba de que fuera un hombre que descargara su rabia infinita en intentar someter a una mujer podría ser la mejor terapia. Bajó la cabeza con emociones tan conflictivas que la tenían desgarrada.

—¿Y por qué no? Toda esta locura es culpa tuya. ¡Desde luego no es culpa mía! ¿Cómo te atreviste a traerme a este país? ¿Y cómo te atreves ahora a intimidarme?

—No alces la voz donde pueda ser escuchada.

La rabia le había puesto pálido.

—Haré lo que me dé la gana. No te pertenezco como si fuera algún tipo de alfombra que puedas pisar cuando te apetezca y no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.

—¿Que no? —susurró Edward con suavidad.

—¡Ninguno, así que guárdate tu actitud de macho para tu harén! Tus esperanzas de que me arroje a tus pies son nulas... Antes me cortaría el cuello. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de honor cuando ya tienes una esposa?

Cuando te llamé primitivo y bárbaro en Inglaterra me quedé corta.

Con la fuerte cara como una máscara, de furia, Edward se adelantó con tal brusquedad que Bella retrocedió contra el respaldo del otomán. Una poderosa mano se cerro sobre su hombro y la sacudió adelante y atrás.

Bella sintió una oleada de pánico ante aquella demostración de violencia y se le escaparon vanos gritos antes de que Edward le tapara la boca óbligándola a callar.

Con los ojos chocolaate muy abiertos y oscuros por el miedo, alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Silencio —ordenó Edward.

Aquella orden era lo que ella había esperado. Con el corazón desbocado, el calor y el peso de su cuerpo, estaba tan inmovilizado corno si la hubieran encadenado.

—Mi gente pensará que no sé controlar a mis mujeres —aseguró Edward con salvaje tranquilidad—. En la cama y fuera de la cama. Nunca he cedido a la vergonzosa violencia ni quiero hacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes o está fuera de tu alcance?

En una niebla de temblorosa inseguridad,- Bella lo miró y quedó atrapada por sus atractivos ojos cargados de rabia.

—Así que, aziz... un grito más y te echaré encima ese cubo de agua para acabar con la histeria. ¿Estoy hablando inglés con suficiente claridad?

Bella asintió bajo su mano.

Entonces la soltó.

Bella estaba tan aturdida que apenas podía funcionar. Había pasado de la rabia al terror en cuestión de segundos. Y ahora se sentía inundada de vergüenza.

Edward bajó la vista hacia ella.

—Dijiste... dijiste que yo ya tenía una mujer. ¿Ha sido eso un intento infantil para difamarme?

Ella cerró los ojos con repentina agonía.

—Sé que Tanya es tu mujer.

—Yo nunca he tenido esposa. Me prometieron a los veintidós años, a Hiríz, mi prima segunda. Hace cinco años murió en un accidente de coche poco antes de la fecha de la boda. Hiriz tenía una hermana más joven llamada Tanya. Ella no es mi esposa. ¿Quieres que traiga a algún testigo para que te confirme la verdad?

Bella empezó a incorporarse despacio. Estaba intentando recordar lo que le había dicho Rose y recordó que Tanya sólo había parecido sorprendida cuando ella le había confesado lo que suponía.

—Si te hubieras molestado en conocerme algo, sabrías que yo no creo en la práctica de la poligamia. Ni tampoco mí padre. Una mujer al mismo tiempo es más que suficiente para cualquier hombre. ¡Pero no! —Edward soltó una carcajada amarga—. Tú eso no lo ves. Tus ciegos prejuicios son una vergüenza y para una mente académica son imperdonables.

Blanca como la nieve y profundamente conmovida, Bella alzó levemente la mano para dejarla caer de nuevo.

—Edward, yo...

—En el nombre de Ala, una disculpa sería una ofensa aún mayor. No dudo que todavía tengas la fantástica noción de que mi familia mantiene también concubinas pero nuestras normas de comportamiento sexual son bastante más elevadas que las de tu propia sociedad.

Bella ya no podía soportar más aquella mirada de condena.

—Después de la muerte de Hiriz, a mi padre le enviaron a muchas mujeres jóvenes del país para que yo eligiera una nueva prometida. Mientras estuvieron en palacio, siempre estuvieron debidamente escoltadas.

También fueron educadas, vestidas y mantenidas a expensas de mi familia... una de las razones por las que las chicas eran ofrecidas por sus padres. Hasta que se empezaron a compartir los beneficios de petróleo, a muchos de ellos le resultaba imposible arreglar matrimonios adecuados para sus hijas. Mis parientes se casaron con algunas de ellas.

—¿Y cómo podía yo saber eso?

—No has querido saberlo —la condenó Edward—. Preferiste creer en las extravagantes noticias de la prensa. Aquel artículo fue una gran ofensa para mi familia y para las familias de las jóvenes. Está por debajo de nuestra dignidad desmentir una falacia de esa altura.

De repente, Bella, que siempre se había enorgullecido de su apertura de mente, quedó aturdida por los prejuicios que le habían hecho creer sin dudar en la noticia... simplemente porque le convenía mantener las barreras con él lo más fuerte posibles.

—No sé que decirte —murmuró trémula.

Edward no estaba casado. Nunca había estado casado. No había tenido a otra mujer en su vida. El cerebro le estaba funcionando con cortas sacudidas eléctricas desmoronando las barreras tras las que se había escondido durante dos años. Sin aquella protección se sentía débil y desvalida. Ya podía sentir una oleada de alivio. Edward estaba libre y eso le asustaba a muerte.

—¿Cómo te has hecho daño?

Bella alzó los párpados con sorpresa y sin ninguna advertencia, Edward le alzó la mano. Los feos arañazos que le había hecho Tanya destacaban contra su el blanca.

Le temblaron los dedos bajo su roce Bajó la vista hacia Edward observando sus pestañas de color ébano acariciando casi sus pómulos. Cuando quería, sabía ser increíblemente delicado.

Tragó saliva, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad como una cuchilla en el cuello. «¿De verdad creías que iba a pegarte?»; se preguntó.

—Te lo hizo Tanya, ¿verdad?

—No importa —contestó ella con la voz quebrada.

—Amenazó a la familia de Rose, pero ésta tuvo la fuerza de ánimo de venir a verme. Pero cuando consiguió llegar hasta mí había pasado una hora. Yo estaba con mi padre. Hay que curar esos arañazos para evitar que se infecten. Deberían haberlo hecho anoche —murmuró Edward frunciendo el ceño, le soltó los dedos, y se incorporó.

Bella no podía soportar que se alejara de ella pero pudo sentir la distancia en él como una fría barrerá de hielo. Y no le culpaba. Por su hostilidad. Luz verde y después luz roja. Sintió un violento sonrojo y recordó que le había dicho que si la dejaba irse se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. También recordó lo furiosa que se había sentido cuando él había dicho que le había dado la segunda oportunidad.

Algunas verdades herían mucho el orgullo, reconoció con pena. Qué cobarde había sido dos años atrás, abrasándose ciegamente a los prejuicios y negándose a escuchar a su propia inteligencia excepto para lo que quería oír. La realidad era que no había tenido el valor de derribar la barrera de su inseguridad. Había tenido miedo del poder de aquella atracción, miedo de salir dañada. Y ninguno de los dos miedos era razonable.

Después de todo, no había perspectivas de futuro con Edward. Hablar de matrimonio era una locura. Por supuesto que había hablado de un matrimonio auténtico, pero...

Lo que menos entendía era cómo manejar sus emociones. ¿Por qué diablos no habría tenido una aventura con él en Inglaterra? Quizá entonces se le hubiera quitado el capricho y se hubiera curado, reflexionó con resentimiento. En muy poco tiempo hubiera comprendido que no tenían absolutamente nada en común y el encaprichamiento hubiera languidecido de manera natural. No hubiera habido complicaciones ni agonías, ni un pasado que la acostara por la noches con amargura y arrepentimiento.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar —murmuró con inseguridad.

—Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a hablar.

Edward casi esbozó una sonrisa. Bella tragó saliva, tan aturdida por su conflicto emocional que no estaba segura siquiera si debería hablar con él.

—Tengo... una sugerencia que hacer.

—¿Se refiere a tu partida?

—Sí... bueno, es evidente que sería sensato que me volviera a casa. Pero eso... bueno, eso no quiere decir que... —le ardía la piel—, que no quede abierta la posibilidad de... bueno... no aquí en Datar, por supuesto pero tú no tienes por qué estar aquí todo el tiempo.

Edward la miró con fascinación.

—Me tienes confundido.

No era él el único. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera sugiriendo una aventura? Sonaba tan descarado, pero por otra parte, era una idea mucho más realista que la de un matrimonio de cualquier tipo, se recordó a si misma.

—Me atraes —comenzó avergonzada—. Estoy dispuesta a admitir que no me he portado de manera muy razonable... en esta situación. Si hubiéramos tenido alguna relación dos años atrás... aunque eso también fue culpa mía... pero si lo hubiéramos hecho hubiese sido lo más sensato.

—Respecto al problema de esta atracción... perdona, de esta situación...

Aliviada de que siguiera su razonamiento, Bella prosiguió:

—Por lo tanto, el matrimonio como solución a la situación sería ridículo y excesivo.

—Así te imagino hablando en una conferencia.

El silencio se alargó.

Bella sintió llamaradas de rabia, pero decidió ignorar su comentario.

—Y además, los dos somos adultos.

—Eso no es un asunto de opiniones.

—Bueno, ¿quieres dejar de interrumpirme? —explotó Bella con frustración—. Sólo estoy intentando señalar que mientras no esté preparada para casarme contigo, deseo... bueno... abrir la posibilidad de...

—¿De explorar la situación en mi cama?

Bella se puso de color escarlata.

—Si lo quieres poner de esa manera... pero yo estaba pensando en términos de...

—¿De una aventura cerebral?

—Bueno... —Bella bajó la cabeza con la boca seca por el nerviosismo. Parecía que quería ponérselo difícil—. Ocurra lo que ocurra... yo no tengo una bola de cristal para...

—Si te hubieran regalado una, hubieras mantenido la boca cerrada hace cinco minutos, pero gracias por tu sinceridad. Espero que tú también agradezcas la mía. Mis términos son el matrimonio. 0 eso o para mí estarás muerta. Y nunca volveré a posar los ojos en ti en el resto de mi vida.

Bella se quedó con fa boca abierta.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida —juró Edward con salvaje rabia.

Bella estaba incrédula y furiosa. Había perdido su orgullo y respeto por sí misma. Le había ofrecido una relación que hasta el momento nunca le había planteado con ningún hombre. Eso le había costado mucho valor.

—¡Pues por mí si no quieres volver a verme, mejor!

Los salvajes ojos dorados se posaron en ella.

Extendió las manos con un aire de absoluta finalidad.

—Inhallah. Entonces te doy la libertad que dices que quieres. Puedes irte. Hay un helicóptero ahí mismo. Te llevará al aeropuerto. Y dentro de dos horas sale un avión para Londres.

Devastada, Bella lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Tienes media hora para tomar la decisión.

—¡No necesito media hora! —sus ojos eran dos pozos chocolate contra el sonrosado de sus mejillas—. ¡Con cinco minutos me sobraría!

Edward le dirigió una mirada afilada con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos.

—Esa es tu decisión, aziz... pero quiero que estés segura de que si te quedas, serás mi esposa antes de terminar la tarde.

—Eso es como hacerme volar sin motores. ¡Tienes que estar loco!

—Ya veremos lo loco que estoy. Lo veremos los dos.

Lanzó un ruido como una amenaza escrita con sangre, giró con brusquedad y salió de la tienda.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Nada como escoger las palabras mágicas para acelerar la partida... «Serás mi esposa antes de terminar la tarde». ¡Ja!, pensó Bella. Edward estaba definitivamente loco. Sabía que se metería en aquel helicóptero con tal rapidez que dejaría un remolino a sus espaldas. Liberación.. escape... libertad. Edward había decidido forzar el asunto, pero había cometido un gran error de cálculo, pensó con maliciosa satisfacción. Su pequeña aventura en el Medio Oriente había llegado a su fin y lo agradecía.

Su atención se fijó en la maleta que no había vuelto a ver desde el aeropuerto. Parpadeó al interpretar el mensaje. Edward la había llevado con él. Así que, en otras palabras, había llegado preparado para aquella decisión. Pero antes le había permitido ponerse en ridículo.

Con los dientes apretados, Bella se puso en frenética actividad. Sacó las llaves y abrió la maleta. No pensaba aparecer en el aeropuerto con babuchas y aquel chador. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes en la maleta?

Se tomó su tiempo en vestirse con un par de pantalones frescos de algodón y una voluminosa camiseta. Después se peinó y echó un vistazo a su reloj. Habían pasado quince minutos. Salió de la tienda, apartó las ornamentadas cortinas y miró afuera. Los deslumbrantes rayos del sol se reflejaban en la carcasa plateada del helicóptero aparcado en el centro del campamento. Sintió una, oleada de transpiración y levantó la maleta.

«Nunca volverás a verlo».

Eso podía soportarlo... por supuesto que podía. ¿No había pasado veintisiete años sin depender de ningún hombre?

Apretó los dientes y se pasó una mano con furia por el pelo. Maldito fuera... Ella era más fuerte que eso. Iba a hacer lo más sensato por muy duro que fuera.

Toda su vida había sido prudente, práctica y realista. No se había permitido ninguna tonta fantasía romántica... bueno, sólo una. Él. Y desde que había desaparecido dos años atrás, siempre aquella sensación de pérdida, soledad y separación... Lo había odiado por tener aquel poder sobre ella y ahora lo odiaba diez veces más mientras luchaba contra un deseo tan atemorizante e irracional como el desconocido sentido de completa impotencia que le paralizó el paso.

Nunca es demasiado tiempo...

¿Qué diferencia había entre una aventura y un matrimonio temporal?, le susurraba una insidiosa vocecita. Asustada por aquella idea, Bella se llevó las manos a la cara ardiente.

Todo su ser se revolvía contra que la obligaran a una postura que ella no hubiera elegido libremente.

¿Pero que libre elección había en no volver a verlo nunca? Edward mantendría su promesa. Desbordada por la tormenta emocional dentro de ella, se sentó en la maleta. La palabra «nunca» se erigía como un muro gigantesco entre ella y la libertad que anhelaba.

Las palas del rotor arrancaron con un ruidoso giro y las paredes de las tiendas se ondularon. Bella, que se enorgullecía de no llorar nunca, se sorprendió a sí misma al romper en un torrente de lágrimas lujuriosas. Se despreció a sí misma y lo odió a él. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas la había desgarrado. La había acorralado y le había puesto una trampa que ella no había reconocido hasta ser demasiado tarde. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

—¿Va algo mal, sitt?

—¡Todo! —gimió con pasión Bella antes de fijarse en quién le había hecho la pregunta.

—El príncipe Edward estaba muy enfadado. Estaba muy preocupado por tu seguridad. Pero el día grande su rabia se desvanecerá.

La mirada borrosa de Bella se clavó en la cara de simpatía de Rose mientras la chica le alcanzaba la mano izquierda y miraba con ansiedad los arañazos. Bella soltó un sollozo mientras Rose le metía la mano en un cuenco de agua caliente con olor a antiséptico. Le escoció a morir.

—Me he enterado de que Tanya amenazó a tu familia.

—Pero ya no tengo por qué temer su amenaza —Rose sonrió—. Ahora mi familia vive bajo la protección del príncipe Edward. Le dará un nuevo empleo a mi padre.

—Me alegro.,

—Y me alegro de que nuestro príncipe no se case con la princesa Tanya —reveló Rose en un arrebato de confianza—. Es lo que el rey deseaba, pero los qué la conocen bien no la quieren.

Así que Tanya tenía el sello oficial de la aprobación real. No le extrañaba que la morena hubiera sido tan amargamente hostil con ella.

—Lo que viste en el patio era... no la compadezcas —Rose pareció sorprendentemente cínica—. Montó toda esa escena para avergonzar al príncipe y que te echara. Pero es una equivocación para una mujer avergonzar a un hombre de esa manera. ¡Si se entera su padre, será ella a la que echen!

Rose aplicó un emplasto a las heridas y después se levantó y dio una palmada con sus pequeñas manos. Al instante aparecieron sus acostumbrados ayudantes cargados con varios artículos. Desde fuera de la tienda se elevó un murmullo animado de charlas. Estaban clavando estacas de hierro y encendiendo incienso. El fuerte perfume inundó el aire. Por delante de Bella llevaron una bañera de aluminio que posaron tras una cortina en el otro extremo de la tienda. Entonces empezaron a llegar cubos de agua caliente.

Bella lo observó todo con asombro hasta que Rose la llevó detrás de la cortina. La pequeña doncella se tapó los ojos.

—No es para mirar, sitt... sólo para ayudar.

Bella soltó una carcajada y la tensión se evaporó de repente. ¿Y por qué no? El sentido común le decía . que Edward no pretendería cumplir su amenaza de obligarla a casarse con él. Era demasiado ridículo. Sólo lo había dicho porque estaba furioso. Más tarde, ella apelaría a su sentido común procurando no ofender su orgullo. Había sido una amenaza bastante melodramática... pero muy al estilo árabe y al del mismo Edward.

Podría aceptar su hospitalidad durante unos días mas y ver como se sentía entonces. ¡Desde luego, no había motivos para salir disparada como una virgen victoriana amenazada de violación! Eso sería una repetición de la cobardía que había manifestado en Londres. ¿Por qué no permitirse conocer a Edward un poco más ya que había llegado tan lejos? Y mientras tanto, podría empezar a investigar...

Se deslizó en el agua caliente y perfumada aceptando con timidez la ayuda de Rose que le mojó y enjabonó la cabeza con mimo. Envuelta en toallas, salió de nuevo y se sentó mientras le peinaban y pintaban las uñas.

¿Para qué todo aquel ajetreo?, se preguntó.

—Pareces cansada, sitt. Échate un rato y descansa —la apremió Rose—. La fiesta durará horas.

¿La fiesta? 0 sea que alguien daba una fiesta. Bella sonrió y se acostó. Podía escuchar el helicóptero.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, seguía oyendo el helicóptero. ¿O era más de uno? Le sorprendió comprobar que había dormido durante horas, pero no era de extrañar, pues la noche anterior apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Rose extendió ante ella un brillante caftan cuajado de bordados de oro. Era realmente exquisito. La seda se agitaba alrededor de su cuerpo con una sensación maravillosa y sensual. La enrollaron un turbante de chiflón dorado alrededor de la cabeza.

—Estás preciosa, sitt —suspiró Rose con admiración—. ¿Vienes ahora?

Bella la siguió al aire ardiente del exterior. Sólo tuvo que caminar unos metros para entrar en otra tienda del tamaño de un circo. Estaba atestada de mujeres de mediana edad ricamente ataviadas. Una a una se acercaron a ella y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla. Eran terriblemente amistosas pero no hablaban inglés y Bella se sintió bastante frustrada porque le hubiera encantado hacerles preguntas. Un enorme banquete estaba extendido en una mesa blanca del centro.

Bella no tenía mucho hambre pero aceptó varios platos por educación. La comida duró una eternidad, pero no le aburrió. Sucedían tantas cosas a su alrededor que estaba fascinada y cuando retiraron los restos del banquete empezó la danza bajo los acordes de la música árabe que sonaba por unos altavoces. El ambiente era muy ruidoso, pero todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando muy bien sobre todo cuando la bailarina del vientre tomó la pista y empezó a ondularse como una serpiente.

—Por favor, sígueme, sitt —dijo Rose apareciendo de repente a su lado—. Es la hora.

Cuando Bella se levantó, la música se detuvo. ¿La hora de qué? Empezó a escuchar gritos de «Lullah... lullah» y supuso que era algún tipo de despedida. Agitó una mano y sonrió antes de alejarse con Rose al fondo, de la tienda donde unos cortinajes la dividían en dos.

Edward estaba allí de pie rodeado de otros hombres mayores. Estaba tan magnífico y atractivo con la túnica blanca y el turbante azul oscuro todo rematado en oro que se le secó la boca. Un viejo con barba estaba hablando y todo el mundo te escuchaba con solemnidad.

Cuando el orador se movió hacia adelante estiró la mano para tomar la de Bella y le rodeó la muñeca con un pañuelo, ésta quedó asombrada. Entonces ató el otro extremo del pañuelo a la muñeca de Edward y empezó a hablar ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Cuando le soltaron de nuevo la muñeca, comprendió todo. El viejo debía ser un imán o clérigo. A menos que estuviera muy equivocada... Pero tenía que estar equivocada.

Dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a Edward. Este frunció el ceño al notar su palidez. Bella miró entonces a la multitud de severos hombres a su alrededor y se mordió el labio hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre. Sintió un mareo y la cabeza flotando. Dios bendito, a menos que el calor la estuviera haciendo alucinar, acababa de tomar parte en la ceremonia de una boda en el papel de...

¿Prometida? Ella, Bella Swan acababa de tomar parte en una ceremonia a la que no había consentido. No podía ser legal cuando ella no había entendido una sola palabra de lo ocurría a su alrededor. Los otros hombres ya estaban saliendo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —murmuro Edward.

Ella apretó los puños.

—Debería encerrarte —le dijo con voz temblorosa y extraña—. Yo no he consentido en casarme contigo.

Edward se puso escarlata de furia.

—Pero yo te dije que nos casaríamos si te quedabas.

—¿Y dije yo que aceptaba?

—Te has quedado... ¡He supuesto que eso era una aceptación! Pensé que por fin habías recuperado el sentido.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre quedarse y casarse —Bella se llevó las manos sudorosas a la cara ardiente—. Cualquier tipo de matrimonio. Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿verdad? Sabías que yo creía que no lo decías en serio y te has aprovechado de mi ignorancia para...

Sin ninguna advertencia, Edward le apretó el hombro.

—Párate. Este no es el lugar adecuado para una disputa... De hecho, ¿cual es el sitio adecuado para ninguna disputa? Ahora eres mi mujer.

Su mujer. El estómago le dio un vuelco. ¿Su mujer?

—No me avergüences delante de mi familia —le advirtió Edward con los ojos brillantes de fiereza—. Porque no te lo perdonaré nunca, ni ellos tampoco. Esta es una ceremonia muy seria. ¿Dónde está tu respeto'?

Ella se puso mortalmente pálida.

—Pero yo no sabía... No me había dado cuenta...

—¿No te lo dije yo?

—Bueno... sí, pero no te creí.

—Pues créeme ahora.

—¡No quiero!

Las piernas le temblaron y el aturdimiento no remitía sino que cada vez era más profundo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te quedaste? ¿Por qué no te fuiste al aeropuerto?

—No pensaba que hablaras en serio... no hoy, ni aquí. No en una ceremonia como esa.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué había estado tan ciega?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada... pero pensé que...que pretendías algún tipo de contrato...

—¿Algún contrato?

—Tanya me dijo...

—¿Qué te dijo Tanya?

—Bueno, que no pensabas en una boda de verdad sino en un acuerdo temporal. Y me contó los de esa práctica llamada muta.

—Muta —susurró Edward—. En Datar no son legales esos arreglos porque dan lugar a muchos abusos. Nuestras reglas para el matrimonio están fijadas por ley y son iguales que en tu país.

-¡Oh!

—¿Si te hubiera contado que yo era un asesino en serie, también te lo hubieras tragado? —Edward soltó una carcajada de desdén—. Siento decepcionarte, pero estamos casados de verdad y ahora tendrás que darme una respuesta satisfactoria de por qué dejaste que el helicóptero se fuera sin ti.

Bella tenía la mente completamente en blanco.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Creí que había sido un acceso de locura temporal!

Las fuertes facciones de él se hicieron impenetrables. Entonces, ante el murmullo de voces que venía de fuera de la tienda, torció los labios.

—Y aún te sentirás más casada para cuando termine el día —predijo al separarse de ella.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —preguntó Bella temblorosa—. Yo...

Se interrumpió cuando entró un hombre con un collarín clerical Disculpándose por su tardanza y seguido de un hombre y una mujer elegantemente. vestidos.

—¿Puedo presentarte al reverendo Wilkins, capellán del Hospital Real? —dijo Edward sin ninguna expresión en el rostro—. Mi hermana Alice y su marido, Jasper, que han aceptado generosamente ser nuestros testigos.

Clavada como si estuviera enraizada a la tierra, Bella se encontró estrechando la mano del ministro, del cuñado de Edward y recibiendo un abrazo de la sonriente mujer.

—La culpa de la tardanza es mía y de Jasper —le dijo Alice a Bella—. Deberíamos haber llegado por la mañana, pero como siempre pasa en el mundo médico, los mejores planes se estropean ante una urgencia. Ya sé que, Edward quería que la ceremonia fuera al contrario y se supone que yo debía estar aquí para hacer a Bella sentirse como en casa... Me temo que Rose no sea una intérprete muy aceptable ante los ojos de la vieja generación. Son todas unas snobs.

Jasper se adelantó y apoyó una mano en la espalda de su mujer.

—¿No crees que deberías dejar la palabra al señor Wilkins? —murmuró con un bufido—. Ya aprenderás, Bella, que mi mujer casi nunca se detiene a tomar aliento cuando empieza a hablar.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa tensa. Edward había pretendido que la ceremonia en inglés tuviera lugar antes que la árabe y si eso hubiera pasado, ella hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando y hubiera podido impedirlo... Pero, ¿lo hubiera hecho? ¿Hubiera tenido el valor de anularlo en presencia de su familia?,

Dios santo, hubiera causado un tumulto, por no mencionar la humillación de inmensas proporciones para Edward... No, no creía haber tenido el valor de hacerle aquello.

—¿Podemos proceder? —apremió animoso el reverendo.

Cuando Edward había dicho que aún estarían mas casados al terminar el día, no había estado exagerando. El servicio fue el tradicional. Bella dio las respuestas temblorosa y cuando Edward le tomó la mano para ponerle el anillo, estaba más rígida que un reloj e pared. Cuando tuvo que firmar, le tembló la mano. ¡Que ardiera en el infierno! Cuando estuvieran a solas iba a enterarse.

—Me encanta tener otra mujer liberada en la familia —se rió Alice cuando el ministro empezó a charlar con Edward—. Yo tuve que casarme para ganar mi libertad y nuestro padre todavía se está recuperando del susto de que mi excéntrica afición según él se haya convertido en una carrera.

—¿Eres cirujano? —preguntó Bella.

—Soy ginecólogo. No me quedaba realmente mucha elección. Los hombres de Datan son muy machos, pero correrían como alma que lleva el diablo si tuvieran que enfrentarse con una mujer médico. Pero cuando comprenden que hay una doctora para las necesidades más íntimas de su mujer, aceptan encantados de que practiquemos la profesión. Estoy muy contenta de que formes parte de nuestra familia, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa sincera—. Y siento haberte hecho esperar tanto.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos —interrumpió de forma abrupta Edward.

—¿Por qué te has ataviado de príncipe coronado? —preguntó Alice con un repentino fruncimiento de ceño.

—¡Alice!

Jasper estaba sonrojado consciente de la falta de ambiente festivo.

La hermana de Edward dirigió a Bella una mirada insegura e interrogante sin ocultar su preocupación. Bella se sonrojó de incomodidad.

—Nos veremos pronto. Espero que seáis nuestros primeros visitantes —susurró Edward en voz muy baja.

Apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la tienda cuando Bella escuchó murmurar en árabe a la hermana de Edward.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —preguntó con impotencia.

—Perdona si prefiero no traducir.

Edward se dirigió al helicóptero dejando que, Bella obedeciera su imperioso gesto de que te siguiera.

Tras ellos, la música empezó de nuevo y las celebraciones siguieron.

—¿Edward?

Con la tensión asomando por todas las líneas de su cuerpo, Edward se detuvo hasta que ella le alcanzo jadeante.

—¿Quieres saber lo que sucederá ahora? Es muy sencillo. Al final del verano me divorciaré de ti. Te irás a casa. Yo tomaré a otra mujer y dejaré este estúpido error a mis espaldas.

—¿Tomarás a otra mujer?

Bella se quedó mirando al espacio donde había estado Edward. El ya se estaba deslizando en el asiento al lado del piloto. Bella subió mucho más despacio al asiento de atrás, donde pronto se le unió Rose. Las palas del motor empezaron a girar con un rugido impidiendo que la conversación continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Bella estaba alucinada. En un minuto Edward le decía que estaban casados de verdad y al siguiente que su matrimonio no significaba nada. En otras palabras, que el matrimonio había sido para él la forma de meterla en su cama en sus propios términos. Evidentemente ella iba a ser la última aventura de Edward antes de que decidiera casarse con alguien aceptable y conveniente como Tanya, que contaba con la aprobación- de su padre.

Suponía que ahora se dirigirían a palacio... Bueno, pues que no pensara que podría encerrarla en un harén hasta el final del verano.

El viaje en helicóptero fue corto. Bella bajó con su preciosa cara como el mármol blanco. Sólo entonces comprendió que no estaba donde había esperado. Estaba rodeada de preciosas terrazas ajardinadas desconocidas. Los tamarindos y las palmeras se elevaban sobre las Injuriosas franjas de césped y una profusión de flores tropicales.

—Esto no es el palacio...

Se dio la vuelta pero Edward todavía estaba de pie bajo la sombra del helicóptero. Estaba hablando por un teléfono móvil con expresión muy dura. No, parecía estar teniendo una conversación agradable.

Contestó Rose por él.

—El palacio del rey está muy cerca de aquí, mi señora. El palacio es ahora la residencia del príncipe Edward. Lo era cuando vivía su madre, que murió poco después de nacer el príncipe. El rey cerró este sitio y se llevó al niño al antiguo palacio. Fue una pena, porque este sitio es muy bonito, ¿no?

—No... quiero decir, sí.

Así que Edward se había criado sin madre. Bella sintió una oleada de compasión. ¿Qué le pasaba?, se preguntó enfadada subiendo unos escalones y atravesando una entrada labrada en piedra que daba a un maravilloso patio de mármol rodeado de un claustro de arcos.

Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de brillantes mosaicos. El agua jugueteaba con suavidad en la fuente central sobre un gran estanque. Por detrás, otra arcada les condujo a un magnífico recibidor tan grande como una autopista.

Una vez en el recibidor, Bella fue conducida por la puerta más cercana a una gran sala y se sorprendió de verse rodeada de mobiliario imperial inglés.

—El príncipe dice que esto es una sala de dibujo. Tenemos muchas salas de dibujo aquí.

—Maravilloso —murmuró con debilidad.

Después volvieron al amplio recibidor para entrar a una sala de recepción de estilo árabe. La misma imagen continuaba a todo lo largo del recibidor, a un lado todo era de estilo occidental y al otro el mobiliario árabe más sencillo. Era peculiar, reflexionó al salir otra vez al pasillo. ¿Habrían creado la parte occidental para los invitados del oeste?

El sonido de unos pasos le hizo girar la cabeza mientras contemplaba la fuente del patio. Edward estaba a varios metros y, de repente, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en ella fríamente defensivos, como retando a la pelea. Y lo que le alteró fue que sabía exactamente lo que él estaba sintiendo antes de que abriera sus labios preciosamente formados.

—Ahora dime por qué no me dejaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad —pidió Edward.

Bella apretó los dientes.

—Ahora mismo eso no tiene importancia.

—Te advierto que ahora que eres mi mujer, seré menos tolerante con tus evasiones.

Una repentina oleada de resentimiento la asaltó. Su mujer... El temperamento se le inflamó y aún le irritó más el tono que había usado, como el de alguien regañando a un niño travieso.

—Desde luego, eres de lo más típico, Edward.

—¡Explícate!

Bella esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica al pensar en la rapidez con que el amante marido de su tía había cambiado en cuanto se habían casado.

—Sé muy bien que vosotros, los hombre árabes, olvidáis todo el encanto y persuasión en el minuto en que ponéis el anillo de casada en el dedo de una mujer. Entonces os sentís seguros. Os sentís libres para volver a ser vosotros mismos, jefes de vuestras casas y de todo lo que contiene... y la antes deseada y cortejada prometida se convierte en una posesión más para ser usada y abusar de ella según vuestro humor. Bueno, pues antes de que te dejes arrastrar por la sensación de ser todopoderoso, te aseguro que el anillo que llevo en el dedo, no significa nada para mí.

Edward la miró y Bella se sintió en el ojo del huracán. Todos los rasgos de su cara estaban inmóviles. Y, sin embargo, la tensión emanaba de él como ondas eléctricas. Sólo su silencio era ya una forma de intimidación.

Bella sintió un temperamento mucho más fuerte que el de ella misma y, en un arrebato, se quitó el dedo del anillo y lo tiró al estanque. Se hundió con un leve chapoteo.

El cargado silencio empezó a pesar como una losa.

—¡Ese anillo es el símbolo de una, farsa! —dijo Bella furiosa por sonar tan a la defensiva.

Edward estaba rígido y muy pálido. La miró con unos ojos oscuros como una noche tormentosa.

—Tus modales son sorprendentes y tienes peor carácter que un niño malcriado. Lo descargas ciegamente sin preocuparse de lo que insultas. Sospecho que eso proviene de toda una vida de no recibir consejo más que de ti misma, pero eres muy ingenua si crees que permitiré tales demostraciones. Recupera ese anillo.

Violentamente sonrojada y ultrajada por su reprimenda, Bella le devolvió una mirada de rabia con la respiración acelerada. Estaba tan furiosa que deseaba darle una bofetada.

—Sin él no entrarás en mi casa —informó Edward sombrío.

—¡Bien! ¡Para empezar, yo no quería ese estúpido anillo!

—No... tú querías que te tratara como a una prostituta... pero eso todavía se puede arreglar.

—¿Perdona?

—Con cada palabra ofensiva y con cada arrebato, haces que mi respeto por ti disminuya. Te miro y me pregunto: ¿Es esta la mujer por la que he ofendido a mi honorable padre? Lo que debería haber sido un día de júbilo ha acabado en un valle de lágrimas, y ya no me queda más paciencia. Recupera ese anillo o pasarás la noche aquí fuera... Sin él no te reconoceré como mi esposa.

—¿Y crees que me importa? explotó Bella temblorosa con los puños apretados.

—Creo que deberías aprender lo que es ser tratada como una posesión para usar y abusar según mi humor. Sólo entonces quizá aprecies que nunca te he tratado como a un ser inferior... hasta ahora.

Si pensaba por un solo instante que iba a empaparse en aquel estanque, ya podía cambiar de idea. Se quedó de pie rígida como una estatua. Pudo ver a dos guardias de pie justo a la puerta de palacio; su presencia era normal cuando Edward estaba dentro, pero aún así, la rabia la sacudió al verlos. Ahora tenía audiencia. Apretó los dientes. 0 sea que Edward pensaba que iba a enseñarle una lección, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se atrevía él a calificar sus modales? ¿Le había preguntado a ella antes de engañarla y llevarla a Datar para casarla dos veces? El sol caía sobre su cabeza descubierta. Se metió entre las sombras y cayó de rodillas, lo que fue muy desagradable con el frío suelo de mármol. Lo odiaba... lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Pasó una hora horriblemente lenta. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer tan inteligente que no había subido al helicóptero? ¿Dónde estaba la que había creído que podía razonar con Edward y controlarle?

Se levantó de nuevo, rígida como una tabla y unas lágrimas de furiosa frustración le empañaron los ojos. Edward era la única persona que conseguía hacerle perder los nervios de aquella manera. ¡Oh, al infierno con todo! No pensaba pasarse allí la noche congelada y muerta de hambre por un estúpido orgullo. Era posible que se hubiera pasado un poco al tirar el anillo, pero lo que había querido era expresar su furia por haber manifestado él que cambiaría de mujer. Como si las mujeres fueran intercambiables como un mueble.

Se arrodilló al borde del estanque y metió la mano. No era muy profundo y el agua era cristalina, pero el sol se reflejaba en la superficie. Entonces un brillo más fuerte cerca del centro le llamó la atención. Se estiró peligrosamente sobre la superficie, perdió el equilibrio y una rodilla cayó al agua seguida de la otra. En una tempestad de furia, se levantó empapada hasta los huesos, alcanzó el anillo y salió. Caminó salpicando hasta el palacio dejando un rastro de gotas.

«Es hombre muerto», se dijo Bella. «Puede que siga caminando por ahí pero está muerto. Si quiere guerra, tendrá guerra».

«Él no sabía que no querías casarte con él», razonó una vocecita en su interior que intentó apagar sin conseguirlo. «Le has estropeado el día de su boda, le has avergonzado delante de su hermana y su cuñado, no has dejado de insultarle».

Arrugó la nariz al sentir otra oleada de lágrimas. De repente se sintió más impotente que en toda su vida. ¿Por qué no había subido al helicóptero entonces?, se preguntó con desesperación.

Y la respuesta le llegó tan clara y simple que devastó su orgullo. La amenaza de no volver a ver nunca a Edward era lo que había destruido su disciplina. El mismo tipo de atracción incontrolable que había destrozado la vida de su madre y había amenazado con hacer lo mismo con la de su tía había encontrado una nueva víctima. Quizá fuera genético.

Y todo era culpa suya, concedió abatida. Para protegerse a sí misma, no había permitido a ningún hombre entrar en su vida y aquel aislamiento voluntario no le había preparado para tratar con Edward. Sin embargo, su mayor enemigo no era él, sino ella misma.

El era el último hombre prohibido, el epítome de sus peores miedos: fenomenalmente atractivo, increíblemente encantador, educado, con gestos extravagantes y con mucho éxito con las mujeres, todo igual que su padre. La peor combinación posible de atributos masculinos. ¿Cómo podía ella desear a un hombre así?

Se quedó de pie temblorosa en una habitación mientras Rose preparaba un baño en una adyacente. Se dejó quitar el caftan mojado y entró en la bañera como una sonámbulo

—¿Quiere algo de comer ahora, mi señora?

Bella salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse ataviada con un diáfano camisón blanco de seda. Al mirar hacia abajo y notar como su pálida piel brillaba a través de la fina tela, se sonrojó.

—No, gracias...

—No debería tener miedo, mi señora —susurró calmante Rose.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—Del príncipe Edward.

—¡Nunca he tenido miedo de un hombre en toda mi vida!

Pero incluso mientras soltaba una carcajada amarga, supo que estaba mintiendo. Edward ejercía una poderosa fuerza sobre sus emociones y sabía el poco control que le quedaba. Ella misma había estado dispuesta a ofrecerle una aventura... pero eso no había sido suficiente para él. Edward quería una rendición total y absoluta.

«¡Nunca!», se juró así misma con fiereza.

—Cuando un hombre va a por su mujer por primera vez, es normal que ella se sienta un poco nerviosa —dijo Rose con una sonrisa tímida—. Pero esta noche muchas mujeres suspirarán de envidia y soñarán con estar en tu sitio en la cama del príncipe.

Bella se quedó sin respiración y le dirigió a Rose una mirada de incredulidad, pero la pequeña doncella ya estaba saliendo de la habitación. ¡Por supuesto que Edward no iba a estar con ella! Aquella no iba a ser la típica noche de bodas.

Alcanzó uno de los libros que había traído a Datar con ella, un catálogo del siglo diecinueve de la vida del desierto. Contenía algunos errores extravagantes y hasta graciosos, prueba del desconocimiento de las costumbres árabes y sus supersticiones por parte del escritor. ¿Pero no había hecho ella lo mismo con Edward? Se había comportado de forma irracional por desearle y a la vez odiarse por su propia debilidad...

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido de sorpresa al verlo. Su brillante mirada oscura recorrió la habitación y se deslizó por su translúcida figura con una profunda admiración que la dejó tan furiosa como avergonzada. Alcanzó la bata que Rose había dejado en una silla cercana y se la puso por delante como una barrera defensiva.

—¿Qué quieres?

Edward puso un inesperado gesto de diversión y con gestos insolentes se quitó el turbante.

—¿Necesitas preguntarlo? —murmuró con pereza.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Qué te parece a ti?

Se estaba desvistiendo, pero Bella se negaba a creer en sus propios ojos.

—Pensé que esta era mi habitación.

—Esta noche es nuestra —dijo Edward con suavidad.

—No pienso compartir esta habitación contigo.

—Lo harás. Eres mi esposa.

—Técnicamente hablando.

—Yo no tengo la mente técnica.

Se quitó un reloj de cadena de oro con total calma. Bella se quedó sin aliento.

—Pero moralmente...

—¿Y qué puedes tú tener que decir con respecto a eso? —interrumpió Edward con desdén—. ¿O es que te olvidas de que esta misma mañana me ofreciste la libertad de tu cuerpo sin el compromiso de un matrimonio?

Bella se puso escarlata.

—Estaba... estaba muy confundida esta mañana...

—Corrección: estabas desesperada y déjame que te cuente lo que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera aceptado. En cuanto estuvieras de vuelta en Inglaterra y a salvo, hubieras encontrado de nuevo cien razones para no poder estar juntos.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Tu escapada acaba aquí, esta noche —amenazó con suavidad Edward—. Y la decisión la has tomado tú misma cuando escogiste quedarte. Te dije que me casaría contigo si te quedabas y no tengo necesidad de justificar mi presencia en la noche de bodas. Eres mi mujer.

—¡No, quiero anular esa boda y volver a casa!

—Esa es una fantasía que no se cumplirá. Puedes tomarme como tu amante en vez de como tu marido. En este momento no me importa, pero te aseguro que tus juegos se han acabado. Esta noche te tendré en mis brazos y haremos el amor.

Bella temblaba de furiosa incredulidad.

—Si crees que te permitiré utilizarme de esa manera, te vas a llevar una buena sorpresa.

Edward le dirigió una mirada brillante de intensidad que acortó la distancia que había entre ellos.

—No creo que sea yo el que se lleve la sorpresa.

—¡Tú dijiste que este matrimonio había sido un estúpido error!

—Un error con el que tendré que convivir hasta el final del verano. Y si yo tengo que vivir con él, tú también.

—Esa es una actitud totalmente irrazonable.

—No me siento muy razonable. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Tú ya no mereces una consideración especial por mi parte. Me caso contigo por cuestión de honor, y ¿cómo me pagas?

—¡Yo no quería casarme contigo!

—Entonces, en el nombre de Alá, ¿por qué no subiste a ese helicóptero?

—Yo... yo...

—Sabía que no tendrías respuesta. Pero no creas que yo no conozco la respuesta a ese misterio. ¡Sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza!

Bella se había puesto muy pálida.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Conozco tu arrogancia.

—¿Mi arrogancia?

Apenas podía creer que él la acusara precisamente de eso.

—Creíste que podías hacerme jugar tu juego. Que podías hacer las cosas a tu manera. Pero, ¿qué se esconde tras esa derrota? Una verdad que no quieres reconocer. Tu deseo por mí es tan fuerte como tu orgullo, más fuerte que tus prejuicios y más aún que el poder que ejerces sobre mí. Porque yo te hubiera dejado ir.

Mientras escuchaba aquella verdad que no deseaba oír, Bella apretó los dientes y se puso pálida. Era como si aquella media hora de decisión en el desierto fuera un concurso de poderes, una batalla en la que él había triunfado y no pensaba dejar que ella lo olvidara.

—Así que no me culpes a mí de tu vacilación porque te di la libertad y tú no la quisiste.

Sus sensuales ojos dorados se deslizaron sobre ella y su posesiva boca se arqueó.

—¿Y por qué te estremeces tras esa bata? ¡Estás ridícula! No soy tan estúpido como para imaginar que una mujer de tu edad y educación sea todavía una tímida virgen.

—Pues yo creo que eres muy estúpido —susurró Bella sonrojada de vergüenza.

Pero no pensaba quitarse aquella bata y exponerse semidesnuda por muy ridícula que pareciera.

—En eso puede que tengas razón. Debería haber seguido mis propios ideales. No debería haber sido permisivo con tu sociedad carente de principios. Tuve que superar ciertas barreras culturales antes de pedirte que te convirtieras en mi mujer, sabiendo que yo no sería tu primer amante.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Su sensual boca se apretó.

—Sé muy bien que compartiste un apartamento con un hombre el año anterior a mi estancia. Me enteré en Inglaterra.

Danny, uno de sus colegas, que se había encontrado temporalmente sin casa, le había pedido la habitación de más y ella había aceptado simplemente porque era el único amigo que tenía... y era homosexual.

—Pero Danny...

—No quiero oír hablar de otros hombres —Edward le dirigió una furiosa mirada de reproche—. Y si no hubieras descargado tan amarga hostilidad contra mí hoy, esos sentimientos injustos no se me hubieran ocurrido y mucho menos te los hubiera mencionado.

—¡Pues me alegro mucho de que lo hicieras! —respondió con acidez Bella viendo en ello un arma arrojadiza.

—No soy un hipócrita. No te pediría algo que yo mismo no puedo Cumplir. Y del humor que me has puesto, puede que sea una suerte que ya no seas virgen —dijo Edward con salvajismo mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

Un dorado pecho musculoso con vello negro apareció entre los bordes de la camisa. Bella se dio la vuelta con el corazón de repente desbocado y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se metía las mangas de la bata.

—Si piensas quedarte aquí, yo dormiré en otro sitio.

Sin previa advertencia, un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás.

—No.

—Por favor, aparta tus manos de mí.

—No.

—Edward...

—Estoy harto de ser un caballero —dijo atrayéndola contra el ardor de su poderoso cuerpo.

—Si no me dejas irme, saldré de este palacio mañana por la mañana —prometió temblorosa Bella con lágrimas ardientes—. Y cuando esté en mi país de nuevo, te juro que hablaré con la prensa.

En respuesta a la peor amenaza que podía imaginarse, Edward se puso rígido al instante.

—No harás eso...

—¡Lo haré! ¿Por qué no? ¿No dijiste que estabas preparado para un incidente diplomático? Bueno, pues yo te daré uno.

Edward deslizó las manos hacia sus caderas y la levantó con un solo movimiento.

—Entonces mañana no irás a ningún sitio! —se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió antes de que ella pudiera respirar—. Ni mañana ni nunca.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —jadeó Bella desconcertada por la tempestad de furia que le había provocado.

Él avanzó a grandes zancadas por un corredor.

—¡Edward... bájame!

Él la mantuvo sujeta con fuerza mientras subía unas escaleras.

—¡Cierra la boca!

—Gritaré.

—¿Y por qué no?

—No quiero tener más relación contigo ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No quiero estar casada... ni siquiera quiero una aventura. Sólo desearía no haberte conocido nunca.

—Cobarde —dijo Edward mientras empujaba una puerta con agujeros.

Se escuchó un sonido metálico al cerrarse.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme cobarde? ¡No es cobardía, es sentido común!

—Y tu cobardía te llevó hasta Canadá la última vez, pero no ésta. Como mi mujer, tendrás tanta libertad como un criminal bajo fianza, y eso se lo puedes agradecer a mi padre. El nunca se recupero de la humillación del abandono de mi madre. Las mujeres de mi familia son las únicas mujeres de Datar que no pueden abandonar la comunidad sin un visado firmado por triplicado de sus maridos o padres. ¡Pensar que debo agradecer ahora esa ley medieval!

¿El abandono de su madre? ¿Su madre había abandonado a su padre antes de morirse?

—¡Bájame!

Para su sorpresa, Edward la obedeció, sólo porque era lo que pensaba hacer de cualquier manera. Un segundo más tarde, las luces se encendieron e iluminaron su entorno. Bella miró a hurtadillas el exótico esplendor de la vasta sala en la que estaban. Una simple cama gigante con elaborados cortinajes descansaba en medio del suelo de mármol. Desvió la atención a los coloridos tapices.

Ladeó la cabeza para interpretar mejor las imágenes y se sonrojó al instante. El acto del amor entre una mujer y un hombre estaba reflejado en una serie de ilustraciones artísticas que le avergonzó ver en presencia de Edward.

—Para ser antropóloga eres extraordinariamente púdica.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella con incomodidad.

—Mi harén... ¿no te prometí traerte aquí? De verdad que es un honor porque ningún europeo ha visto estas dependencias.

—¿Y exactamente para qué me has traído aquí?

—Hasta que me prometas que no te escaparás hasta el final del verano, no te dejaré salir de aquí.

Bella clavó los ojos chocolate en él pero se le apagó todo deseo de replicar al ver la dureza de su cara. Tragó saliva y se recordó que aquel no debía ser el día más satisfactorio para el ego de la real existencia de Edward.

—Eso es un concepto bastante bárbaro, pero estoy convencida...

—Que es lo que esperabas de mí —le interrumpió Edward—. Ya me has llamado bárbaro y está claro que has hecho aflorar esa parte de mi naturaleza.

—Sólo en mitad de una discusión.

—No... en una discusión contigo yo hubiera controlado mis instintos naturales —dijo Edward con una carcajada amarga—. Me he mordido la lengua y refrenado mi pasión por tu bien. En un esfuerzo por ganar tu confianza he soportado los peores insultos y te he perdonado una y otra vez. También he tolerado gritos y ataques de histeria que hubieran hecho asesinar a cualquier otro hombre. Pero te aseguro ahora que no loseguiré haciendo... mi generosidad ha llegado a su fin.

Aquello sonó increíblemente amenazador. Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Que no pienso permitir que me abandone ninguna mujer —explotó Edward con amargura—. Así que si es eso lo que hace a una mujer liberada aceptar a un hombre, nunca me encontrarás aceptable.

—No me había dado cuenta de que...

—De ahora en adelante sólo confiaré en mis instintos. Fui concebido en el corazón del calor del desierto, soy un auténtico hijo de las arenas, porque no he heredado nada de mi madre. No corre el hielo por mis venas ni el frío cálculo en mi cerebro. Sé lo que quiero y lo que siento. Quiero encerrarte y mantenerte aislada como mis antepasados hicieron con sus mujeres. ¡Eso es lo que me haces sentir! —los brillantes ojos dorados se clavaron en ella con tal intensidad que- Bella dio un paso atrás—. Hace menos de cincuenta años no hubiéramos tenido este problema. Te hubiera reclamado y llevado a mi cama desde el instante en que te hubiera visto. ¡Y hubiera suprimido tus derechos con inmenso placer! Has sido honrada con mi anillo en tu dedo...

—¡No hubieras vivido lo suficiente como para ponérmelo! —aseguró Bella con una oleada de desafío.

—¿No?

—No.

Edward esbozó una lenta y ardiente sonrisa y se acercó.

—Entonces demuéstrame que no eres una cobarde. Demuéstrame que el mismo deseo que me inflama a mí te inflama a ti... Ven a mis brazos... o recházame entonces.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Cobarde —susurró Edward acercándose a ella con el sigilo de un depredador natural.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

—¡Aparta de mí! —gritó Bella mientras se encontraba acorralada contra la cama.

Edward estaba a corta distancia de ella y empezó a quitarse la ropa con lenta y medida frialdad.

—No me volverás a decir eso otra vez. Es a ti a quien temes, no a mí. Tu sumisión puede herir tu orgullo, pero ganarás con la experiencia. Una mujer que se niega su propia femineidad no está completa.

—Nunca había oído tantas tonterías en toda mi vida —Bella observó su ropa caer al suelo con el corazón en la garganta y un vuelco en el estómago—. ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí!

—De verdad que es una prueba para un hombre pasar una noche de bodas como esta —Edward se quitó la camisa con una alarmante calma—. Pero descubrirás que estoy a la altura del reto. Y no sufriré la intolerable humillación de hacer el trabajo de una mujer para conseguir acostarme contigo como hizo mi predecesor.

—¿Qué dices?

—El hombre con el que viviste hace tres años. Oí las burlas acerca de él. Tu mujer, le llamaban, y se reían de cómo limpiaba tu apartamento y te cocinaba.

Por un momento Bella se concentró en lo que estaba comentando. La cocina de Danny era maravillosa, pero su necesidad de limpiar constante, había acabado poniéndola nerviosa porque se había sentido huésped en su propia casa. Evidentemente Edward no se había enterado del hecho que hacía a Danny un huésped temporal aceptable... su orientación sexual.

—Pero eso... eso...

Cometió el error de volver a mirar a Edward y se quedó sin habla. Su asombrada mirada se posó en sus estrechas caderas, en sus largas y musculosas piernas velludas y en el visible abultamiento de su excitación masculina tras los breves calzoncillos que se estaba quitando en ese momento. Bella se quedó helada y cerró los ojos, pero un poco tarde. Dios bendito, reflexionó aturdida apoyando una mano en el borde de la cama al debilitársele las piernas. ¿Estarían todos los hombres tan ... ?

—No me mancillaré pidiéndote favores, pero te daré un placer como nunca has conocido en esa cama y entonces veremos si prefieres a un hombre o a una nena.

«A una nena», pensó ella aturdida ante la imagen de su rampante masculinidad. Sin embargo, a otro nivel sintió un ardor y una especie de temblor en las entrañas. Cerró los dedos de forma compulsiva alrededor de la colcha encontró buscando una brizna de razón en su aturdida mente.

—Comprendo que estés enfadado conmigo...

—Cuando me abandone a la maravillosa gloria de tu cuerpo, desaparecerá todo el enfado —dijo Edward con voz ronca de repente frente a ella quitándole con sueltas la bata y arrojándola a un lado antes siquiera de que ella se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo—. Y estate segura de que cuando rompa el día todavía estarás en mis brazos, donde pertenece mi mujer.

Antes siquiera de poder abrir los labios, Edward la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, apartó el edredón y la tendió en la cama con sorprendente delicadeza. Al instante ella cruzó los brazos sobre sus senos avergonzada de la transparencia de su camisón. Cuando Edward la miró entre sus espesas pestañas, se quedó sin aliento. Absolutamente desbordada por su mirada de aprecio dorada, permaneció echada extrañamente inmóvil y cautiva por la sensación más poderosa que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Edward frunció un poco el ceño y deslizó un dedo con burla por una de sus manos.

—¿Por qué te ocultas de mí?

Bella entrecerró los párpados. Le costó un esfuerzo enorme cerrarlos, pero le ayudó para recuperar la razón. Apretó los dientes y se puso aún más rígida.

—No quiero hacer esto...

—¿Te he asustado?

—Por supuesto que no... Estoy intentando ser razonable.

—Cierra la boca de nuevo —sugirió Edward con suavidad—. Pero abre los ojos.

Eso podría ser fatal. Le aterrorizó el que él también lo supiera... que cuando le mirara tuviera la insistencia de una buscona hambrienta de sexo y que el hecho de que estuviera echado a su lado sin una gota de ropa fuera suficiente como para reducir su compostura normal al estado de gelatina.

—No lleves esto más lejos —le advirtió temblorosa.

—¿Qué te hizo ese hombre? —preguntó con repentina ferocidad Edward.

Sus pestañas se alzaron con asombro y se encontró con sus ardientes ojos dorados.

—Estás aterrorizada... Si ese hombre te ha hecho daño, le buscaré y le mataré con mis propias manos —explotó Edward con violencia.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella como un tigre a punto de saltar.

—¿Qué te hizo ese hombre? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¡Nada, idiota! Era homosexual.

—¿Homosexual? —susurró asombrado Edward.

—Exacto... Ahora que nos hemos quitado esa complicación de camino, ¿es posible que pienses en las aplicaciones de consumar este ridículo matrimonio?

—Homosexual —repitió Edward de nuevo. —Un hombre al que no le atraen las mujeres.

Con un aire de relajación repentino, Edward se tendió con fluidez de medio lado, apoyó la barbilla en una mano y examinó su cara sonrojada por la furia y sus brazos apretados. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

—De verdad que soy un idiota...

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —susurró Bella mientras se incorporaba.

Una fuerte mano le apretó en el hombro para que se echara de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que apague las luces? ¿Te sentirías menos tímida?

Bella apretó los dientes.

—¡No soy tímida! Sólo estoy intentando evitar que cometamos los dos un error terrible... si siquiera me escucharas.

—Te escucho.

Edward sonrió de nuevo.

Aquella sonrisa le produjo una oleada de pánico y el corazón se le desbocó.

—Los dos estábamos de acuerdo en que este matrimonio era un error, ¿o no?

—Te equivocas.

—Y bajo un acuerdo mutuo... ¿Qué quieres decir con que me equivoco?

Los enormes ojos chocolate se sintieron cautivos de los dorados. Bella dejó de respirar y sin previa advertencia, su tenso cuerpo se sintió sacudido por una oleada de anticipación sensual tan intensa que la cabeza le dio vueltas.

Edward murmuró algo en árabe y lentamente bajó su morena cabeza, frotando sus labios contra la trémula curva de los de ella. Bella tembló violentamente cuando la punta de su lengua profanó sus labios y sintió la poderosa fuerza de su deseo ahogar todo pensamiento racional. Levantó una mano para apretarle el hombro y sintió el calor de su piel satinada al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba más y enterraba sus dedos en la cascada de sus rizos vibrantes.

El corazón le dio otro terrible vuelco cuando él la rodeó y la presión de su firme boca se hizo más insistente. Edward utilizó su lengua en un ondulante avance por su tierno interior y una oleada de placer le hizo soltar un gemido atormentado.

Las manos de Bella se enterraron en el espesor moreno de su pelo atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras el pulso de deseo atenazaba todos sus músculos. «¿Qué estás haciendo?», le dijo la voz de la conciencia. Pero se sentía impotente mientras la barrera de su resistencia se resquebrajaba y se desbordaba todo el deseo que había reprimido tanto tiempo. Un gemido incoherente se escapó de su garganta mientras él elevaba el ardor del beso con erótica maestría para emular una posesión mucho más íntima. La temperatura se le disparó por las nubes y un ardiente placer la sofocó.

—Edward... —murmuró cuando él se separó de su boca inflamada.

Con una radiante sonrisa, él le apartó las manos de su pelo y le besó cada una de las palmas. La mirada turbia de ella se clavó en la de él cuando empezó a deslizar los finos tirantes de seda por sus hombros y sintió un escalofrío de pánico que casi rompió el hechizo.

Pero Edward apretó de nuevo la boca contra la de ella y la cegadora oleada de pasión la asaltó de nuevo.

Cuando salió como una nadadora novata que se hubiera sumergido a demasiada profundidad, sus senos estaban desnudos, inflamados y sus pezones vergonzosamente erizados. Edward cerró una mano sobre la de ella cuando intentó cubrirse.

—No te avergüences... disfruta de tu belleza como hago yo —la apremió con voz ronca—. Tu pelo tiene la gloria de¡ amanecer y tu piel el brillo de las carmelias blancas.

Allí echada, Bella sintió todo su cuerpo arqueándose hacia él y se quedó sin aliento.

—Pura... sin mancha.

Edward curvó los dedos reverentes sobre un montículo tembloroso y a ella se le contrajo el estómago y cerró los ojos ante la intolerable sensación que su dedo estaba produciendo en el sensible pezón.

Edward abarcó sus senos, los contoneó y exploró con manos expertas y después bajó la cabeza morena para devorar un botón rosa en el ardor de su boca dejándola sentir sus dientes y el frote sensual de su lengua.

El corazón se le desbocó a Bella y perdió todo el control mientras arqueaba la espalda y se le escapaba un gemido febril. De repente estaba ardiendo viva en una oleada de atormentado placer.

No podía permanecer quieta. Sus uñas se clavaron en la suave sábana y después volaron instintivamente hacia él, arañándole los hombros, enterrándose en su pelo hasta que con un gemido ahogado, Edward tomó su boca de nuevo con una apasionada urgencia que la consumió. Entonces deslizó uno de sus fuertes muslos entre los de ella mientras- sus dedos jugueteaban sobre su tembloroso vientre.

Se agachó para besar sus senos de nuevo cubriendo la carne ya febril con ardientes y ansiosos besos. Se movió hacia la barrera de seda que cubría sus finas caderas deslizando una mano acariciante a lo largo del sedoso muslo de ella y dibujando todo el contorno de la extremidad temblorosa hasta el remolino de fieros rizos que ocultaba el verdadero corazón de ella. Un sonido estrangulado escapó de los labios de Bella cuando él encontró la fuente del más insoportable placer.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le asió por el pelo mientras su cabeza se agitaba sobre la almohada con frenesí. Bella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y nublados de pasión. Edward la miró como un ansioso conquistador, sus brillantes ojos dorados cerrándose en los de ella mientras apretaba los nudillos en el punto más sensible de su cuerpo palpitante y murmuraba roncamente:

—Ahora dime que no te imaginaste esto la primera vez que posaste los ojos en mí. Dime que no te viste yaciendo bajo mi cuerpo, con el tuyo ardiendo por mi posesión...

—Yo... yo... —jadeó.

—Sólo con verme me deseaste.

—¡No!

—Al instante, de forma desesperada e inolvidable. Sentiste lo que no habías sentido nunca antes. Un reconocimiento sexual tan poderoso y consumidor que los dos los vimos a la vez.

—No.

Edward movió su experta mano como un torturador y Bella soltó un grito incapaz de reprimir los gemidos de intolerable placer ni el arqueo de su cuerpo.

—Admítelo —entonó él con una sonrisa y la tenacidad que tanto la asustaba a ella.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —gimió ella en una explosión de frustración emocional—.

De acuerdo... de acuerdo... sí ... sí... sí.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo y como premio a su rendición bajó su largo cuerpo contra el de ella. Apretó su boca con ardor contra el hueco palpitante de su cuello.

—Tú eres mi mujer..

—No —jadeó ella con desesperación.

—Y si te hubiera besado hasta dejarte si respiración en vez de haber intentado comunicarme contigo con mi pobre inglés de entonces, hubieras caído a mis pies.

—¡No! —gimió ella con angustia y furiosa contra él.

Estaba tan furiosa que estaba a punto de explotar pero no podía controlar la atormentada reacción de su cuerpo ni la necesidad que él mantenía en el punto de ebullición.

—Sí.

Con una ronca carcajada, Edward deslizó la punta de la lengua entre sus senos y cambió de dirección para lamer los pezones inflamados que ya había acariciado hasta poner erectos. La hizo jadear y retorcerse mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la suave parte interior de uno de sus muslos hasta descubrir el centro de su placer.

Bella arqueó las caderas salvajemente bajo el asalto de su mano exploradora. Sentía como si cada átomo de su ser estuviera centrado allí y cada caricia la volvía más loca hasta apretarse a él con frenesí, buscando ella misma su boca provocativa, desesperada por todo el contacto que pudiera conseguir, por aliviar la agonía que la estaba consumiendo.

—Intentaré no hacerte daño —murmuró Edward con voz ronca—. Pero estás muy tensa y yo llevo tanto tiempo sin hacerlo...

La había conducido hasta tal cima de excitación que Bella estaba totalmente fuera de control. Nada importaba salvo aquella intolerable vaciedad que necesitaba ser llenada.

Edward se deslizó entre sus muslos abiertos, la alzó con sus fuertes manos y la ardiente y dura prominencia de su masculinidad se frotó contra su suavidad. Bella jadeó y se puso rígida mientras abría los ojos.

—No te pongas tensa —susurró él mientras buscaba la entrada de su húmeda bienvenida que él había preparado con tanta devoción.

—Por favor..

Iba a decir no, pero sus labios no pudieron pronunciar la palabra. Estaba tan excitada que la primera sacudida de su lenta invasión la despojó de toda capacidad de pensar o hablar.

Edward se arqueó ligeramente sobre ella, el vello de su torso rozando sus pezones y atrapó su boca antes de zambullirse en el auténtico centro de ella. Un dolor agudo paralizó a Bella. Cuando gritó, él apartó sus labios y la miró con sus facciones doradas tensas por el control que estaba imponiendo a su fiero deseo. Pero sus ojos eran como dos llamas vibrantes cuando la abarcó con posesivo orgullo.

—Ahora eres verdaderamente mía, aziz —susurró con salvaje satisfacción.

Al borde del dolor, fue otra vez devorada por la ardiente excitación sexual. La sensación de él dentro de ella llenándola era tan intolerable e íntima que gimió desde lo más profundo de la garganta. En reacción, él se paralizó de nuevo antes de penetrarla hasta lo más profundo con un gemido de pasión. Entonces, cuando empezó a moverse dentro de ella poseyéndola con potentes sacudidas, Bella quedó atrapada en su tormentoso ritmo y se le cortó la respiración.

La primera oleada de placer primitivo la asaltó mientras Edward la conducía a un frenético clímax de pasión salvaje. El cuerpo se le arqueó como el de una marioneta y la explosión ardiente que empezó en lo más profundo de ella se expandió por todas sus células devastadora y ciegamente. Bella apretó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de él de forma instintiva entre los temblores que la sacudían y la verdad más sorprendente le llegó cuando sus defensas estaban más bajas... «lo amas, siempre lo has amado».

Era como caer en un gran agujero negro sin ninguna advertencia. La realidad la sacudió con dureza. Nada la había conmovido con tal profundidad como aquello. El amor había penetrado en ella y ridiculizado sus esfuerzos por protegerse a sí misma.

Pero, ¿cómo iba ella a haber sabido que él utilizaría su deseo sexual como un arma contra ella? Debería haberlo sabido, se dijo con dolor mientras recordaba la controlada y ciega furia que le había sacudido cuando ella había tirado su anillo de boda. Edward había decidido ponerla en su sitio y eso no era una sorpresa... su sitio tendida en su cama. Y ahora entendía que de ninguna manera h ¡era permitido Edward que durmiera sola después de cómo se había comportado y cuando eso era lo que él había deseado de ella desde el principio.

Los ojos le escocieron. Por primera vez en su vida adulta se sentía débil e inadecuada. Nunca había necesitado a nadie desde la infancia y nunca se lo había permitido a sí misma, pero Edward había hecho que le necesitara. Se le había metido bajo la piel y había derrumbado todas sus defensas.

—Perdóname por hacerte daño —suspiró Edward.

Bella apretó los dientes al recordar la satisfacción primitiva de él en el instante de la posesión sexual. Intentó escabullirse de su abrazo pero él apretó más los brazos.

—Lo disfrutaste —le condenó.

Edward se puso rígido y le dirigió una mirada repentina de furia que le produjo un vuelco en el estómago.

—No he disfrutado de hacerte daño —explotó con fiereza—, pero he sentido un placer natural y orgullo por tu pureza. Nunca me he acostado con una virgen y no esperaba encontrarte inocente. Que me hayas tal regalo en nuestra noche de bodas ha significado mucho para mi. No me disculpare por eso.

—¡Me gustaría haberme acostado con cien hombres! —exploto Bella con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Pero no lo has hecho —dijo Edward con satisfacción—. Esperaste por mi.

—¡No he esperado por ti!

—La cuestión no tiene importancia ahora. ¿Por qué después de lo que hemos disfrutado intentas pelear conmigo? —preguntó con buen humor.

Estaba tan guapo. El pelo negro, la piel dorada, los asombrosos ojos y una boca tan sensual... De repente le hizo dañó mirarlo y sentir la instantánea oleada de placer posesivo hacia él. Amor a primera vista. Ella nunca había creído en ello y sin embargo le había ocurrido. Se había enamorado hasta el alma desde el momento en que le había visto y debería haberlo reconocido mucho tiempo atrás

Había sentido agonía por él en aquella cena entre colegas en que Edward no estaba muy seguro de qué cubiertos usar y ella había hecho una demostración en su beneficio de cómo se usaban.

Debería llorar ahora por su ciega estupidez. Si hubiera reconocido sus propios sentimientos estaba amargamente convencida de que hubiera tenido la fuerza de haber salido en aquel helicóptero.

—Bella...

Ella se estremeció al notar el duro empuje de su masculinidad contra su muslo' Eso la excitó. Ella conocía todos los mecanismo del sexo, pero nunca había creído que él pudiera excitarla con tanta facilidad.

—Y ahora te quedas silenciosa.

Una mano suave le acarició la barbilla. Edward le sonrió con aquella sonrisa radiante que le encogía el corazón.

—Y pareces tan preocupada pero a la vez tan sexy...

Deslizó un dedo por su labio inferior inflamado por sus apasionados besos y ella sintió el pulso acelerado. Con el pulgar le entreabrió los labios e invadió su tierno interior y, con vergonzosa incredulidad, Bella sintió un nuevo ardor entre los muslos.

—Olvida el mundo fuera de estas paredes —susurró Edward con voz ronca—. Este es nuestro mundo y nada puede amenazarte aquí.

Nada salvo él.

—Edward...

Él se inclinó hacia ella y penetró sus labios con la lengua en un erótico asalto que le hizo cosquillear hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

—¡No!

Se apartó de ella como si la hubiera tratado con violencia.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Sintió un violento sonrojo al conectar con la limpia y cándida mirada de él.

—Sí... —mintió temblorosa.

—Hay muchas formas de hacer el amor.

—¡Y yo no quiero conocerlas! —aseguró con fervor Bella al borde del pánico.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa de diversión.

—Pues las conocerás, vamos... nos daremos un baño.

—¿Un baño?

—Si tengo que contener mi ansia de ti, aziz, un baño fría se hace necesario.

—Ah, vete tú —dijo ella sin entusiasmo.

Edward ladeó su preciosa cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Antes de que Bella pudiera preguntarle qué era lo que le parecía tan divertido, salió de la cama y la sacó en brazos de un solo movimiento.

—Desde esta noche lo compartiremos todo —le aseguró.

—Pero no un baño frío.

—Pero te mereces uno, aziz. Si no me sentiría deficiente como amante.

—Tienes un perfecto diez, así que no te preocupes —dijo con acidez Bella—. Ahora, ¿podrías bajarme, por favor? No soy de esas mujeres que caen de rodillas ante la superioridad de los músculos de un hombre.

Él la alzó aún más y atrapó su boca con un beso hambriento y ardiente que la dejó mareada y desorientada.

—¿Un perfecto diez? ¿Comparado con quien? ¿O es que también has tenido fantasías conmigo?

—Yo nunca he tenido una...

—¡Qué pequeña mentirosa eres...! Terca, agresiva, de lengua afilada... Menos mal que no me he casado contigo esperando encontrar una dulzura como la miel.

—¡Te has casado conmigo para meterme en tu cama!

—Pero no me hacía falta hacerlo —la desconcertó él—. Podría haberte llevado a mi cama en Inglaterra pero decidí no poner a prueba tu control. Deberías estar agradecida.

—¿Agradecida?

El esbozó una sonrisa de cinismo.

—Podrías haber fallado la prueba.

Rabiosa, Bella forcejeó y al instante siguiente estaba sumergida en agua fría. Salpicando y jadeando de la sorpresa, se agarró al borde de la piscina y se apartó el pelo de los ojos.

—No permitiré que te rebeles. Mientras seas mi mujer me tratarás con respeto.

Bajo a luz de la luna, él era una silueta oscura dorada con el agua hasta la cintura. «Mientras seas mi mujer», pensó ella con furia. Siempre el límite de tiempo. Y no es que eso le importara a ella porque amarlo no le cerraba los ojos a la imposibilidad de una relación duradera entre ellos. Por otra parte, le enfurecía su arrogancia de creer que podía tomar lo que le apeteciera de la institución matrimonial y dejar a un lado lo que no le interesaba.

—No sólo no creo en el matrimonio, sino que no me siento tu mujer y no quiero serlo —se defendió con ardor—. No me siento honrada... me siento utilizada. Esas ceremonias han sido una farsa y no pensarás que por ponerme un anillo en el dedo me ciegas.

Edward avanzó hacia ella.

—Así que te sientes utilizada. Pero entonces, ¿que significa para ti la ternura? ¿Sólo algo que destruir como buscas destruir todo lo que compartimos con tu estrecha mente y tu tonto sentido de superioridad?

A Bella se le heló todo el cuerpo.

—No me siento superior —susurró devastada por la furia que había desatado ella misma.

—Pero me das tu cuerpo y nada más. Parece, como si yo no mereciera la pena. Si de verdad nuestro matrimonio no significa nada para ti, me he equivocado en hacerte poner ese anillo de nuevo.

La atrajo hacia él, le estiró los dedos y le arrancó la banda de oro. La tiró al agua en un gesto vehemente de repudio.

—Ahí se quedará para la eternidad aunque vendrás a mí de rodillas para que te permita usarlo de nuevo.

Era una locura, pero en el instante en que le despojó del anillo, lo quiso de vuelta con una pasión tan fuerte como el repudio de él.

—Pero no necesito ningún anillo en tu dedo para que me permita disfrutar de lo que ya es mío.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera adivinar sus intenciones, Edward la asió por las caderas y la alzo el borde de la piscina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo que quiero —dijo Edward separándola las piernas con sus duros muslos mientras pasaba las manos por debajo de ella para mantenerla en el sitio.

—Si crees que te he usado, entonces será mejor que cometa el pecado.

Bella enterró las manos temblorosas en su pelo sedoso mientras las emociones amenazaban con desgarrarla en dos hasta que él tomó su boca con apasionada urgencia y le quitó todo pensamiento racional de la cabeza.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Bella se agitó en la incómoda cama y se estremeció de frío. El brazo le estaba palpitando. Le dolía todo el cuerpo en sitios que ni siquiera sabía que podían doler, pero extrañamente se sentía ajena a las molestias físicas y tenía la mente cargada de imágenes eróticas.

Estaba recordando la ardiente y embriagadora gloria de la boca de Edward sobre la de ella, la fenomenal velocidad con que su traidor cuerpo se había derretido como la miel. Recordaba la salvaje unión cuando él se había sumergido en ella una y otra vez llevándola sin vergüenza a una cota de excitación por encima de sus más salvajes fantasías. Y ahora se avergonzaba de su debilidad.

Sin embargo era demasiado sincera como para negar que se había glorificado en aquella intimidad sensual y que le había encantado dormirse en sus brazos, saber que estaría allí durante la noche y se sintió maravillosamente segura de no estar sola nunca mal.

Así que había empezado, sintió dolida. Eso era lo que el amor hacía con uno. Ahogaba el orgullo y acababa con los principios. Hacía que una mujer cuerda se comportara como una loca. Su madre era una mujer inteligente, pero la inteligencia no le había bastado para romper con su destructivo matrimonio.

No, su madre había aguantado, aparentemente enganchada por el dolor y la humillación de tener un esposo aventurero.

—Es mi marido y lo quiero —le había dicho a su hija en los días en que Bella había sido tan ingenua que había creído que debía interferir.

Escapar a la universidad había sido una bendición y centrarse en los estudios y su carrera había hecho que los lazos familiares se redujeran con el tiempo a unas cartas ocasionales.

Con una mano débil tiró de la sábana para calentarse.

¿Habría estado defendiéndose todos aquellos años para encontrarse de cara con un depredador como su padre? El era el único hombre que se había enfrentado a ella, el único que había conseguido atravesar su caparazón defensivo... y el único que la sorprendía haciendo siempre lo inesperado.

0 sea que ahora sabía que lo amaba. Pero eso no la cegaba a saber que lo único que Edward deseaba de ella era aquel salvaje olvido sexual al que la había introducido la noche anterior. Pero no estaba preparada para admitirlo abiertamente. Si lo hiciera, sus escrúpulos morales entrarían en conflicto. El matrimonio era mucho más respetable que una aventura, lo que en Datar no se permitía, pero su matrimonio seguía siendo un arreglo temporal.

Le estaba costando esfuerzo pensar, notó al ladear la cabeza con la boca seca. Tenía el brazo agarrotado y con un esfuerzo apartó la sábana para mirarlo con falta de interés. Estaba hinchado y tenía mal aspecto, sobre todo alrededor de la venda que cubría las heridas de Tanya. Envenenamiento de sangre, decidió. Y probablemente tendría fiebre, lo que explicaba por qué se sentía tan fría.

Oyó abrirse la puerta. ¿Habría estado cerrada? Recordó la amenaza de Edward de encerrarla y tirar la llave y sonrió. También le gustaba lo dramático que era. Pero estaba divagando; lo que necesitaba era un doctor.

Edward apareció en su campo de visión completamente vestido y exquisitamente trajeado de gris marino. Ese día le tocaba el estilo occidental. Estaba devastadoramente atractivo, aunque le veía un poco borroso. Se preguntó por qué llevaría una bandeja cargada de flores porque tenía el aspecto de no saber qué hacer con ellas.

—Estás despierta... ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó sin acercarse y con aspecto incómodo—. Te he traído el desayuno.

«Un doctor», recordó ella agradecida de que Edward fuera sólido como una roca para los momentos de crisis. Él se aclaré la garganta en el silencio.

—Naturalmente estarás esperando una disculpa.

¿Lo estaba? ¿Por qué iba a esperar una disculpa? No se lo podía imaginar y siguió observándole con los ojos verdes nublados desde lo más profundo de la sombría cama.

—Me arrepiento de mi comportamiento de anoche —dijo él con los ojos más brillantes—. No tengo excusa. Perdí el control y el temperamento. Nunca lo había hecho antes.

Ella no podía concentrarse.

—Necesito un doctor —le dijo con debilidad.

—¿Un doctor?

Edward frunció el ceño y ella apartó la sábana y le enseñó el brazo dolorido.

—¿Lo ves?

La bandeja cayó al suelo con un estallido de china al romperse y Edward casi voló hasta la cama a su lado.

Le asió los dedos y la miró inmovilizado por el pánico. Era auténtico pánico, notó ella con asombro. Entonces sacó un teléfono móvil pero le temblaba tanto la mano que debió marcar mal porque maldijo y empezó de nuevo.

—Perdona que sea una molestia —suspiró ella en tono calmado.

Él respondió algo en su propia lengua con un tono. de angustia mientras alcanzaba su camisón y empezaba a ponérselo. Entonces la arropó con delicadeza como si fuera una momia egipcia. Desde entonces, ella cayó en un estado de sopor febril.

La siguiente vez que despertó estaba en una habitación débilmente iluminada en una de esas camas con ruedas y un gotero aplicado al brazo. Se sentía terriblemente caliente e incómoda y no quería que le metieran otro termómetro en la boca, así que lo dijo en voz alta. Oyó hablar a Edward y la respuesta de una voz femenina, pero le costaba demasiado esfuerzo intentar averiguar lo que pasaba.

La siguiente vez se despertó como si hubiera estado durmiendo profundamente. Ya no le dolía el brazo y escuchó las mismas voces. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Alice a su lado en la cama y a Edward a los pies.

—Ahí la tienes —dijo Alice con satisfacción a su hermano—. Te dije que sólo estaba dormida... como dijo el señor Khan.

Bella frunció el ceño de asombro al ver a Edward. Parecía como si no se hubiera afeitado en una semana y no hubiera dormido. Una espesa sombra oscura le cubría la agresiva mandíbula y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, el traje arrugado y la corbata quitada.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó tenso sin hacer caso a su hermana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Así dos días.

—Los dos días más largos de mi vida —gimió Alice—. Por favor, dile que se vaya a casa, Bella, antes de que cometa un crimen.

—¡No me hables así!

Bella dio un respingo.

—Ningún ser humano puede pasar tanto tiempo sin dormir y mantener ningún sentido de la proporción y... ¿qué le ha pasado a tu sentido del humor?

—¿Esperabas que me riera cuando mi mujer ha estado al borde de la muerte?

—Tu mujer no ha estado al borde de la muerte. Ha estado bastante enferma, pero no grave. Ahora, ¿quieres irte a casa antes de que use otra estrategia más innoble? Sabes tan bien como yo lo que ocurriría, si informo a nuestro padre de tu estado de agotamiento.

—Me quedo con mi mujer. Mientras no se encuentre bien, este es mi sitio.

—Por favor, vete a casa —murmuró Bella con una horrible sensación de culpabilidad por causar una discusión entre los hermanos.

A Edward se le tensaron los músculos de la cara. Sus espesas pestañas enmarcaron sus ojos oscuros como la noche y la reacción fue como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en la espalda.

—Si ese es tu deseo...

Cuando, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Alice gimió.

—Ahora le has ofendido y es culpa mía. Jasper se estremecería si me hubiera oído hablarle a Edward así, pero, por Dios bendito, le saco veinte años, he vivido en Londres la mayor parte de mi vida y sigo olvidando que mi hermano será un día nuestro rey. De todas formas, no ha dejado de actuar como un idiota desde que te trajeron aquí.

—¿Como un idiota?

—Estaba muerto de pánico. Al principio quería llevarte a Londres porque no estaba seguro de que pudiéramos cuidarte bien aquí. Tuve que convencerle de que tendría que preocuparse de verdad si esperaba tanto

tiempo a que te pusieran un tratamiento. Después quería que te vieran todos los especialistas y no ha abandonado el pie de tu cama ni un solo momento. No ha dormido, no ha comido y ha puesto a cuatro guardias en la puerta. Casi ya espero que en cualquier momento aparezca un catador real.

Bella miró a Alice con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Dios mío!

Con una sonrisa, Alice se sentó en una silla.

—Entiendo que estuviera preocupado por ti, pero lo que no entiendo es que se comportara como si fuera culpa suya que estuvieras enferma.

Bella recordó vagamente aquella disculpa.

—Como si eso fuera posible. Tuviste mala suerte, eso es todo. ¿Cómo te hiciste esos arañazos?

—Tanya.

—¿Lo sabe , Edward?

Bella asintió.

De forma desconcertante, la hermana de Edward rompió a reír.

—Esa noticia hace que merezca la pena lo que he tenido que soportar. Tu especialista, el doctor Khan querrá examinarte. ¿Tienes hambre ya?

—No.

—Por favor, intenta recuperar el apetito —bromeó Alice—. Si no, Edward te traerá al cocinero de Dubai y lo siguiente que pasará es que los pacientes ricos querrán hacer lo mismo. La verdad es que me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Lo que hace Edward, lo imita todo el mundo —le contó animada Alice—. Si te hubiera llevado a Londres, nuestra reputación como hospital se hubiera hundido sin remedio —se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y sonrió ampliamente—. Y también dependo de ti para traer al primer bebé real dentro de estas paredes, pero por favor, hagamos un pacto para sedar a Edward antes del gran acontecimiento, porque le estrangularé sí empieza a decirme lo que tengo que hacer en la sala de partos.

¿Un bebé real? Bella se quedó muda. Alice tenía la impresión de que el suyo era un matrimonio auténtico. Por supuesto. ¿Para qué iba Edward a comunicar a su familia que ella era sólo una diversión temporal? No había necesidad cuando al final del verano ella se habría ido de todas formas. Pero estaba segura de que su padre lo sabía. Quizá esa fuera la razón por la que hubiera dejado a Edward casarse con ella.

Bueno, pues el rey Carlisle no necesitaba preocuparse y Alice tendría que sufrir una decepción. Edward no había corrido el riesgo de dejar a su mujer embarazada ni siquiera en medio del ardor de la pasión.

¿Y por qué le dolía a ella tanto? Era sólo la confirmación de lo que había sabido desde el principio, que no tenían futuro juntos. Entonces, ¿por qué cuando Edward había utilizado el sentido común ella lo sentía como el último rechazo?

Arrugó la nariz porque le escocieron los ojos. Puso una mueca, furiosa consigo misma. Mucho tiempo atrás había sabido que el único pesar del celibato que pensaba llevar de por vida era el no tener un hijo propio cuando adoraba a los niños.

Y lo amaba a él, pensó enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Sólo de pensar en él y en Tanya juntos se le revolvía el estómago. ¡Aquella mujer era una maníaca! Y Edward ni siquiera la había criticado cuando le había contado que ella le había hecho aquellos arañazos.

Por supuesto, no le importaba que Bella sufriera algún daño de manos de aquella mujer. Aquella sucia celosa con tan poco control sobre sí misma probablemente sería la madre de sus hijos.

De repente Bella hubiera querido morir y dejarle tan miserable y torturado por la culpabilidad como para dejarle totalmente inútil como marido.

—He oído que no estás comiendo mucho —señalo Edward con tensión.

—No tengo hambre.

En las veinticuatro horas que habían pasado antes de que volviera a visitarla, Bella había estado hundida en la miseria y cuando había entrado por aquella puerta sombrío y tenso, sintió que era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

—Lo entiendo, pero debes ser sensata.

El silencio fue opresivo. Bella volvió la cara hacia la pared. Edward se merecía a una mujer como Tanya, decidió dolida intentando odiarlo para conseguir sólo que el dolor fuera más profundo.

—Cometí un error trayéndote a Datar —murmuró él con pesadez.

Bella se puso rígida y frunció el ceño.

—Creí que podía hacerte feliz... al menos por un tiempo —Edward mostraba aún más ferocidad en todos sus músculos tensos—. Ahora sé que fue muy arrogante por mi parte... y estúpido, imperdonablemente estúpido.

Me dejé arrastrar por la pasión. Nunca había deseado a una mujer como te deseaba a ti. Eras mi sueño... En el nombra de Alá, parezco un adolescente.

Con una áspera carcajada de turbación, se acercó a la ventana.

—Fui lo bastante ingenuo como para creer que podríamos pasar un tiempo especial juntos sin ningún coste para ti. Me quedaba tan poco tiempo. No tengo libertad de elección. Tengo que casarme y tener hijos. Tengo treinta años y esa no es una edad de permanecer soltero en mi posición.

—Sí —susurró ella temblorosa absolutamente desgarrada por la honestidad que no había esperado.

«Tú eras mi sueño», reflexionó ella con una oleada de dolor casi insoportable

Edward tenía un tacto exquisito pero lo que le estaba contando es que ella era su última fantasía sexual.

—Si no fuera por mi familia, te mandarías Londres ahora mismo, porque debe ser lo que deseas, pero por su bien te pido que te quedes un poco más. La partida demasiado repentina de mi esposa les causaría una seria vergüenza.

Bella no se atrevió a mirarlo. La idea de que la llevaran a casa inmediatamente le horrorizó. Sin embargo, era una cobardía querer retrasar lo inevitable. «Aquel tiempo especial juntos»... ¿Por qué no sería ella del tipo de mujeres que podían aceptar eso? Y de repente, por fin, comprendió por qué no lo había aceptado.

Ella había querido más. Todo el tiempo había querido más, incluso cuando estaba peleando con él y le decía que no creía en el matrimonio. Ella también había tenido sueños, había deseado que la hiciera el amor, había querido que él la demostrara que el matrimonio entre ellos podría funcionar contra todas las expectativas. Y eso era mucho más ingenuo que todo lo que él había esperado, comprendió con dolor. La Cenicienta consigue al príncipe, el último cuento de hadas... ¿Quién hubiera creído que la prosaica Bella Swan podría albergar tal sueño?

—¿Cuál es tu decisión? —preguntó Edward en voz muy baja.

—Me quedaré. Podré hacer mi investigación.

—Por supuesto... tu investigación.

Pero no era eso lo que planeaba hacer, decidió Bella con una abrupta oleada de decisión que la sorprendió. En ese momento Edward debía pensar que el final del verano no era suficiente pronto. Ya había tenido suficiente y se había sentido decepcionado. Sentía que se había puesto en ridículo y había abandonado su sueño. Bueno, pues ella no pensaba abandonar con tanta facilidad. Si iba a pasar el resto de su vida enamorada del marido de otra mujer, al menos pensaba tener recuerdos que merecieran la pena. Ahora mismo él era su marido y con lo vengativa que se sentía, Tanya sería siempre la segunda y Edward iba a languidecer por su primera mujer el resto de sus días.

—He estado pensando mucho desde que llevo en esta cama...

—Tú nunca dejas de pensar —dijo Edward sombrío como si fuera la peor ofensa que una mujer pudiera cometer.

—Mi investigación significa mucho para mí, pero es una traba que yo no sepa árabe. Verás, mi asistente sí sabía árabe —Bella suspiró—. Por eso le escogí y supongo que tú estarás demasiado ocupado para que podamos hacer el viaje juntos.

—¿Un viaje?

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente hacia ella.

—Al desierto. Así podría tener la auténtica visión de la vida nómada. Por supuesto, quiero experimentar ser una auténtica...

—¿Auténtica? —preguntó él mientras la estudiaba con verdadero esfuerzo por ocultar lo asombrado que estaba.

—Auténticamente básica y de vuelta a la naturaleza... sólo tú y yo y los elementos sin una corte de guardianes y sirvientes.

—Pero estarías sola conmigo —señaló con sequedad Edward mirándola con intensidad—. No sabía que desearas someterte a tal intimidad.

Bella inspiró con fuerza con las mejillas de color escarlata mientras bajaba la vista.

—¿Cuándo he dicho yo que no lo deseara? No te odio ni nada parecido.

El silencio le atronó en los oídos.

—¿Confiarías en que no te tocara? No estoy seguro de poder resistirme a la tentación de estar solo contigo.

Parecía que admitirlo le estaba costando un esfuerzo físico.

—Esperaba que no...

Bella se humedeció los labios secos y empezó a preguntarse si no se habría vuelto loca. Tenía la sensación de que él se estaba preguntando lo mismo. Luz verde... después luz roja.

—¿Estabas esperando que no me resistiera a la tentación?

Ella asintió muda y Edward le dio el susto de su vida. Gimió algo en árabe y la sacó de la cama, con gotero y todo justo cuando la puerta se abría.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —preguntó Alice con incredulidad.

—Me llevo a mi mujer a casa —anunció con agresividad Edward como si esperara una pelea—. También me llevaré a una enfermera.

Alice estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura.

—Lunas de miel. Me hace sentir cada año de mi edad.

Mientras su hermana se iba a hacer los arreglos oportunos, Edward la envolvió en un dorado escrutinio que la cautivó.

—Va a ser el verano más feliz de tu vida —prometió apasionado.

Entonces la sacudió una punzada de pena profunda. El final del verano era peor destino que la muerte. ¿Por qué tenía Edward que seguir mencionándolo? Era como poner sal en una herida abierta, pero tampoco tenía

sentido evitar la realidad, se recordó con dolor.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Esa tarde Edward se acercó a ella por el césped con movimientos fluidos y felinos con su ropa del desierto pero con aquel fruncimiento aristocrático que indicaba que estaba a punto de ponerse difícil.

—Normalmente a esta hora te echas una siesta —le recordó Edward mientras deslizaba aquellos ojos felinos donde estaba ella reclinada a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro.

—Me siento en plena forma.

—Pero todavía estás pálida y pareces débil.

Bella bajó la cabeza. Sólo una semana atrás había bajado sus defensas y quemado los puentes para arrojarse a los pies de Edward. Nunca en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado sacrificando su orgullo hasta tal límite. ¿Y con qué resultado?, se preguntó a sí misma con el resentimiento que había empezado a invadirla durante la semana anterior.

Por algún motivo, Edward había pasado de aquel breve instante de júbilo en el hospital a un estado de ánimo frío y distante. Era extremadamente educado y atento. Le llevaba flores y la visitaba varias veces al día, pero lo mismo que si se tratara de un invitado que no fuera mas íntimo.

—¿Cuándo vamos a irnos al desierto? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Quizá el próximo mes, cuando bajen las temperaturas. No aguantarías el calor que hace ahora.

—Estoy bastante segura de que podría...

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo —dijo con frialdad de hielo—. ¿Y crees que yo te lo permitiría? En esta época del año el desierto es un horno y emprender ese viaje sería una locura.

Bella apretó los dientes.

—¡Puedes ocupar tu propia tienda si es eso lo que te preocupa!

En cuanto lo dijo, hubiera deseado meterse bajo la hamaca y desaparecer. Pero la humillación más profunda había empezado a acosarla. ¿Es que Edward ya no la encontraba deseable? ¿Estaría deseando deshacerse de ella y abrazar a Tanya sin retraso?

Levantó la vista involuntariamente y captó el brillo felino de sus ojos dorados y el arqueo divertido de sus labios.

—¿Se está haciendo solitaria tu cama? —Bella se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo—. Parece que me estoy convirtiendo en un objeto sexual. Y no me es del todo desconocido este papel. Otros miembros de tu sexo ya me han visto bajo esa óptica. Sólo que tú eres mi esposa.

—¡Temporalmente! —explotó Bella furiosa porque pudiera leerle los pensamientos con tal facilidad.

—Y como no tengo deseos de ser ofensivo...

—Pues lo haces muy bien, ¿sabes? —interrumpió Bella.

—No soy tu gígolo.

—¿Perdona?

Bella estaba tan furiosa que apenas podía hablar.

—A ti te gustaría mucho que yo fuera a tu cama cada noche en silencio y saliera al amanecer con el mismo silencio. Podrías obtener placer físico conmigo sin tener que dar un átomo de ti misma. No dejaré que me uses de esa manera. Cuando aprendas a hablar conmigo compartiré tu cama.

—No quiero hablar contigo... no te quiero en mi cama... De hecho me gustaría que dieras un salto y aparecieras en la próxima colina.

—Pero yo sé que nada de eso es verdad —dijo Edward con delicado énfasis—. Simplemente no puedes soportar que te contradigan. ¿Es que nunca te disciplinaron de pequeña?

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Lo pregunto porque yo tuve un arrebato como los tuyos una vez... pero me disciplinaron. Y me hizo mucho bien.

Bella apretó las manos y contó despacio hasta diez.

Edward se sentó en la hamaca más próxima.

—Me gustaría tomar una bebida fría

Bella levantó la jarra de zumo helado y empezó a servir un vaso.

—Y no me gustaría que me lo arrojaran encima.

—¿De verdad?

—Odiaría someterte a la indignidad de tener que tirarte al estanque más cercano. Los rumores acerca de la fuente el día de nuestra boda se han extendido por estos muros.

Ella se puso escarlata y contó hasta cincuenta.

—Que tu temperamento es del color de tu pelo ya no es un secreto para nadie.

La cuenta llegó hasta cien a una velocidad supersónica.

—Y ahora, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?

—De métodos de tortura y muerte. Me pones tan furiosa a veces —concedió con un gemido.

—Al menos no te aburro como mi padre aburría a mi madre.

—Dijiste que le había abandonado antes de morir —recordó de repente Bella.

La boca expresiva de él se curvó en una mueca.

—Mi madre no está muerta.

—Pero Rose me dijo...

—Te aseguro que está muy viva. Es la mujer de un prominente político francés con intensa vida social y la madre de otros dos hijos.

—¿Se divorció tu padre de ella entonces?

—Se divorció ella cuando volvió con su familia. Mi padre era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que él sólo fue un romance de vacaciones y difundió el falso informe de su muerte.

Bella estaba fascinada.

—¿Un romance de vacaciones?

—La madre de Alice había muerto dejando a mi padre viudo con cuatro hijas. Conoció a mi madre en París —explicó Edward con calma—. Ella era joven, rica y caprichosa y pensó que podría ser divertido casarse con un príncipe árabe. Mi abuelo estaba todavía en el trono entonces...

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu madre era francesa? ¿Cristiana?

—Sí, pero eso no supuso ningún problema. Más de un tercio de la población de Datar es cristiana.

Bella se había olvidado de la historia. Hacía un siglo un gran número de cristianos coptos de Egipto se establecieron en Datar. Su presencia había llevado a un mayor grado de tolerancia religiosa que en los demás países musulmanes. Pero estaba asombrada de enterarse de que Edward era medio francés.

—Me parezco a mi padre, no a mi madre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron casados?

—Más tiempo del que ella hubiera deseado porque se quedó embarazada el primer mes y se fue de Datar cuando yo tenía dos semanas.

—Tu padre no le permitió que te llevara con ella.

—Tampoco tenía ella deseos de hacerlo. Un niño mestizo la hubiera avergonzado —Edward suspiró con exasperación—. Mi padre estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Era un hombre mayor pero no muy prudente según el punto de vista occidental. Era mucho más vulnerable al fracaso y que me rechazara a mí fue lo que más le dolió.

Bella se había puesto roja. Imaginarse al viejo tirano, como ella siempre le había catalogado, como a un hombre vulnerable y poco sofisticado le había impactado.

—¿Te has puesto alguna vez en contacto con tu madre?

—Sólo una vez. Fui a verla aunque mi padre me había advertido que sería una tontería —apretó el vaso con fuerza—. Si hubiera visto un esqueleto no hubiera quedado más horrorizada. No quiere recordar que estuvo casada otra vez ni que tiene otro hijo porque, a su marido no le gusta nuestra raza. En presencia mía le hizo jurar a un sirviente que mantuviera el secreto.

—¡Qué odioso hacerte eso! —exclamó Bella con ardor.

—Parece como si te importara, aziz.

Bella se paralizó y su mirada tropezó con aquellos ojos intensos. Desvió la mirada a toda velocidad guardando su corazón y su lengua.

—Por supuesto que me importa. Ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo le desearía una experiencia como esa.

—No sufrí mucho. Tenía a un padre que me amaba y al llegar a los tres años, también a una madrastra que me crió como si fuera hijo suyo. También tengo dos hermanas más jóvenes, las hubieras conocido si nuestra boda no hubiera sido así. Las dos están casadas y viven en el extranjero.

—Así que tú eres el único hijo.

—Lo que explica por qué mi padre es tan exageradamente protector conmigo. Alice no bromeaba. Si estornudo en su presencia se pone pálido. He deseado muchas veces que Alá le hubiera bendecido con más hijos.

«Su amado hijo», recordó Bella que había dicho Alice. Seis hijas y un solo hijo que debía haber sido más precioso qué el oro al nacer, pero que le había cargado en las espaldas con muchas expectativas. La imagen de su suegro había sufrido un vuelco: no el viejo tirano sino un padre amoroso e hiperprotector.

—Mi padre empezó a tener esa desconfianza en el mundo occidental cuando su matrimonio falló. Por esa misma razón yo fui educado en Datar..

Bella casi soltó un gemido.

—Y entonces, la única vez que te dejó ir a occidente...

—Te conocí a ti —Edward apuró el vaso y lo dejó a un lado—. Y cuando lleguen las lluvias y te vayas, dirá... No, no quiero pensar ahora en lo que dirá.

No dudaba que habría toda una semana de celebraciones y la relación entre padre e hijo se restauraría.

—Por supuesto... él no quería que te casaras con migo.

—No, no quería.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —susurró con impotencia al comprender ahora lo que le habría costado a Edward desafiar a su viejo padre.

Los árabes honraban a sus padres. Los hijos árabes siempre obedecían los deseos paternales sin cuestionarlos, como si se trataran de leyes.

—Ya te he dicho por qué.

Edward estaba otra vez como una máscara impenetrable.

—¿Tanto me deseabas?

—¿Crees que tengo la costumbre de raptar mujeres y casarme con ellas a toda velocidad? —una repentina sonrisa le surcó los labios—. He oído que ya has inspeccionado los establos. ¿Sabes montar a caballo?

El cambio de tema la despistó.

—¿Montar?

—Yo monto al amanecer cuando hace fresco. Mañana, si te apetece, te llevaré conmigo. El desierto es un lugar de una maravillosa belleza a esa hora... Lo compartiré contigo.

—No parece que tenga mucho sentido el que compartamos nada, ¿no crees?

—¿Porque te irás? —Edward se puso de pie—. Derrotista como siempre, aziz. Si yo puedo vivir con esa idea, ¿por qué no puedes tú? ¿Y por qué iba a desear yo una relación vacía en el tiempo que nos quede? Yo quiero el oro no el falso brillo. Haremos más que compartir una cama antes de que vuelvas a tu mundo.

Bella inspiró con fuerza y se reclinó mientras él permanecía en una magnífica pose bajo el brillante sol.

—Hace diez días nada de lo que hubiera hecho te hubiera convencido de dejarme sola —le recordó ella con fiereza.

—Hace diez días fui lo bastante tonto como para creer que tu actitud hacia mí era... digamos que estaba... caldeándose, suavizándose. Pero cuando te he visitado en tu cama enferma, sólo hemos hablado del tiempo, de

política o de tu investigación.

—¿Te he estado aburriendo?

Bella tenía la cara ardiente.

—Eres demasiado inteligente como para aburrirme y tus observaciones y opiniones siempre me interesan, pero mientras evades cualquier tema personal y pones tanto cuidado en aparentar que te intereso tanto como un desconocido que te encuentras en la calle, todavía siento que estamos en fase de cortejo.

—¿Cortejo?

—No me tratas ni corno a un amante ni como a un marido. Me niegas toda intimidad... excepto cuando me miras. Pero si yo he tenido que aprender inglés para comunicarme contigo, tú tendrás que aprender la lengua que yo deseo escuchar.

—¡Lo quieres todo!, ¿verdad?

Sobre todo venganza, pensó con amargura. El sabía que si la tocaba, ella sería suya... pero eso no era suficiente para satisfacerle. Oh, no, él quería meterse en su cabeza y desvelar cada secreto suyo para controlarla por completo.

—¿Lo has dudado alguna vez?

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber? No tengo nada que esconder.

—Realmente, aziz. ¿Estás tan desesperada por mi como para hacer una oferta tan inmediata?

Bella extendió las manos con un gesto de suprema frustración y entonces notó la irresistible sonrisa de él y empezó a sentirse tonta.

—Yo debería haber resistido la tentación... pero tú te tomas demasiado en serio. Me has acusado de tantas cosas ridículas. Me río cuando pienso en mis doscientas concubinas, en mi otra esposa, en tu opinión de que era un hombre violento... Y más recientemente la idea de que soy una especie de doctor Jekyll y Hyde, que se convirtió en un monstruo a las pocas horas de casarse contigo. Si no pudiera reírme, estaría amargado.

Bella tragó saliva de forma compulsiva. Ahora que había repetido todas sus acusaciones, se sentía avergonzada por la tolerancia que había tenido con ella.

—Lo siento, pero... Bueno, tengo algunas justificaciones a mis sospechas —alzó la barbilla—. Mi tía estuvo casada con un árabe y tuvo una experiencia muy traumática. Supongo que lo sabrás, ya que me has hecho investigar.

—No, no lo sabía. La investigación sólo abarcó el año pasado, nada más. Yo también sentía que me estaba entrometiendo en tu intimidad y sólo buscaba información de que no estuvieras comprometida con otro hombre.

—¡Ah!

Ahora era Bella la que estaba desconcertada.

—¿Tu tía? —repitió él mientras empezaban a caminar por la terraza de piedra bajo los árboles.

—Mi tía tiene sólo seis años más que yo. Cuando tenía diecinueve años conoció a un ingeniero iraní en una fiesta. Faisal era encantador y parecía completamente enamorado de ella. Pero fue un desastre desde el principio. Desde el momento en que estuvieron casados, él cambió. La trataba como a una prisionera. Ponía pegas a su ropa, a su maquillaje y a sus amigos. La acusaba de coquetear con otros hombres y hasta intentó impedir que siguiera yendo a sus clases. Ni siquiera le gustaba que visitara a su familia. Se volvió también contra nosotros. Y al final la pegaba y ella estaba aterrada... Tuvo que acudir a la policía.

—¿Y me citas eso como prueba de inferioridad cultural?

—¿No lo es?

—Hombres así los hay en todas las culturas. Son emocionalmente enfermos, irracionalmente celosos y posesivos e invariablemente acaban siendo violentos.

Bella se humedeció los labios. Se sentía devastada por una argumentación que ella no había reconocido antes, porque por supuesto que ese tipo de hombres también existía en su propia cultura.

—Ese era un hombre enfermo y peligroso. Es una suerte que tu tía escapara sin daños más serios. Pero ¿cómo tu familia permitió que una chica tan joven se casara con un extranjero del que no sabían nada?

—Parecía un hombre tan romántico... —Bella recordó lo impresionada que había estado hasta ella con Faisal—. Parecía adorarla.

—Debió ser una pesadilla

Noche tras noche, Susan había llegado a su puerta con los ojos hinchados, la cara pálida y habiendo perdido peso; toda su energía de juventud gastada de la tensión y la miseria y el creciente miedo de Faisal.

Pero Edward tenía razón. Susan podría haberse casado con un hombre de su país y haber acabado igual.

—Lo fue, pero Susan siguió con sus estudios de negocios y emigró a Canadá poco después. Ahora es directora de una multinacional.

—¿Se volvió a casar?

—No. Es muy ambiciosa.

—¿Tu modelo femenino?

Bella se sonrojó pensando en las largas conversaciones que, había mantenido con Susan dos años atrás. Susan no había vuelto a recuperar la confianza en el sexo masculino. Seguía muy amargada Por los dos años de pesadilla con Faisal. Bajó la cabeza y admitió:

—Admiro lo que Susan ha hecho con su vida después de ese periodo tan horrible.

Pero ya no estaba tan segura de admirar a su tía por permitir que una experiencia le hiciera rechazar a todos los hombres.

Algunas mujeres consiguen combinar la carrera con el matrimonio —murmuró Edward.

—Super mujeres, querrás decir... el bebé bajo un brazo, la aspiradora bajo el otro y una montaña de trabajo que se llevan a casa de la oficina.

—Tener sirvientes cambia el asunto. Mi hermana Alice lo ha conseguido con bastante éxito. En cuanto su hijo pequeño empezó a ir a la escuela, se embarcó en los estudios de medicina.

—¿Y cómo diablos lo consiguió?

—Fuerza de voluntad y el apoyo de Jasper. Bella sonrió.

—Tengo la sensación de que Jasper da un respingo cada vez que Alice chasquea los dedos.

—Eso es verdad, pero es un hombre muy amable y capacitado y sigue adorando a mi hermana después de tantos años. Ella ha roto muchos tabúes en mi familia y está muy orgullosa de sus logros. Son un matrimonio muy feliz y tienen un verdadero compañerismo.

—No estaba criticando a Jasper.

Se preguntó por qué resaltaría tanto el matrimonio benditamente feliz de su hermana. En todo caso, a ella le hacía sentir una envidia maliciosa e inexcusable.

—Debe haber cierto grado de compromiso en la relación entre un hombre y una mujer.

—Y yo sé quién cumple el compromiso normalmente —murmuró Bella por costumbre de cinismo—. La mujer.

—Tú sabes que eso no es siempre verdad.

—Bueno, pues más veces de las que debería.

Bella estaba irritada porque Edward le hiciera parecer la típica feminista que odia a los hombres. ¿Cómo Susan?, se preguntó con incomodidad viendo lo que se había negado a entender antes. Quizá su tía se hubiera convertido en su modelo porque no había sido capaz de respetar a su propia madre por haber aguantado el trato que le había dado su padre.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no hay mujeres que se aprovechan de los hombres?

Bella apretó los dientes.

—No abandonas, ¿verdad?

—Necesitas que te reten porque eres obstinada.

—¿Y tú no?

—Esto no es una competición para ver quien puede llegar a ser más inflexible.

Bella lo miró y sintió un vuelco ardiente en el estómago. Con la respiración entrecortado y un repentino cosquilleo en sus sensibles senos bajo la fina tela, erizaron como botones. Notó que sus pezones se asombrosos ojos se clavaban en ella y tembló con el corazón acelerado.

—No me mires de esa manera —susurró él con voz ronca.

Bella sonrió con una nueva conciencia sensual de su poder femenino y esperó. No le disgustaba su reacción física cuando la podía ver reflejada en él. A ese nivel, al menos eran iguales.

—¿Por qué no?

Con un sordo gemido, Edward la buscó y la atrajo contra sí, pegando cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra su musculoso ardor masculino. A Bella la avasallaron los instintos. Cuando su boca bajó despacio sobre sus suaves labios entreabiertos, se le escapó un largo suspiro de satisfacción y una oleada de excitación la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies dejándola desorientada y mareada hasta que tuvo que apretarse a sus hombros.

Cuando Edward la soltó, la sorpresa de la separación fue como una punzada. Enfocó los ojos nublados por la pasión en él con asombro y Edward la apoyó contra la pared más cercana para dar un paso atrás y observarla con sombría intensidad.

—Aprendes con rapidez.

—Eres un buen profesor.

De repente se sintió insoportablemente humillada.

—Pero he sido demasiado impaciente. Te he enseñado las cosas equivocadas —murmuró Edward en voz muy baja.

Entonces buscó sus manos apretadas, le estiró los dedos y los entrelazó con los de él.

A Bella se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza inmovilizado de debilidad. Le deseaba tanto. Era como si tuviera un reloj en el lugar donde debería estar el corazón. No podía pensar ni aceptar el hecho de perder a Edward, pero podía sentir el tiempo deslizándose entre sus dedos como sí fueran los granos de la arena.

—Quiero enseñarte algo.

Asiéndola de la mano, la condujo de nuevo adentro con entusiasmo y la llevó a una de las salas de recepción. En la lujosa alfombra descansaba una cesta.

—Es para ti.

Bella se agachó sabiendo lo que encontraría otro gato, una bola enroscada de gato persa con ojos brillantes, el gemelo del que le había regado dos años atrás.

—Tú tienes a la hembra. Este es el macho.

—Sí, gracias. Será una gran compañía para ella... cuando lleguen a conocerse.

El gato de pedigrí saltó a la alfombra, estiró la zarpa a la correa de la tapa de la cesta y se cayó con cómica confusión. Sin embargo Bella no se rió. Tenía la garganta cerrada.

Probablemente Edward contaba con que los dejara criar, pero no sabía que la hembra estaba esterilizada. No habría gatos ni niños y aunque era una comparación ridícula, a Bella se le ocurrió que nunca tendría un hijo propio, porque si no podía tenerlo con Edward no lo tendría con nadie.

—Estás pensando en las leyes británicas de cuarentena, ¿verdad?

—Estará bastante crecido cuando salga de los seis meses de confinamiento y vuelva a casa conmigo —murmuró tensa.

—Por favor, discúlpame... tengo algunas llamadas que hacer.

Su brusquedad la desconcertó. Se dio la vuelta para no verlo alejarse.

—¿Tienes que hacerlas en este mismo instante?

—¿Para qué quieres que me quede? Supongo que querrás que haga los arreglos oportunos para que pongan al gato en cuarentena ya.

—No... sí... No lo sé ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he dicho?

—Nada importante.

Sin embargo el silencio era como una cuchilla afilada y Bella tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Vivía tu padre aquí con tu madre?

—¿No es evidente?

Estilo oriental a un lado del pasillo, occidental al otro. Era la prueba evidente de una barrera divisoria que nunca debió ser superada.

—Supongo que nadie se comprometió en esa relación.

—Mi madre no tenía ningún deseo de aprender nada de lo que ella llamaba «nativo».

Bella dio un respingo.

—¿Fuiste tú más generosa el día de nuestra boda?

Bella se puso pálida y alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

—No me diste tiempo a adaptarme... debes saberlo.

La mirada leonina dorada de él se posó en ella.

—Lo que yo sé es que media hora esperando en el desierto fueron los treinta minutos más largos de toda mi vida. Habiendo superado eso, decidí que nos casáramos sin retraso.

—¿Porque intenté escaparme o por si cambiaba de idea? —se mordió preocupada el labio inferior y con los ojos chocolate muy abiertos y vulnerables lo miró—. Los primeros cuatro días, de una sorpresa a otra, apenas sabía lo que pensaba o sentía. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Yo no podía controlarlo y nunca me había visto en una situación parecida antes. Era increíble y enervante...

—Pero no darte tiempo funcionó para mí —dijo Edward sin ninguna disculpa.

Sí, eso podía verlo. La había mantenido a la carrera, física y emocionalmente. Había derrumbado todas sus defensas y no le había dejado espacio para respirar y aquella constante presión había sido más de lo que ella había podido soportar.

—No me hubiera salido bien en Inglaterra —continuó él con frialdad—. Allí me hubieras cerrado la puerta en las narices, hubieras descolgado el teléfono y te hubieras escapado a algún sitio donde no pudiera encontrarte. E incluso ahora, que eres mi mujer, levantas extrañas barreras entre nosotros.

—¡Pero no soy tu mujer de verdad, Edward! —explotó Bella incapaz de contener la amargura—. Sólo estoy aquí de forma temporal. Pareces olvidar eso.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo cuando lo interpones tan a menudo entre nosotros como si fuera una espada afilada?

—¿Y qué esperas que haga?

Los ojos dorados brillaron encendidos con una oleada repentina de furia.

—Juegas juegos peligrosos en nombre del orgullo —la condenó—. Déjame que te aclare algunas cosas. No volveremos a vemos nunca después de que te vayas. Nuestro tiempo se habrá acabado y no habrá vuelta de hoja en que yo me casaré en pocos meses. Y también te doy mi palabra que no volveré a ponerme en contacto contigo aunque ahora veo que no sentiré mucha tentación... Tu frío corazón no tienta, al contrario repele.

Bella sintió una punzada de dolor. Tragó saliva y el aire ni siquiera le llegaba a los pulmones. Su frío corazón... ojalá lo tuviera frío en ese momento.

Pero la furia acudió en su rescate. Llevarla a Datar engañada había sido un acto de suprema crueldad y la culpa de todo el tormento que estaba sufriendo ahora sólo la tenía Edward. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que ella nunca hubiera sabido lo que podían tener juntos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con fiereza y clavó los ojos chocolate en él con una amargura que la consumía como un fuego fuera de control.

—Cuéntame que tipo de mujer esperas conseguir como segunda esposa...

Edward se paralizó de la sorpresa.

—Eso no lo hablaré contigo.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Con lo sincero que has sido con todo lo demás! Vamos, cuéntamelo. ¡De verdad que me gustaría saberlo!

—Será una buena esposa según las normas de mi padre. Si yo pierdo el temperamento y levanto la voz, me pedirá saber en qué me ha ofendido. Nunca me contestará. Recibirá mi opinión con admiración y acuerdo. Y nunca entrará en mi cama sin previa invitación. Se pasará el día vestida a la manera occidental, viendo la televisión, comprando y cotilleando con sus amigas. Ya la puedo ver: preciosa, indolente por naturaleza y no muy bien educada, pero me dará hijos.

La última frase la dijo con un ligero temblor.

Bella había cerrado los ojos y se había dado la vuelta devastada por la cruel sinceridad. Se quedó aturdida mientras contemplaba como él abandonaba la habitación. El gatito jugueteó entre sus pies y las piernas le fallaron a Bella, cayendo de rodillas en la alfombra persa con la inocente criatura a su alrededor.

La parálisis fue remitiendo lentamente y su mente empezó a funcionar de nuevo. Había oído a Edward describir las cualidades de su segunda esposa no con placer... sino con apenas oculta repulsión. Aquellas eran las cualidades que deseaba su padre, pero no Edward. Ese no había sido su sueño.

Unas lágrimas de alivio le empañaron los ojos. Había confundido lo que Edward intentaba contarle desde el principio. Él había dicho que no le quedaba elección y ella no le había creído. Le había contado que su padre no quería que se casara con ella y tampoco lo había asimilado.

A los ojos del rey Carlisle, ella no era una esposa aceptable para su hijo y nada iba a cambiar aquella opinión. La única forma de doblegar la negativa de su padre había sido asegurándole que sería sólo un matrimonio temporal. Había sido su última oportunidad para que estuvieran juntos antes de cumplir con sus obligaciones reales y filiales y casarse con alguna descerebrada que se dedicara sólo a darle hijos.

Pero no era su elección ni su sueño. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega como para creer que Edward se hubiera molestado tanto sólo para llevarla a la cama? Recordó su pánico cuando ella había estado enferma.

Quizá no fuera exactamente, amor, pero Edward se preocupaba por ella y nunca había ocultado que ella había sido más una pesadilla que un sueño.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó con amargura. Mientras se levantaba cegada; una mano la alcanzó para ayudarla. Cuando abrió los ojos enrojecidos vio a Edward que se arrodillaba a su lado.

—¡Vete!

—Te he disgustado.

—Por... por qué crees eso

—Nunca antes te había visto llorar.

—¿Y qué esperabas después de lo que has dicho?

—Tú me hiciste decirlo.

—Exacto... yo... tengo la culpa.

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se puso rígida. Pero el familiar perfume de él acabó con su resistencia con rapidez asombrosa. Bella enterró la cara en su hombro y suspiró para recuperar el aliento.

—No te critico por ser la mujer que eres —susurró Edward no muy firme—. Si no fueras la mujer que eres, no te desearía.

—Eso es perverso.

—Entonces soy perverso... ¿qué quiere decir eso?

Ella casi soltó una carcajada.

—Obstinado, discutidor.

—Los dos somos eso.

—De temperamento rápido, agresivo...

—Eso también.

Esa vez se le escapó una carcajada.

—¿Una pareja arreglada por el infierno?-

—No, eso nunca, aziz. Aunque no me atrevo ni a pensar en el final del verano, guardaré estas semanas contigo en mi corazón para siempre.

Bella rompió a llorar de nuevo. Nunca se había sentido más abatida en toda su vida. Edward le apartó con suavidad el pelo de la frente y empezó a susurrar con suavidad en árabe como para calmar a un niño pequeño y Bella tuvo la sensación de estar completamente perdida. Porque, ¿qué iba a decir?, pensó con tragedia. Le gustara o no, el verano llegaría a su fin.

—Te estás agotando a ti misma.

—Quiero mi anillo de vuelta.

—No lo querías antes.

—¡Tampoco quiero suplicar por él ahora!

—Yo nunca he querido que supliques —Edward suspiró—. Sólo que nos dieras la oportunidad.

A Bella se le cerró de nuevo la garganta. Dios santo, ¿por qué seguía diciendo cosas que la alteraban de aquella manera? Si lloraba un poco más acabaría deshidratada. Inspiró con fuerza.

—Lo haré.

—Mañana habrás vuelto a cambiar de idea.

—No, te lo prometo —dijo con frenesí agarrándose a él con fuerza mientras el gato se aposentaba en los pliegues de su vestido y se quedaba dormido.

—¿Qué es lo que ha provocado este cambio en ti?

—La idea de que estés con otra mujer... tonto.

—¿Estás celosa?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy... ¿crees que soy tan fría como una roca?

—A veces lo he pensado —admitió él apretándola tanto que le cortó la respiración.

Se sometió de nuevo demasiado agotada emocionalmente para luchar contra un abrazo que por otra parte estaba disfrutando. Se frotó la mejilla contra su hombro consolada por la cálida y fuerte sensación de él. Una extraña sensación de paz la inundó junto con un cansancio infinito. Soltó un bostezo.

—¿Puedo llevarte a la cama?

—Desde luego.

Edward la sonrió y hasta con aquel sopor sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

—Por desgracia, tengo que cenar con mi padre esta noche.

Agotada como estaba, le costó bastante dormir. Pensaba sin cesar en la vida tan vacía que llevaría en Londres. La idea que empezó a fijarse en su mente era una locura. ¿O no? Tenía que tener algo si iba a enfrentarse a un futuro sin Edward y muchas mujeres conseguían criar a solas a sus hijos. Pero traer al mundo a un niño sin padre a propósito... Bueno, ¿y qué más podía tener de Edward?

Quería a su hijo, el de Edward. ¿Por qué iba a ser malo? Él nunca lo sabría. Y lo que no se sabe no puede causar dolor. Dos meses... dos meses en los que quedarse embarazada de un hombre tan cuidadoso era casi imposible. Era un reto difícil pero no imposible, decidió pensar en una o dos posibilidades hasta que por fin se quedó dormida.

...como estan pequeñas?...les gusto?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Cuando Edward vio avanzar a Bella por el patio del establo hacia él, su brillante sonrisa la recibió como una descarga de adrenalina en las venas. Merecía la pena haberse levantado de la cama en la oscuridad. Edward le tomó la mano entre las suyas y la presentó, a todos los mozos antes de guiarla hasta una yegua que Bella acarició encantada.

—Te gustan los caballos.

—Mucho, pero en los últimos años apenas he montado. Estaré un poco atrofiada.

—¿Tuviste algún pony de pequeña?

Fue una pregunta desafortunada. La preciosa cara de Bella se ensombreció.

—Por muy poco tiempo. Era una real belleza también y pasé un tiempo maravilloso en el club de ponies.

—Creo que he despertado recuerdos infelices. ¿Tuvo algún accidente?

—No... mi padre me la quitó. Dijo que se la prestaba a un buen amigo por una semana o dos y nunca la volví a ver.

—¿La vendió? ¿Quizá los gastos eran excesivos para él?

Bella soltó una carcajada amarga.

—No, no era eso. El buen amigo era una actriz a la que perseguía en ese momento. Ella también tenía una hija pequeña. Mi padre quería impresionarla con un reglo extravagante y, ¿para qué gastarse el dinero en comprar otro pony teniendo el mío?

Edward la miró con incredulidad.

—¿No lo dices en serio?

—Mira, fue él quién compró el pony. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

—No, no podemos. ¿No pudo tu madre evitar una cosa así?

Bella soltó un suspiro.

—Mi madre nunca intentó evitar que mi padre hiciera nada en toda su vida... y si era desagradable, simplemente lo ignoraba. En aquel momento me dijo que el pony era de él, no mío.

Antes de poder insistir más, Bella condujo a la yegua a la entrada del establo. La ensilló y sus pensamientos quedaron olvidados ante la vista que tenía delante.

El sol era un globo gigantesco elevándose en fuego y produciendo gloriosos jirones de todos los colores. Dedos de luz se reflejaban en las arenas tiñéndolas de color melocotón, oro y escarlata, danzando entre las rocas y produciendo extrañas sombras. El paisaje desértico, brutalmente privado del implacable sol del día tenía una belleza fantasmal.

—Tenías razón —se maravilló cuando Edward se acercó a su lado—. Es fantástico a esta hora.

Su mundo, su herencia... y él formaba una parte integral de todo ello... tan desbocado como una tierra a merced de los duros elementos que no podía controlar. Bella observó su duro perfil con mirada suave y dolorosa comprensión.

—No te gustaba mucho el clima de Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

—Era un cambio.. pero demasiado frío. Vamos.

Pero ella se tomó su tiempo en seguirle en aquel caballo árabe de grandiosa estampa. El esbelto semental galopó por la arena, jinete y caballo con movimientos increíblemente fluidos. Le gustó mirarlo sonrió sintiéndose como una carga cuando se dio la vuelta a por ella. También parecía culpable.

—Perdona, me olvidé por un momento que hacía tiempo que no montabas.

Ya no se separó de ella aunque Bella avanzaba lentamente hasta ir ganando confianza. Bella notó que estaba de un humor estupendo, aquella espontánea sonrisa irradiando con frecuencia. No podía apartar los ojos de él. Edward ejercía un fuerte embrujo sobre ella, pero ya no se sentía amenazada. Mañana, el mes siguiente, el final del verano, de repente parecía a una eternidad de distancia. De día en día, se prometió a sí misma.

—Desayunaremos fuera y te prepararé un café —anunció Edward de vuelta al palacio

—¿De la forma adecuada?

—De la única forma.

Tomando una ducha rápida, Bella se dirigió a las dependencias del harén, se quedó en sujetador y bragas y se metió en el estanque de mármol.

—¡Por Alá! —Bella se dio la vuelta sonrojada y se encontró a Edward sonriendo al borde del estanque. Quitándose las botas de montar, él se metió vestido.

—¿Lo has encontrado?

—Todavía no.

—Es una estanque grande.

Ella empezó a reírse y ya no pudo detenerse.

—Podría comprar otro anillo —sugirió él avanzando por el agua.

—Yo quiero ese. Otro no sería lo mismo.

—Bueno, pues entonces no sigas ahí tan perezosa ¡Ayúdame!

Fue Edward el que lo encontró con un alivio que fue divertido. Lo recogió, le asió de la mano y se lo deslizó en el dedo con tal falta de romanticismo que la hizo reír. Edward bajó los ojos ardientes que reflejaron la luz del sol y la expresión de intenso deseo le produjo un repentino éxtasis.

—Eres tan preciosa... y estás tan desnuda.

Sólo bajo su mirada recordó Bella que apenas llevaba un poco de encaje transparente encima. Se sonrojó pero no intentó cubrirse. De hecho, le pareció un delicioso placer estar allí expuesta a su masculina admiración.

Edward bajó su cabeza rizada y apretó la boca contra la comisura de la de ella jugando. El cierre frontal de su sujetador cedió bajo sus dedos expertos y Bella se

quedó sin aliento. Vio como sus senos se liberaban, plenos y desnudos y sus pezones rosados se erizaban como dos capullos incluso antes de que él alzara una mano hacia ella.

—No te atrevas a apartarte —susurró temblorosa.

Él se rió con suavidad, encontró su boca y la saboreó como si hubieran estado separados un siglo y no pudiera creer en la alegría de volverla a encontrar. A Bella se le debilitaron las rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante, sus pezones inflamados frotando de forma deliciosa contra el algodón mojado de su polo. Edward la agarró con manos impacientes y la apretó contra él, la levantó en brazos y salió con ella del agua para subirla a su habitación.

La punta de su lengua frotó el cielo de su boca y la enroscó con la de ella en un asalto erótico que le despertó todos los sentidos. Bella enterró las manos en sus espesos rizos y lo beso con salvajismo, toda la pasión contenida de su fiero temperamento desatada.

Fue como aplicar una antorcha a una bala de heno.

Con un salvaje gemido la levantó más contra él y Bella enroscó los muslos alrededor de sus finas caderas. Electrizada por aquella primitiva respuesta, lo hizo otra vez y él reaccionó con devastador entusiasmo.

La posó entonces en el borde de la cama y se despojó del polo.

Ella se apoyó jadeante sobre los codos con la excitación invadiéndole en poderosas oleadas, una excitación mayor de la que había experimentado en la noche de bodas. Esta vez no había miedo a lo desconocido ni terror a sus propias respuestas, sólo pasión y una tierna necesidad de que él alcanzara tanto placer como ella. Deseaba decirle lo mucho que lo amaba sin decirlo en palabras.

Así que se quitó su propia timidez y se inclinó para desabrochar la cintura de los pantalones de montar que él todavía llevaba. La palma de su mano reposó contra el duro abultamiento de su masculinidad mientras bajaba la cremallera con repentina turbación por la falta de experiencia.

—Me moriré de frustración —dijo él con un agónico gemido y una carcajada.

Entonces perdió la paciencia y apartó sus dedos ineptos solucionando el problema en un segundo.

Bella se echó en la cama con todos los músculos tensos de anticipación. Edward la contempló con los ojos nublados como si no estuviera del todo seguro que aquello le estuviera ocurriendo a él, pero se quitó los pantalones con fervorosa rapidez atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él y besándola hasta dejarla sin respiración.

Capturó entonces un sensible pezón en su boca Bella arqueó la espalda alzando las caderas y con temblor de piernas. Deslizó las manos en tortuosos círculos sobre la suave piel de su espalda y las enterró en su pelo al subir el ardor.

Una fiebre ardiente de excitación la inundó cuando él le despojó de las bragas. Nunca en toda su vida había soñado con desear algo con tanta desesperación como le deseaba ahora a él. El corazón se le desbocó y la sangre le palpitaba con violencia por las venas. Mientras le acariciaba uno de los pezones inflamados con la punta de la lengua y le mordisqueaba con suavidad, la mano de Edward encontró su punto más sensible con dedos expertos y la hizo gemir y jadear, perder el control y apretar los dientes convencida de que aquello era un tormento mortal.

—¡Ahora... ahora! —suplicó.

—Tengo que...

Los ojos chocolate velados de ella se clavaron en los dorados de Edward; le sintió apartarse y entonces recordó que no debía permitirle hacerlo.

—No hace falta... es seguro —jadeó sujetándole con las dos manos por si no se había enterado.

—¿Seguro? —gimió él con inseguridad.

—Absolutamente.

Esperando sacarle la idea de la cabeza, se alzó hacía él y buscó su gloriosa boca hasta casi olvidarse de por qué lo estaba intentando.

El fiero ardor de Edward la quemó cuando le abrió los muslos. Estaba al borde de una excitación casi insoportable y a la primera sacudida gritó de éxtasis, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces él estaba moviéndose sobre y dentro de ella, respondiendo a una necesidad tan antigua como el mundo con la dura y primaria fuerza de su posesión sexual.

Su respuesta fue el abandono, que la arrastró hasta la plenitud. No existía nada salvo él y el salvaje tormento del camino hasta la satisfacción y cuan o con un último espasmo de delicia la llevó hasta el borde, jadeó y la cabeza le dio vueltas hasta que alcanzó el clímax con un grito animal de placer.

Los dos remitieron con las piernas húmedas y enroscadas. Bella estaba en el paraíso y no quería descender nunca a la tierra. Sintió una oleada de amor y ternura y enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Nunca me habla sentido tan feliz —susurró realmente extrañada.

—Ni yo —la liberó de su peso y rodó de medio lado arrastrándola con él hasta ponerla encima de su cuerpo—. ¿Seguro?

Bella se puso tensa porque no estaba preparada para que se lo preguntara tan rápido.

Pero Edward no estaba tenso. De hecho estaba totalmente relajado y deslizó un dedo por su barbilla.

—Creo que debería advertirte de que sospecho que tu concepto de seguro puede que no sea un método anticonceptivo fiable.

—Estoy tomando la píldora —mintió ella.

—¿La píldora anticonceptivo? ¿Y para qué tomas esa precaución?

—Problemas hormonales.

—Creo que deberías consultar con Alice.

—¡Ni te atrevas! ¡No es nada importante!

—Tu salud lo es.

Se sonrojó violentamente y él le dirigió una mirada de reprobación. De repente sintió una oleada de culpabilidad por mentirle y bajó la cabeza de nuevo. Edward enterró una mano arrogante en su pelo revuelto y le capturó la boca con ternura.

—Eres una mujer preciosa. Te protegería toda mi vida. No me niegues el placer de cuidarte.

Nadie había querido cuidar a Bella nunca. Nadie se había molestado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle. Era como si Edward le hubiera tocado la fibra más sensible. Se sintió increíblemente conmovida y triste también.

Encontrar aquella ternura y saber que la tendría que perder la torturó, pero apartó la idea con toda su fuerza. «Vive al día», se recordó con fiereza.

—Me preocupa que no hayas tenido comunicación con tus padres desde que nos casamos —comentó Edward.

Bella sintió una punzada de tensión. Con el ceño fruncido miro hacia el desierto desde lo alto del promontorio. Con paredes de tela a tres lados, la estructura era una réplica muy realista de la tienda beduina tradicional y estaba permanentemente instalada en el extremo del jardín dé palacio. Ricas alfombras y un hogar para hacer fuego distinguían su fresco interior. Durante la semanas anteriores había llegado a comprender la mucho que significaba para Edward el desierto. Allí era a donde iba a relajarse y recobrar energías al final de un largo día desdeñando las magníficas habitaciones de palacio.

Consciente de que él estaba esperando su respuesta, Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No estamos muy unidos.

—A mí me cuesta entenderlo. Para un árabe la familia lo es todo. Es la verdadera fundación de nuestra cultura y una lealtad tan fuerte impone a menudo penosas decisiones y obligaciones.

A Bella se le ensombreció el gesto. ¿Era su falta de futuro la idea más dolorosa o se estaba engañando a sí misma? Desde el día en que había llorado en brazos de Edward, él no había vuelto a mencionar su partida ni había manifestado ninguna tensión con respecto a ese asunto.

Las tres semanas anteriores habían sido las más felices en la vida de Bella, pero para mantener la felicidad, había tenido que suprimir con todas sus fuerzas el pensar en el futuro. ¿Estaría Edward siguiendo la misma norma o es que podía pensar en su partida ya sin dolor? ¿Sería toda su relación sólo una agradable aventura de la que podía aceptar su final con calma?

—¿Bella?

—Ah, mi familia —apretó la taza de café e intentó refrenar sus miedos—. Bueno, con mi madre tengo una relación distante, con mi padre ni siquiera me relaciono y a ellos no les preocupa mucho.

—Me cuesta mucho creer eso.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de amargura.

—Supongo que sí. Déjame explicarte. Mi madre cree que yo casi le rompí él matrimonio.

—¿Pero por qué?

—La primera infidelidad de mi padre coincidió con mi nacimiento. Si le conocieras podrías entender por qué. Él tiene que ser el centro de atención y naturalmente un bebé interfirió con esa necesidad. Pero mirando su historia con los años, es evidente que hubiera sido infiel de todas formas.

—¿Fue infiel muchas veces?

—Siempre estaba saliendo en busca de otras mujeres —Bella se encogió de hombros de nuevo— y cada vez que volvía a casa, mi madre le recibía con los brazos abiertos. Cuando me hice mayor comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo y le odié por la forma en que la trataba. Me costó bastante tiempo comprender que al aceptar su comportamiento mi madre se estaba comportando como la víctima voluntaria. Él es un hombre muy atractivo... físicamente pero simplemente la utiliza. Ella es su puerto en cada tormenta.

—¿Todavía lo odias?

—Si alguna vez pienso en él, creo que me avergüenzo de él. No tiene otra cosa que encanto superficial.

—No sabía que habías pasado una infancia así.

—No fue tan malo. Es sólo que yo nunca fui muy importante para ninguno de los dos; a mi padre no le interesan los niños. Si yo hubiera sido una hija que le adorara como hacía mi madre, quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero yo no podía ocultar lo que sentía por él... No podía halagar su ego como hacía mi madre y le hacía sentirse incómodo y resentido. Yo no le caía bien. Francamente, cuando me fui a la universidad, fue un alivio para todos.

—Siento haber hablado de esto. No conocía las circunstancias, pero me hubiera gustado haberlo sabido antes. Hubiera entendido mejor tu resistencia hacia mi.

—Me gustaría que todavía me quedara algo de esa resistencia.

—Pues a mí no. Así es como deben ser las cosas entre los amantes.

«Amantes», repitió ella para sus adentros sintiendo una punzada de pena. Era curioso que Edward ya nunca se refiriera a ella como su mujer o su esposa y esas omisiones la cargaban de inseguridad rechazo y la sensación de que estaba viviendo un tiempo prestado. Él se inclinó hacia ella con sus ojos brillantes cargados de una satisfacción primitiva y Bella tembló sintiendo una oleada de sensualidad que le hizo sonrojar.

—Alá nos ha bendecido de verdad con la pasión.

Un tinte escarlata le embelleció las mejillas y la conciencia de culpabilidad la asaltó al recordar que quince días atrás se habían pasado tres días en la cama, saliendo sólo para comer. Y Edward había dicho que tenía la bendición de haber encontrado a una mujer absolutamente insaciable y apasionada. Y era verdad que la hacía sentirse insaciable, pero tenía la horrible sospecha de que si Edward supiera el propósito científico de haberse asegurado de mantenerle en la cama esos tres días concretos, no estaría tan seguro de que era una bendición.

—Estás muy silenciosa —deslizó un dedo por su labio inferior—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

La culpabilidad le produjo una sensación de inseguridad. ¿Habría sido una decisión egoísta intentar quedarse embarazada? Si Edward lo descubriera, la despreciaría. ¿Era justo traer un hijo a este mundo sin un padre y sin el conocimiento del padre aunque sólo fuera para darse ánimo a ella misma? En ese momento, ya no le parecía nada justo privarle al padre del nacimiento y herencia de un hijo.

—¿Qué te pasa, aziz?

Una vez la había llamado «amada mía» y desde que Rose le había explicado sonriente lo que significaba en su cultura, lo había atesorado e intentando pensar que Edward no lo había utilizado con la superficialidad con que lo utilizaban algunos ingleses. Alzó los ojos acuosos hacia él y estudió aquella cara morena y angulosa que le era tan terriblemente querida. Le sacudió la culpabilidad por su traición. Él había sido totalmente honesto con ella desde el principio.

—Nada.

—No es nada lo que yo veo en tus ojos. ¿Te está entrando añoranza de tu país?

¿De su casa? Ella no tenía hogar, decidió dolida. Tenía un gato y tres bonsáis que le estaba cuidando una amable vecina. Ningún sitio volvería a ser un hogar para ella sin Edward.

—No.

—Creo que no me estás diciendo la verdad.

La tensión era tan densa que casi se podía masticar.

—Todavía piensas en el final del verano, ¿verdad? —preguntó con fiereza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El se dio la vuelta con expresión impenetrable en sus facciones de bronce.

—Todavía estás pensando en irte, ¿verdad? ¡Lo leo en tus ojos!

—¿Y cómo puedo evitar pensar en eso?

A Bella le sacudió la oleada de pena que había intentado enmascarar las últimas semanas y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su angustia.

—Ya no puedo vivir más con esa espada de Damocles sobre mi cabeza. Esto es intolerable. ¡Eres como una maldición sobre mí! —explotó Edward con salvajismo— pero ya no aceptaré esa maldición. Te abandono.

Ella estaba tan sorprendida que apenas podía oírle.

¿Una maldición? ¿Iba a abandonarla? «Pero todavía no es el momento» hubiera deseado gritar atormentada. Y ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse con ello.

—¿Que me vas a abandonar?

—¡Debería haberte metido en ese helicóptero a la fuerza hubiera sido lo más prudente acabarlo entonces.

—Y ahora vuelves a tu casa con papi —murmuró con impotencia Bella.

Una expresión de incrédula rabia surcó las facciones de Edward.

—No eres adecuada para ser mi esposa —murmuró con énfasis.

Y entonces desapareció dejándola mirando al vacío enferma de dolor y a merced de la angustia.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Bella salió enferma de la cama como si estuviera borracha y apenas consiguió llegar al cuarto de baño. Después de vomitarlo todo, se sentó en el suelo hecha un ovillo.

Edward llevaba fuera una semana, la peor semana de su vida y no sabía que se suponía que debía hacer la siguiente. No quería volver a casa. No quería quedarse. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo deseaba morirse. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo podría salir del país sin el visado, por triplicado que le había mencionado él? Apretó los dientes de humillación.

Durante siete miserables días se había debatido entre odiarlo amarlo, pero era extraordinariamente difícil odiar a alguien a quien se echaba de menos a cada minuto.

Y estaba embarazada. Había conseguido lo que deseaba y ahora recordaba el refrán de: «cuidado con lo que deseas, no sea que lo consigas». Le dolían los pechos, tenía náuseas todas las mañanas y de alguna manera, no había ninguna alegría en el descubrimiento de esperar un niño del hombre que la había rechazado de la forma más cruel. El había creído que conocía a Edward y en pocos minutos se había visto obligada a reconocer que no lo conocía en absoluto.

Después de haberla llamado «amada mía», la había rechazado y se había ido con aquel odioso y viejo tirano y ahora veía Bella el parecido entre padre e hijo.

Al cabo de un par de horas apareció Rose para decirle que la princesa Alice estaba esperando por ella abajo.

—Dile que no me encuentro bien —contestó Bella con un gemido—. No, dile que lo siento mucho; pero que no quiero ver a nadie ahora mismo.

El disgusto de Rose fue evidente.

—Eso le causaría una ofensa muy grave, mi señora.

Bella se sonrojó recordando la amabilidad de Alice cuando ella había estado en el hospital. No era culpa de ella que su hermano fuera un rastrero de la más baja estopa. De hecho, quizá pudiera mencionarle a Alice el problema del visado y pedirle que hiciera de intermediaria.

Alice se paró en seco en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

—Te preguntarás por qué me encuentro aquí.

—Sí.

—Pareces muy infeliz.

—Lo único que quiero es irme a casa.

—Pero si estás embarazada no puedes irte a casa.

Bella la miró con desmayo. ¿Cómo diablos habría adivinado su secreto?

La hermana de Edward soltó una carcajada exenta de humor.

—Bella... no puedes ir a una farmacia del centro de Kabibi, comprar un test de embarazo y esperar que se mantenga en secreto. Por supuesto, te reconocieron y esa compra ha sido difundida y muy comentada.

—¿Comentada?

—Nuestra familia no pude sufrir la vergüenza de la intrusión de la televisión y los medios, pero el boca a boca funciona aquí como un telégrafo. Esto es un pequeño país y la sociedad de Datar adora los rumores. El farmacéutico llamó a su mujer en cuanto saliste por la puerta y en pocos días, lo sabía todo el mundo.

A Bella no le aguantaron las piernas. Muda y torpe, se desplomó en la silla más cercana.

—Supongo que el test ha salido positivo —suspiró Alice—. Habrá que contárselo a Edward.

—¡No! —exclamó ella con horror.

—Bueno, si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo. No es asunto mío, pero has apartado a mi hermano de tu lado. No creas que te apruebo por ello, pero el hecho de que lleves al próximo heredero del trono supera cualquier otra consideración y si no aceptas ese hecho, eres una mujer muy tonta.

Bella estaba furiosa y blanca como el papel.

—¡Yo no he echado tu hermano de mi lado! ¡El me dejó!

—Soy consciente de que quieres dejarle. Él mismo me dijo que...

—¡Te ha mentido!

—Mi hermano no miente nunca.

—Pero tú no sabes la promesa que le hizo a tu padre, ¿verdad?

—Sé que le prometió que si el matrimonio no funcionaba, se volvería a casar sin ninguna discusión ni escándalo.

—Pero tú no sabes que nuestro matrimonio no era un matrimonio real, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No esperó mi hermano dos años hasta conseguir el permiso de mi padre para casarse contigo?

—Pero sólo temporalmente, porque eso es lo único que tu padre consintió... y ¿qué importa todo eso ahora? Edward se ha ido de mi lado.

—¿Temporalmente? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Edward te ama. Todo el mundo en Datar sabe lo mucho que te ama —aseguró Alice con completa exasperación—. Al final, todo el mundo aceptó su derecho a escoger a su propia mujer y tú eras una elección muy popular por ser occidental. Muchos encuentran en eso una prueba de la liberalidad de Datar. Es verdad que el pesimista de mi padre se opuso con obstinación, pero sólo porque tenía miedo de que Edward sufriera... que tú encontraras imposible adaptarte a esta cultura y que el matrimonio acabara en divorcio como ha sucedido.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Edward no me ama.

—¡Por supuesto que te ama, mujer estúpida! Y ahora está pasando la tortura de tener que escuchar a mi padre que ya se lo advirtió. ¿Cómo crees que lo está pasando Edward ahora mismo? Cree que ha decepcionado a toda la familia al haberse casado contigo, así que no te atrevas a hablar de dejarle.

A Alice se le escapó un sollozo mientras luchaba por ocultar su disgusto. Bella estaba bloqueada. Deseaba tanto creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero se sentía tan mareada...

—Siento haberte llamado estúpida, pero quiero mucho a mi hermano y no puedo soportar verlo sufrir tanto.

—Yo también lo quiero —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos está pasando entre vosotros dos? No lo entiendo.

Diez minutos más tarde, Bella estaba sentada con rigidez en el Mercedes de Alice.

—Si tu hermano se pone furioso conmigo, ¿tendré yo derecho a llamarte a ti mujer estúpida?

Alice se rió divertida.

—No creo que tengas la oportunidad.

A Bella le hubiera gustado tener la misma confianza. ¿Podría Edward haberla dejado por creer que ella planeaba abandonarle? Aquel increíble orgullo suyo, recordó penosamente apretando los dedos sobre el regazo.

—¡Ah, el secretario de mi padre! —exclamó Alice agitando una mano en el impresionante recibidor del viejo palacio mientras Emmet parecía vacilante.

Evitó mirar a Bella en todo momento.

—Emmet te llevará hasta mi hermano —dijo Alice.

El secretario se puso pálido.

—Siento decir...

Alice murmuró algo en árabe en voz muy baja. Fuera lo que fuera, tuvo gran efecto en Emmet, que se quedó con la boca abierta y se puso rojo..

—Sí, desde luego. Si yo fuera tú, vería muy conveniente desobedecer tales instrucciones.

Bella comprendió que Edward había prohibido que le visitara y ya iba a darse la vuelta pálida de la humillación.

—No seas tonta, Bella. Mi padre está furioso contigo. En lo que a él respecta, has humillado a su amado hijo.

Con una sonrisa tímida, Emmet inclinó la cabeza y le pidió a Bella que le siguiera. La escoltó en silencio a lo más profundo de las dependencias palaciegas. Se detuvo en un patio, ladeó la cabeza como para inspeccionar si había alguien y murmuró:

—Por favor espere aquí, mi señora. Creo que el príncipe Edward está con su padre.

El patio tenía un impresionante vivero. Incapaz de estar quieta, Bella se paseó maravillada al ver la enorme colección de bonsáis y exóticas plantas orientales. Estiró la mano hacia un arce en miniatura cuando se quedó paralizada.

—¡No lo toques! —ordenó una áspera voz a sus espaldas.

Bella casi dio un salto. Se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que había un hombre mayor sentado en una silla en la esquina más alejada. Ataviado con un viejo mandil, la miró visiblemente enfurecido.

—Lo siento. Debería haberlo sabido, pero era tan bonito... Verá, yo tengo algunos en casa, son mi afición.

Los fieros los oscuros se entrecerraron.

—¿Bonsáis, quieres decir?

—Sí. Siento haberle interrumpido. Por favor, discúlpeme.

Bella estaba empezando a sentir una sospecha. Aquellos ojos oscuros, aquéllas cejas planas.

—No la disculpo

La sospecha quedó confirmada. Bella se puso rígida y el color desapareció de sus mejillas.

—Tú eres la mujer de mi hijo. ¿A qué has venido aquí?

A Bella se le secó la garganta.

—Yo... quería ver a Edward.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó con aspereza el rey Carlisle.

A Bella le ardieron los ojos.

—¿Para qué? —repitió el anciano con énfasis.

—¡Porque lo quiero! —explotó ella por fin alzando la barbilla.

El anciano frunció el ceño claramente sorprendido de su declaración.

—Y creo que podría hacerle feliz... si él me quiere, por supuesto.

—Entonces ¿por qué le estás haciendo infeliz?

—Eso preferirá discutirlo con él.

El rey sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

—No me gusta que mi hijo sufra.

—Sí me perdona por decírselo, su hijo es muy capaz de cuidar de sí mismo.

—No cuando se casa con una mujer a la que no puede convencer de que siga a su lado.

—Yo me quedaré.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí y no contigo?

—Yo creí que no podría quedarme. Pensé que usted... no me aceptaba como su esposa.

—¿No crees que es muy peculiar creer eso cuando consentí en su matrimonio?

—Pero eso era lo que yo creía.

—¿Es que el inglés de mi hijo es tan deficiente?

—En ciertos momentos, no es una luz de claridad precisamente.

El anciano la observó durante interminables segundos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con aprecio.

—Cuéntame algo de tus árboles.

Asombrada, Bella se encontró haciéndolo hasta que él agitó una mano para acallarla. Bella siguió a dirección de su mirada y se puso rígida al ver a Edward de pie en el umbral de una puerta con las oscuras facciones tensas de incredulidad.

—Llévate a tu mujer a casa, hijo mío, y compra un diccionario —dijo su padre con una mirada divertida.

Una sombra más oscura tiñó los pómulos de Edward. Abrió los labios, pero pareció pensarlo mejor. Inclinó la cabeza y salió del vivero. Bella apenas pudo seguir sus largos y rápidos pasos. A los cinco minutos estaban fuera de palacio y ella tenía la respiración jadeante.

—Un coche te llevará a casa.

—¿Vienes tú también?

—No.

Edward deseaba saber con desesperación lo que había pasado entre ella y su padre, pero ella supo que nunca le pediría una explicación. Le miró el perfil y creyó notar que había perdido peso. Entonces apareció un Mercedes.

—Siento haber insultado a tu padre.

—No tenemos más, que decimos el uno al otro.

—Estoy embarazada —revelo con dulzura mientras subía al coche y cerraba la puerta.

Bella miró a sus espaldas. Edward estaba de pie donde le había dejado con una expresión de alucinación. Bueno, de todas formas, tenía que habérselo contado, pensó abatida. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Ahora no sabía como solucionar la situación en la que estaban.

Se sentía un poco mareada cuando llegó a palacio, así que se fue a su habitación. Apenas acababa de tenderse en la cama cuando se abrió la puerta. Rose echó un vistazo a la cara furiosa de Edward y se escabulló como una sombra. Bella prefirió cerrarlos ojos ante aquella furia.

—Dime que lo que me has contado no es verdad.

—Me temo que sí y es culpa mía. Supongo que querrás estrangulare ahora mismo y no creas que no me gustaría a mí hacerlo yo misma —susurró Bella con dolorosa sinceridad—. Te mentí cuando te dije que estaba tomando la píldora. Me propuse quedarme embarazada y me sentí mal por engañarle, pero no lo bastante mal hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Porqué me mentiste?

—Porque quería un bebé.

—¿Sin un padre? —dijo él con tono de disgusto—. He leído algo acerca de ese tipo de mujeres.

—¡Bueno, yo no soy como ellas! Yo también te quería a ti —confió Bella con miseria—. Y si no podía tenerte a ti, el bebé era lo siguiente mejor. No sé lo que me pasó. Era una locura porque tú no querías que me quedara embarazada.

—Yo suponía que tú no querías quedarte —Edward sonaba desesperadamente contenido—. Ni me quería arriesgar a que sucediera después de la experiencia de mi infancia.

Bella sabía cómo se sentía. A ella misma le estaba dando vueltas la cabeza porque ahora no veía ninguna salida fácil para ninguno de los dos. Si fuera niña suponía que la dejaría irse. Pero, ¿y si era el heredero? ¿Y porque su padre la habría aceptado cuando ya era demasiado tarde? ¿Y cuanta de la hostilidad de su padre había contribuido a que Edward la rechazara?

—Dijiste... dijiste que me querías a mí también —señaló vacilante Edward.

—Sí. Tardé bastante en enterarme, ¿verdad?

—¿Y cómo de profundo es ese deseo de tenerme?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Miserablemente profundo.

—Creo que ahora sí necesito el diccionario

—Te quiero... ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Bella abriendo mucho los ojos de angustia.

—Pues no pareces muy feliz por ello y no dudo que si sigues infeliz el tiempo, suficiente, superarás esos sentimientos y alcanzarás un fuerte sentido de éxito.

Bella se incorporó.

—¿Es eso lo que esperas?

—Estoy seguro de que es lo que esperas tú...

—Y como siempre estás tan seguro de lo que yo quiero, ¿cómo puedes equivocarte?

—Yo sé que tienes todos los motivos para tener poca fe en el matrimonio y sé que estás dedicada a tu carrera. No te culpo por ello, pero la semana pasada, cuando yo creía que éramos felices y había esperanza para nosotros, me quedé devastado al comprender que todavía seguíais pensando en irte.

—Edward... tú me diste la impresión de que tenía que irme al final de verano... ¡sin importar lo que los dos sintiéramos!

—Eso no es posible. Fui completamente sincero contigo.

—Yo pensé que tu padre sólo había aceptado un matrimonio temporal entre nosotros. Por Dios bendito, ¿quién me dijo el día de nuestra boda que se divorciaría al final del verano para tomar otra esposa?

—Pero eso fue cuando me acusaste de haberte llevado engañada al matrimonio y dejaste claro que querías tu libertad y yo no dije nada que no fuera la verdad —se defendió Edward—. Le prometí a mi padre que...

—¿Que volverías a casarte si nuestro matrimonio fracasaba? ¿Sabes una cosa, Edward? ¡Te embarcaste en nuestro matrimonio con tal pesimismo que te mereces que todo haya salido mal!

—No era pesimismo. No creí tener muchas esperanzas de que te quedaras conmigo.

—Eso se llama pesimismo.

—Y naturalmente tenía que ser sincero con mi padre...

—En vez de mantener la boca cerrada, le pusiste en contra mía. Y no dejabas de decir cosas como: nuestra última oportunidad de estar juntos, el final del verano... ¡Se me quedó tan grabado en la cabeza, como la fecha obligada de mi partida!

—Naturalmente, yo tenía que prepararme a mí mismo para esa partida...

—Pero yo no quería irme... quería quedarme —susurró ella con vehemencia.

—Tu carrera.

—¡Al cuerno con mi carrera! —explotó Bella perdiendo la paciencia.

Con la respiración acelerada, Edward la contempló con penosa intensidad.

—Simplemente, ¿por qué estabas tan convencido de que yo me iría? —presionó Bella con furia—. ¿No sería porque era lo que tú querías que ocurriera?

El apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—No creí poder ofrecerte lo suficiente como para que mereciera la pena que sacrificaras tu otra vida por mí —replicó él con voz muy dolida.

La rabia se evaporó al instante. Bella no pudo dudar de su sinceridad. Bajó la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—Lo único que tienes que ofrecerme es a ti mismo. Eso es suficiente para mí. Da la casualidad de que te quiero muchisimo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar ahora mi vida sin ti y... ni siquiera sé si a ti te gusta eso o no.

—Me gusta... y me supera —murmuró él con voz inestable.

El silencio se hizo entonces interminable.

—¿Quiere eso decir que me amas? —preguntó por fin Bella.

—Siempre te he amado. ¿Es que no lo sabías?

—Pues la verdad es que no, porque a ti nunca se te ocurrió mencionarlo —farfulló ella antes de levantar la vista para encontrarse con aquellos profundos ojos dorados de él mirándola con amor—. De verdad que creí que ese acuerdo con tu padre significaba que sólo podríamos estar juntos hasta el final del verano.

—Yo estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo poco que pudiera si eso era todo lo que podía tener.

—Yo tengo toda una vida para ofrecer.

—Y un bebé —señaló Edward abstraído como si sólo ahora empezara a asimilarlo—. Esa noticia me ha sorprendido. Apenas puedo creerla.

-¿No estás enfadado por haberte mentido?

—¿Cómo podría estarlo? —una sonrisa radiante surcó sus facciones mientras cruzaba la habitación hasta el borde de la cama con evidente emoción—. ¿Qué mayor prueba de tu amor podrías darme que desear tener a

mi hijo? Yo pensé que sabías lo mucho que te amaba. Pensé que mi amor era vergonzosamente evidente. ¿Qué crees que te estaba diciendo en el hospital cuando te dije que eras mi sueño? Sólo buscaba la oportunidad de demostrarte que podía hacerte feliz.

—Y tuviste que luchar con tu padre para poder tener esa oportunidad.

—Me enamoré profundamente de ti hace dos años.

Parecía como si la avalancha de confesiones contenidas fuera imparable. A Bella se le humedecieron los ojos.

—Yo también me enamoré de ti, pero tenía demasiado miedo a reconocerlo.

—Mi padre me estaba presionando para que buscara una esposa cuando oyó rumores acerca de ti . Se enfrentó a mí, me amenazó, intentó hacerme entrar en razón hasta que cedió pronosticando el desastre cuando le dije que eras la única... la única mujer a la que podría amar nunca y la única mujer con la que quería casarme.

Edward esbozó aquella sonrisa que le paralizaba el corazón y acercó la boca a la suya.

Una llamada en la puerta les interrumpió. Con evidente impaciencia, Edward se apartó de la cama. Intercambio unas pocas palabras con la persona al otro lado de la puerta y cuando volvió tenia una mirada de diversión. En las manos llevaba el exquisito bonsái que ella había admirado en el vivero.

—Un regalo como este de mi padre significa mucho —confío—. Estos árboles son para él como sus hijos.

—Será mejor que se lo devuelvas aprisa. A los que tengo en casa se les están cayendo las hojas. No sé cuidarlos muy bien.

—Aún mejor. ¡A él le encanta enseñar!

—¡Le tengo un miedo mortal!

—Pues le debes haber impresionado profundamente. Tráete los que se te están muriendo. Será todo un reto para él.

Entonces la besó de nuevo.

—¿Sabes? Realmente te quiero mucho —susurró ella radiante de felicidad.

—Pero no lo suficiente como para compartirme con doscientas concubinas.

—Ya tendrás las manos muy ocupadas sólo conmigo —bromeó Bella.

—Eso es verdad... una maravillosa verdad —aceptó él cubriendo su suave boca y bebiendo de ella con glorioso placer—. Mujer divinamente preciosa... Sólo tengo una pequeña confesión que hacer.

—¿Cuál?

—Si hubieras subido a aquel helicóptero, hubiera sufrido un fallo mecánico y hubiera tenido que aterrizar.

Bella parpadeó.

—No creí que media hora fuera suficiente para que tomaras una decisión tan importante.

—¡No tenías intención de dejar que me fuera!

—Nunca dejo que se me escape un sueño.

Tomándola en el fuerte círculo de sus brazos, Edward le dio un apasionado beso y los fuertes latidos de su corazón la hicieron olvidar lo que estaba a punto de decir. En vez de eso, sólo se abandonó a la maravillosa sensación de estar por fin en su hogar de verdad.

FIN

como estan chicas?...les gusto?...haganme saber si les gusta mis adaptaciones...lamento no poder ofrecerles algo original, no tengo tanto talento.

espero sinceramente les haya gustado la historia.

cariños.

Jeannette

Adaptacion de la novela de

Lynne Graham

La prometida del desierto


End file.
